Across Boundaries
by elemental573
Summary: In a time where the peace between two races was fragile at best can the love of a miko and youkai withstand the forces determined to keep them seperate and in the process find an unexpected strength. AU charcters OOC
1. Chapter 1

It was actually a beautiful day, blue skies with a few white fluffy clouds casting their shadows across the hill of green grass. Almost nothing about this day betrayed the fact that a battle had just concluded moments ago. But on the air was a sort of metallic scent. Strong enough that even a human could smell it. And just over the next rise you could find the source as it mixed into the grass, turning it an ugly pasty brown. Blood, and lots of it, from the hundreds of bodies that literally littered the field below. Both human and demon. One could even feel the tingle of holy and demonic powers ripple across the hairs of their skin.

Everything was relatively still with the exception of the eight figures on the top of the hill, four of them demon and four of them human. On this day, after centuries of blood loss, the four demon lords Inutaisho, Tadataka, Yoshitora, and Ryunosuke and the four humans, monks and miko Iesada, Noriaki, Mayoko, and the warrior Sugimoto, met to work out a peace agreement. One that would end this 900 year war and hopefully bring about a lasting peace.

Taking a moment to survey the field of chaos, the monk Iesada knew that any kind of peace would be better than full out war. It had been this very man who had spear headed the notion that demons were not mindless killers and humans were not weak ignorant fools. This meeting was happening because he was able to convince the warriors who held the most sway with their people of such and to finally meet and do something about it. Not an easy feat to accomplish, as the tension from the battle field was still alive and well between the eight of them now. But as his eyes fell onto the human encampment and onto Sadao his son and his son's just turned three year old son Fumio looking up in his direction, he was reminded of why it was so crucial to make this work. His family's future generations would know a life without constant raging war. A life were hopefully Fumio's children wouldn't have to experience the loss of their mother as he had recently. A world were humans and demons could work together side by side for the benefit of all, and perhaps even friendships could blossom. Although much time would be needed he would do everything in his power to ensure this peace and its possibilities for as long as he lived.

If it should be anyone it should be him to start this. Respected and feared as both a man of wisdom and a warrior, he would see this through.


	2. New Friends

AN: First off I forgot to put in a disclaimer so: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Second: this fiction is so going to put most of the characters in OOC mode, so please take this into consideration if you decide to read this.

Third: Rated for future chapters.

Demons and humans don't mix. She had been told this ever since she was a little girl. It is best to stay away from them; to have has little to do with them as possible. Of course being raised on a shrine helped to keep them away and so growing up she saw very little of them. But this also served to pique her curiosity about them.

Being the youngest of three children she got away with the most. She would often steal away into the surrounding forest to play and explore while her parents were busy with her siblings. Both Souta and Kikyo were a Monk and Miko in training and their parents couldn't be prouder having discovered their powers around three years of age. Fairly early for children gifted with such abilities but not surprising considering the family history.

Souta , the oldest at ten years, was all about business and took his training very seriously. He was determined to be the very best protector of his family whenever their father went away on assignments. After little Kagome was born their mother stayed at home with their grandfather, a retired holy man, while their father continued serving on assignments. He had yet to replace his wife with a new partner which was a bit concerning for the family. But Souta's unshakable faith in his father's greatness always helped to lift their spirits.

Kikyo was just as serious as her brother with her training but was certainly much better at loosening up when not practicing. Although three years apart, the nine year old was always the more patient of the two older siblings when it came to explaining things to the six year old Kagome.

Kagome was always in awe at the power her family held. They were among the best of the Guardians. Her grandfather had even been on the board of advisors. So at six years old and no powers to speak of of her own, her family was just a little concerned as most children with the gift exhibited them by five years. And because of this her parents had started her weapons training early. If she wasn't to be a Miko than she was going to be a darn good weapons specialist. She took to the studies well, determined to make her parents just as proud of her. But at times she was left behind with her grandfather as her siblings got to go with their parents to the Narwood Gates, the closest Guardian sanctioned training grounds for Monks and Mikos. She was never allowed to go as to much spiritual and demonic energy resonated for someone without powers.

It's not like she didn't not like being left with her grandfather, she truly did find his stories fascinating although she was sure she had heard them all by now. And so this was her excuse to go off exploring when he thought her to be doing chores. She absolutely loved the calm and peace of the forest. And when the wind came through it almost seemed to whisper to her. She was truly at peace here being able to get away from life's unfairness.

Her favorite spot was a small wild thicket near the river filed with flowers and berry bushes. It made for a great hiding place. And it was here one day as she was sitting and snacking the on the few berries that were just starting to ripen for the summer when she heard several voices making their way towards her from a distance. Jumping up she started climbing the tree in the center of the thicket when movement directly to her left caught her attention. She froze instinctually going for the small knife at her side as moved over slightly while bracing herself. Not seeing anything at first she shuffled over a bit to get a better view when she was stopped in her tracks by the pair of very bright green eyes staring back at her. Green eyes in a face with pointed ears. A demon! And although he was very young, probably even her age, she had never been this close to one before.

Both were frozen in place awaiting the others' reaction unsure of what to do next. Still somewhat further back in the distance Kagome could vaguely make out the shouts the group of people she first heard.

He really didn't fit the savage killer descriptions from here studies especially the way her history books portrayed them. Slowly she put the knife away noting the surprised suspicious expression on his face. However he followed her example lowering his claws. And then deciding to break the staring contest she made the first move offering a cheerful "Hi."

No movement.

"Um you're a demon huh?"

He rolled his eyes but then nodded.

"Um I'm not very good yet at telling but if it's not to rude what kind of demon are you?"

He hesitated but was about to answer when suddenly he ducked down and dived into the bushes. Startled at first she then registered the angry voices and could barely see a small mob of humans headed right for them through the bushes. "Oh I see" she thought for a moment and then gave a quick smile and said "Wait here." And then turned and dashed out of the bushes and straight for the group of people.

Worried at first the little demon thought that maybe he should take this time to make a run for it but the mob was already so close they might spot him. So he stayed put and waited to see what the girl was going to do.

Thoughts for why she should and shouldn't be doing this rushed through Kagome's head but when she reached the group of people and saw the weapons brandished at her in her sudden arrival she knew her decision was the right one. Upon seeing the human child the group stopped and a man whom Kagome took to be the leader stepped forward and knelt down in front of her. "Little girl you shouldn't be wandering the forest alone, there are demons about."

"Oh, well I was just picking some of those berries. But I didn't see any demons." Replied Kagome with her most innocent eyes.

The man stood up with a sigh. " Where do you live? Someone will escort you home."

"No no, that's alright! I only live just a little ways that way. I'll be alright." Kagome panicked a little. "Besides if you take me home I'll only get in trouble for not doing my chores and take up your time for finding that demon."

The man sighed and looked at the others for a moment. "Alright. But go straight home now."

"Ok." She smiled and took off in the direction of her house as they stood and watched for a moment. But the minute she was gone from view she turned and hid, waiting until they had all left before making her way carefully over to the thicket. Standing in front she whispered "Their all gone, you can come out now."

Hesitating a little he looked her over again. What could one small human child do to him? He may be young but he was _still_ a demon. So he crawled out to stand in front of her. They took another few minutes to look each other over again. He was a little shorter than her with red hair, a bushy tail and dressed in the traditional haori and hakama.

For her part she was just a little taller than him with wavy long black hair and bright blue eyes set off by the blue highlights of her hair. She was also dressed in a traditional haori and hakama which wasn't as common for human girls, unless she was in some sort of combat training. Something he wouldn't put past her seeing how she had pulled that knife out earlier and had kept her calm with the adults.

"I'm Kagome." She said putting her hand out, "What's your name?"

This time there was no hesitating as he extended his own hand to meet hers answering her smile with one of his own, "I'm Shippo and I'm a fox demon."

"What did you do that made them chase you?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't do anything!" He replied indignantly "I was only walking across a farm field when some lady started screaming and then I was being chased."

"Oh. Sorry, I just thought…"

"That since I am a demon it was my fault?"

"No!" she blurted out, and then changing the subject "I just think it's unfair you know. But the more farm type people seem to hold onto the old way of thinking than the people of the big cities."

"Tell me about it." He grumbled.

"So can you stay and play or do you have to go home now?" Kagome asked hopefully.

He seemed to consider it for a moment, "Why would you want to play with me?" he asked a little suspicious.

"Cause my sister and brother are busy and you seem nice." She answered truthfully.

He was surprised. Here was a human who he had only just met, ready to trust him enough to let down her guard. Oh! And let's not forget she had helped him just now too.

While there was a tolerance and between humans and demons in the world ever since the pact, there were still too many old prejudices left to blindly let down your guard after just having met. And yet there wasn't any deception he could detect from her. And so he decided he might stay awhile. After all he was a demon and should be able to defend himself against one small human girl his own age. Giving his confirmation he was surprised by her bright smile as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him bag toward the river.

A few hours later found a thoroughly wet and exhausted Kagome and Shippo perched in the lookout tower, the tree in the center of the thicket, happily eating berries.

"Do you live close by?" Kagome asked suddenly, ideas popping up in her head. "I'm only a little ways that way." She pointed.

Not too far away over that way." He pointed in another direction.

"Oh good! Now when Kikyo and Souta are busy we can play!"

"OK." He nodded. "Your fun enough to play with. For a human." He added with a smile.

She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. But it was starting to get late and she had been gone for awhile. Worried her grandfather would start looking for her or her parents might be home soon she turned to Shippo, "Shippo?"

"Huh?" It was getting late for him too.

"Were friends right?"

This human was not at all like any of the other's he had run into. And he was happy about that. "Yeah, were friends." He answered.

She smiled and hugged him and then "Great! But now I gotta go or I'll get in trouble if my family realizes I've been gone so long."

"Yeah I've gotta get going too." He agreed following her down the tree. "You wanna meet back here again?"

"Sure. Um, how about Saturday?"

"OK, see you then." He said and then dashed off.

Kagome was very happy as she headed back home. Not only had she made a new friend but she now knew that not all demons were bad. She always knew all those horrible things she had been told or read about couldn't be true, at least not since the truce. After all that was what it had been all about. And she for one was not going to lose a friend over something that had been settled all those years ago.

That was the thing about Kagome, she saw the good in everyone. To sometimes such an extent that worried her parents.

She was just running around the corner that would let her see the shrine when she crashed into someone. Looking over toward the other groan she saw Souta fix angry eyes on her. "Where have you been? We got home early and found grandfather looking all over for you."

"I wasn't gone all that long." 'Only four hours' she thought, "How early did you guys get back?" she asked worriedly.

"Dummy, you could have been grabbed by some demon and all you care about is if you're going to be in trouble?!" he scolded. And then hearing their father's voice he called out, "I found her! We're over here." He sigh at her guilty look and took her hand in his "Come on lets go and get this over with." He tried to comfort her a little.

Well she was right to worry about punishment. Her family, although immensely relieved at her safety, still assigned her a whole repertoire of chores to do for the ones she had neglected and grounded her for going off into the forest alone. Unfortunately this grounding would last through the weekend and that simply wouldn't do. So by the time Saturday rolled around she had a plan.


	3. Inner Mechanisms

Chapter 3: Outer Mechanisms

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Sesshomaru's appearance won't be until a little later. Much stage setting and addition of those little facts that will be brought back up later need to be done first.

On Saturday morning Kagome got up extra early and had most of the day's chores done 10:30. That took care of the work, now for the grounding. While helping with the breakfast dishes that morning she had noticed some of the herbs her mother used for healing were low. And it just so happened she had seen some of those exact herbs growing not so far from where she had been playing with Shippo. Guessing that her mother would be too busy with local people coming to her for remedies to common summer maladies, she made her move.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes Kagome?" Her mother answered a bit distracted.

"I saw that you were low on some of your herbs and was wondering if you wanted some of the fresh ones I had seen growing in the woods were I was playing? I could right now."

Azumi turned to look at her youngest, the one who always tried hard to do what her family expected of her but almost always wound up blazing her own trail, trouble or not. Those blues eyes were just so expressive and right now they were full of anticipation. "That would be lovely dear." She answered, but as Kagome turned to run off Azumi stopped her with "But I would be more comfortable if Souta or Kikyo went with you at least."

Thinking quickly Kagome answered "But mama Souta is busy with Kohaku and Kikyo is meditating right now."

Azumi thought for a moment. Her husband, who was home recently, was out with his father now and she had several more prescription to fill for the day. Kagome was a mostly responsible child and with the shrine so close there weren't likely to be any demons so nearby. "Ok then, but be sure to take your tanto with you and come right back."

"Hai Okaa-san." Kagome gave a small formal bow, then went to grab a basket and her tanto and ran off.

When she got there she didn't see anyone and wondered if she had missed Shippo. So she started her search for the herbs and her friend when she suddenly got a funny feeling just before someone grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground. Scared she was about to scream and reach for her dagger when a small hand clamped down on her mouth and green eyes flashed into view.

Shippo quickly whispered "Quiet Kagome or you'll scare them."

She held still and Shippo released her and pointed straight ahead. Getting to her knees she peered around him to see a female deer and her twin fawns. Smiling she turned to Shippo who motioned for her to follow him away and with one last look she did.

"Sorry to have scared you were walking right for them." And then because he couldn't resist he added with a bit of pomp in his voice "Your greatly diminished human senses wouldn't have detected them in time."

Straightening up she playfully smacked him on the arm, "Yeah well I was distracted looking for you and lucky to that I recognized you before I drew my dagger."

"Hah I would have been too fast!" He replied smugly "But it's cool that you have your own weapons. I'm still waiting for mine"

"Well it's not really mine." Kagome admitted. "This is for when I practice."

"I knew you must have had some training!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Of course I have." It was now her turn to add an air of importance into her voice.

"Are you going to be a Guardian?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know yet." She answered although pretty darn sure her family would expect her to follow with family tradition. "Are you going to be a Sentinel?"

"There so cool, and I've always thought about it…but I'm not sure yet either."

Guardians and Sentinels could just be so violent at times it saddened Kagome to think that her and her friend might just someday be on opposite sides.

"So what's with the basket?" Shippo asked interrupting her gloomy thoughts.

"I got in trouble last time for wandering to far so I've been grounded to the house. I'm only suppose to be out here getting herbs for my mother." She explained.

"Then I'll help to make it faster and after we can have some fun. What do you need?"

She showed him and after filling the basket they took an hour for themselves to play. Kagome kept track of the time and had to leave soon enough but before leaving they made plane to meet up again. Each parting ways happy with the friendship and yet cautious enough to keep it a secret. They trusted each other but not what how their families would react. After centuries of war before the truce the foundations for a tolerant world were still very unstable. And for as young as they were both children knew this from their very first educations.

With such superstitions and hurtful feeling boiling under the surfaces it was just too easy to open old wounds, and crimes against the other race were still highly prevalent in most of the country. This is what led to the formation of the Guardians and the Sentinels, organizations of highly trained and skilled human and youkai who over saw the protection and insured equality of their respected races. If an offense was committed against any individual they investigated and intervened. They were responsible for bringing those who committed such un-peaceful acts to justice.

The Guardians usually consisted of teams or groups of Miko, Monks, and Taijia, the number of a team depending on how 'complicated the problem' was. But the combination of spiritual powers with that of the warrior class was found to be most effective when dealing with a rampaging demon, especially the powerful ones. Those with holy power were now being trained alongside the Taijia so as not to leave them so exposed if their power was drained in a fight. Being a Miko or Monk could be very prestigious for a human as the centuries of war had severely decreased their numbers. If a human was born with such a gift they were almost always destined to become a Guardian. And of these Kagome's family were among the very best in the history of the Guardians.

The Sentinels were set up somewhat similarly to the Guardians but they were Youkai. Stronger taiyoukai were at the core of the organization with the lords of the four corners dominating the board of actions. They too sent out teams of youkai on regular patrol and special assignments.

There was still a government system for day to day laws and living with a mixed human and youkai presence. But it had slowly seemed to shift towards the Guardians and Sentinels as the ruling systems with the last words these years. And more often than not that last word ended with the death of the offending party before they could even be brought to justice. And although they were suppose to work together both organizations remained somewhat distrustful and aloof with each other.

Both organizations had become so powerful that there were rumors about cover-ups and pay-offs between them to avoid another war. With as much dislike as there was between the two races just about everyone could agree that another war would be more devastating than this troubled ruling system.

And into this world it seemed Kagome would be headed. But for now what she knew was homeschooling, weapons training, and chores. She was happy to be able to spend so much time with her family but she was now ecstatic to have someone her own age to play with as well. Both her brother and sister being older and with spiritual powers were attending a school system and had brought home some of their friends on occasion. Kagome's parents though it best that she remain in home school until she was older for safety reasons. Being without spiritual powers and who here family was by reputation she could easily be made a target. And so not having the chance to make friends outside of family, she was overjoyed to have found Shippo. And the two couldn't get along any better.

The two were such close friends in fact that when Shippo's parents followed their tight lipped son one day to see where he ran off to so quickly and so often, in the direction of a human community no less, and found out his secret, they just couldn't break them apart.

This is certainly not to say everything went off without a hitch. His parents had been horrified to see him playing with a human child so close to her community. They had been ready to snatch their son away and dispose of the little human girl, standing there scared yet defiantly with a tanto her hand, when Shippo's pleading and hasty explanation of how the girl had saved him made them reconsider. They spared the girl but then promptly took Shippo home for punishment. Not only had he been hiding this new playmate's identity but he had been coming within a dangerous distance of the other humans, humans who probably would not take to the idea of a demon playmate for one of their own so lightly. If something had happened to him they might never have know what.

Now ensured of their son's safety they had to endure his endless pleading to see Kagome again. Finally consenting after days of separation, they chaperoned him. To her credit being as young and worried at first over their presence, it didn't seem like the little human had told anyone else about them. Though ill at ease for those first few days with them she gradually loosened up and so did they. It was about another week before Shippo's parents trusted her enough to let them play alone again with their constant supervision.

Just as she was to Shippo at first, Kagome was now to them. She was an anomaly. This small child didn't seem to hold any prejudices toward demons in general despite the world and education she was growing up with. Curious about her they allowed Shippo to invite her into their home. A little nervous at first, her excitement at seeing something and going somewhere where not even her older sibling s had ever been soon won her over and she proceeded to make herself comfortable within a couple of visits. These visits were always under supervision as their own community had been none too pleased with a human child in their midst.

Shippo's parents were determined nothing would happen to the girl that could potentially result in a fight with the neighboring human settlement. They knew this was somewhat of a fine line they were involving themselves in but it was also a good opportunity to foster the idea of peaceful relations within the future generation. And although they allowed Kagome to come to their home sometimes, going to her house was not something they would ever allow of Shippo, especially after the revelation that she was receiving a warrior's training at home. Kagome too never invited her curious friend over either, agreeing that her family was not apt to be as kind as his own. She dared not say anything about their spiritual prowess and was sure to carry a spiritually masking fuda with her.

And so it was that a whole summer passed in this manner. But unfortunately all good things must end as is the nature of the world.


	4. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Ok, so I think I know where this is going now. I was in as yet another sappy romantic mood (geeze I guess I really am just a romantic at heart) and was watching August Rush which has totally given me some ideas.

Chapter 4: Discoveries

Her seventh birthday was one Kagome would always remember, being a day both for celebration and of great change.

Summer had ended and she had told Shippo her family was going to go out for dinner to celebrate her birthday and that she probably wouldn't be able to come out and play for the next few days. But she had agreed to meet him within five days at his insistence that they celebrate at his home too. He was excited to see what she would think about his present for her, a bracelet made out of the small colorful river stones where they played sometimes. His birthday had been in late spring and after learning that she had gotten him a small magic kit. His mother had said the bracelet was very nice and he was especially proud of it as it took him two times to get it right.

"Shippo?"

"Ahh, Kagome!"

"I came over early cause my parents had to take my brother to a kendo tournament" said Kagome.

"Great! Well than happy birthday!" he said and then handed her the bracelet, "I didn't get time to wrap it up or anything cause I sorta just finished it a little while ago."

"Oh my gosh it's so pretty! Are these from the river?" she asked as she put it on and turned her wrist this way and that to see all the stones. She felt that strange tingly feeling suddenly that she had recently started to feel when visiting with Shippo. It had always been to faint and brief for her to give a second though to, but this time it seemed a little stronger and more urgent. Again she tried to push it to the side in favor of listening to her friend.

"Yeah" he said, "It took a little while to carve the holes in the stones. I kept breaking…"

They were interrupted by a voice "Well well if it isn't the little lost human."

Both Shippo and Kagome turned to see three somewhat older youkai children in the doorway. The leader had a sneer on his face. "I always wondered what a 'superior' human like her was doing here with evil demons like us?"

"Uh, well, she's my friend." Shippo explained a little worried. He recognized this boy, Josuke, as the leader of the bullies in the neighborhood. He had since become a favorite target being a 'human lover'. His parents had talked to Josuke's parents and it had only made it worse when Josuke had been scolded. Shippo was sure to stay well away from Josuke after that and never told his parents anything more. Most likely they had been nearby and caught Kagome's scent, and with his parents out this could be trouble. He has obviously come to pick a fight.

"Friend!" Josuke replied " You can't possibly be stupid enough to trust this human can you?" he said disgusted.

Shippo had warned Kagome about Josuke before and she didn't like the sound of his voice or the look in his eyes as he looked at her. She quietly got into a more protected stance and waited.

"Well…um…yeah that's what being friends is about." Shippo fidgeted a little.

"Then you really are an idiot and a traitor whose family brings shame upon us!" accused the older boy. He had seen Kagome's stance shift and it irked him to no end to think that this scrawny human brat thought she could take him on. So he lunged for her with fangs and claws bared.

"No Josuke wait!" shouted Shippo as he made to stop him but was thrown to the floor by the other two boys.

Kagome tensed and in a flash had her tanto out in front of her with Josuke's blood on its end where she'd slashed him across the palm of one of his hands. Surprised, she just repeated her mantra; remember your training, over and over in her head.

Stumbling back and clutching his wounded hand to himself Josuke stared at the girl in disbelief. And then truly angry and with one of his cronies by his side they attacked again. Two ten year old youkai boys against a seven year old human girl wasn't very nice odds, but putting her back to a wall, Kagome was able to fend off their first couple of attacks. It wasn't until her tanto was finally knocked from her hand that she really started to worry. She vaguely noticed Shippo's struggles with the third boy stop when he was hit over the head and the other boy scrambled to join his comrades opposite her.

"Leave human." One of the other two boys ordered.

"I was invited her." She stated with more courage than she felt, especially when one of them was now holding her tanto against her. "And I won't leave Shippo to you."

"You're not wanted here! And what we do to Shippo he deserves." Growled the other sidekick.

"If she won't leave than kill her." Josuke snarled as he lunged for her again. And this time Kagome bled. She took as much as a seven year old could take and gave what she could right back. But it wasn't enough and as she hit the floor she saw Shippo's eyes open again looking at her in horror. And then that strange feeling came surging out from deep within her, no longer a dull hum but singing with power.

Shippo opened his eyes just in time to see Josuke about to stab Kagome with the tanto, and his screams at them alerted some of the adults outside including his parents who rushed to the house just as a wave of purifying power was sent through the entire house causing them to fall back, followed by Kagome's scream.

Shippo only had enough time to duck and cover his head with his hands. When he looked up after there were two dark spots burned into the floor and the other remaining youkai child writhe ring and howling in pain. Stunned at first, he finally became aware of the burning sensation shooting up his arms. Looking down he saw the back of his hands had been partially burned. "Miko." He whispered in awe as he looked over in Kagome's direction. She was bent down on her hands and knees gasping for air, with some obvious wounds and what was probably mostly her own blood.

He got up and went over to her but before he reached her the strong presence of angry youki filled the room and stopped him in his tracks as his father's fox fire shot over his head across the room straight for an exhausted Kagome who barely erected a weak shield over herself in time. But as the shield shattered her instincts for self preservation over took her and her blue eyes faded into an eerie glowing white as she jumped up to face the threat.

Shippo's parents reacting to the danger of a Miko's presence and wishing only to save their kit were now stunned to see Kagome, the friendly happy and respectful human child they had allowed into their home, was the source of that power. She had never once given them to suspect of or sense any Miko powers from her. If they had they would have certainly put an end to the friendship or at least would have been much much more cautious and never have brought her into the community.

Feeling the rise of holy power again and desperate to stop both parties from any more harm, Shippo threw himself in between Kagome and his parents yelling "Stop! Kagome stop!" On hearing her trusted friend's voice and already exhausted beyond belief Kagome's eyes reverted back to their normal blue and she dropped back down to the floor. One look at his parents' faces said everything and Shippo immediately rushed over to his fallen friend who still felt strongly of holy power. Seeing that their son was alright Shippo's mother went to examine the boy who survived while his father looked at Kagome a moment more before going to the front doorway to address the youki now starting to fill the area.

Shippo did his best to move his friend out of sight as the surviving boy's mother started screaming and before more youkai came into the house. But his burnt hands hurt too much and he almost dropped her when his father caught them. He lifted up Kagome and took her into another room as Shippo worriedly followed and asked what was going to happen now. His father's reply was cut off as more anguished screams were heard and Shippo was ordered, in a voice that stalled any further questions and left no room for disobedience, to stay put. And after putting both children in their room, his father shut the door and went back to the main room. Shippo could hear much yelling and arguing but a small groan form Kagome had him scurrying over to her.

" Kagome are you ok?" he asked quietly

A hand went to her head and she groaned again. "What happened?" she whispered.

"You sorta went all Miko-ee there, killed Josuke and Goro, burned Hideki, I don't know how bad yet, and burned my hands" he said all in one breath and showing her his hands.

Kagome winced as she saw the burns and then pulled back into herself in horror and confusion and started to cry."I'm so sorry." She sobbed "I didn't know, didn't think I would ever be like my family."

"Your family had holy powers?" he asked a little alarmed and now understanding why she didn't ever want him to come to her house.

"Yeah, but I never showed an ounce of power before. Everyone thought I was a dud or something." She continued to choke out the hurtful feelings "I just wanted to be seen as normal for once and not as a failure. That's why I never said anything cause for once I had a friend who didn't know what a flop I was."

Shippo thought for a moment and then gave her a lopsided smile "That's why you never wanted me to come over huh? They probably would have fried me on the spot."

"I'm so sorry Shippo." She sniffled.

"Well you didn't know and they were hurting you." He reasoned "But I think we should clean up your wounds before you go home."

"Your hands too." She added. "I'm gonna have to think of something convincing to tell my family now. And even the bracelet you gave me broke too."

"I'll make another one then." He answered as cheerful as possible happy she wasn't crying anymore.

"Children," Both Shippo and Kagome jumped at the voice and saw his mother standing in the doorway. " Things have settled down enough for us to talk now, so come here." Slowly they came forward, Kagome behind Shippo her eyes slightly downcast, but as Shippo passed through the doorway Kagome was stopped with a hand on her shoulder. The already distraught little girl panicked and feeling the power swirl within herself again she jerked away with wild eyes. Shippo turned back around immediately to his mother who continued to block his entrance as Kagome apologized profusely. His mother crouched down to Kagome's height and very gently said "It's ok, you are safe for now but we need to talk. Us girls and Shippo with his dad alright?"

Kagome quickly looked to Shippo and then turned back to his mother and nodded forcing herself to calm down. His mother, Naoko, offered Kagome her hand which the child shyly accepted and led her to another room to clean up.

" Kagome," Naoko began "Now that everyone knows you are a Miko I am afraid you can no longer come back here." Kagome didn't say anything but continued to look down as her wounds were being dressed determined not to flinch even when some of the tender ones hurt her. "It wasn't an easy thing for the others to accept a human child practically in our midst. Although you mostly stayed in and around our house there were still those who never liked the idea. And after what has happened today this arrangement won't be as acceptable any longer. We cannot chance anything else like this happening again and we also don't want to start any conflicts between our towns, especially living so close to one another. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded.

"Here, wash your hands in this bowl." Naoko said as she set a small basin down in front of her. Kagome put her hands in the water and watched as the blood and dirt came off. Naoko got out some salve and put it onto the minor cuts that were left. "I'm sorry those boys attacked you." she offered, "Had we known you were here early it wouldn't have happened."

Kagome nodded and answered for the first time "I guess we should've let you know I was here early" she said quietly and then added again. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't know."

"I know" Naoko tried to soothe the trembling child "I heard. But precautions must still be taken for your safety and ours." And then to her back to a happier note she added. "I'm sorry your bracelet got broken. You and Shippo are such good friends and worked on it for so long. He was very excited to give it you. He has enjoyed that magic kit you got him very much, especially that top." Naoko smiled. Kagome to gave a very small smile and then followed Naoko out to the kitchen where she found Shippo and his father waiting in silence. Both heads went up as the two females approached and Shippo got off his chair and solemnly told Kagome he would walk her home and his parents watched as the kids disappeared into the brush.

"I can't help but feel bad for them." Naoko said to her mate. "Shippo being among the smaller children here has had a hard time making friends. And now…"

"Even if she means no harm it is still too dangerous to have her here. You know that." Hisato answered his mate tiredly. The day had been very exhausting trying to placate his irate neighbors the distraught parents and the rest of the easily set off crowd. "With the amount of power she released were lucky Shippo and the house weren't destroyed. And to think that this was her first time and that she was untrained?"

Naoko sighed she know that. "She was always such a nice polite little thing. Too bad she is a Miko. They will make her into a monster."

Hisato only shook his head.

////////////////////////////

The whole walk was in silence until they were almost to her house and Shippo broke the silence, "Were moving away." He stated suddenly and sadly.

Startled by that Kagome just stared at him, mouth open for a second. "But why? I didn't mean to do it. I had no idea. I said I was sorry and …"

"Dad says we have to. He doesn't want everyone in the village to be mad at us." Shippo interrupted "He also said you could be a liability."

Kagome could only stare with the tears threatening to fall again.

"He said your power was strong and so unpredictable right now that you could hurt others even on accident" Shippo said looking at his hands quickly. Being demon his wounds should heal fast enough but these were caused by purification powers and so would be slower to recover. He could only imagine how long it would take for Hideki to heal and even then his father had said he would probably always carry the scars for life the burns had been so bad on him.

Sniffling and angrily wiping her tears away Kagome blurted out "And demons and Mikos don't mix huh?"

"Well ,uh…that is..now that you have powers they'll probably teach you how to hurt us."

"I wouldn't ever hurt someone just because of what they are." Kagome declared.

They stood there a moment heads hung down in thought.

"I gotta go then, my dad gave me a time limit." Shippo said nervously scratching his head.

"Shippo?" Kagome stopped him from turning around just then.

"Yeah?"

"Were still friends right?"

He brightened up right away and smiled. "Always."

She smiled back. And as they walked away each wondered what would become of the other.

/////////////////////

When Kagome had returned home her family had been very concerned at her condition. She had removed all the bandages so it would be less suspicious but this also showed off the extent of her injuries. When asked what had happened she told them the rehearsed story she had told Shippo's family she would say; She had accidently surprised a couple of lesser youkai who attacked her triggering her Miko powers. But in blasting them she was thrown back into some thorn bushes. Her parents ecstatic that she had power rushed her off to treat her wounds and let the explanation slide by just as Kagome had hoped. But when all the excitement died down and Kagome was left alone resting in bed Kikyo came to her "That wasn't everything was it?" she asked.

"What do you mean? That was everything that happened." Kagome said fidgeting a little from her sister's scrutinizing stare.

"I think I know my little sister well enough to know when she is hiding something considering I probably spend the most time with you beside grandfather." Kikyo responded

"That was all that happened." Kagome emphasized looking directly at Kikyo.

For some reason Kagome's eyes were full of hurt and so Kikyo decided to drop it. "Ok" she said "But if you ever want to talk I'll always listen." And then added," Oh and congrats on being a Miko, now you'll get to train with us. With the three of us watching each others' back's no demon will dare mess with us."

"Yeah, huh?" Kagome gave a weak smile.

"You should probably get some sleep now; you're probably really tired after such a big power surge. But at least your powers should help your wounds to heal faster and tomorrow we'll show you some good moves if our up to it." Kikyo smiled.

After her door shut Kagome was left to her thoughts. Thoughts that whispered to her that now that she was a Miko how happy and proud both her and her family should and would be. How she no longer would be left behind but could join them in family training and become just as powerful a Miko as her mother and sister was becoming. She would even be allowed to go to a school earlier now and even walk there with her siblings and make the friends she had always wanted to before. But she couldn't help but remind herself that this was all made possible at the price of her first friend. A friends who she may not see for a long time if ever again. And if they met again would the training allow for such a friendship? Perhaps they were right that humans and demons were just too different and couldn't mix.

No! She and Shippo had promised to still be friends. She would show them all that humans and demons could be friends and even Miko and demons. Shippo would just be the first demon she would befriend. So with a new determination she promised herself that she would work hard to get her powers under control so as to never hurt anyone ever again.

Wrapped up in her plans Kagome didn't notice the faint blue glow of her body or the way her wounds starting with the less severe ones began to heal up. And as utterly exhausted as she was she simply dropped off to sleep.

The next morning left her family very surprised at how much she had healed over night, faster than any normal Miko should have. Impatiently pushing their exclamations aside Kagome was eager to begin training now that she was feeling better. And true to her self promise she would work very hard and nonstop practically so that within a year she would almost be up to her siblings' level. A feat that had her parents very proud and impressed.

And indeed her powers were strong but to Kikyo it seemed as if they could be stronger. It was as if when she was attacking she always seemed to hold back like she was afraid of something. Kikyo knew her sister could possibly be even stronger than their mother or herself but just wasn't giving it her all. The realization had at first caused a bit of jealousy but that quickly turned into curiosity as to why Kagome always held back. So Kikyo was determined to help her little sister reach her full potential. After all it would bring the family even more honor to have so many gifted children.

Souta too was happy that his baby sister would now be able to protect herself and help to defend humans from demons in the best and most permanent ways possible: purification. Although he found her lack of enthusiasm on the subject a little concerning, especially after that attack she had suffered the worst thing about it was that she didn't even seem to harbor a grudge against those youkai. But he was sure she would grow into her role with training and eventually the academy would prepare her to become a Guardian.

Her grandfather was also only too happy to have another spiritually gifted child in the family although something about this grandchild had always been different. She was always the one to avoid a fight and find a more peaceful resolution even with the youkai laden scenarios she was given. Rather than purify them like her brother and sister always chose to do she would never use her powers until the last possible second. Worried about her safety he still couldn't help but be impressed with the non-violent solutions she came up with. She would definitely be one of the more diplomatic Guardians when she got older.

Her parents couldn't be prouder (and relieved) that all their children had holy powers. They would be a great asset into the Guardian ranks someday. And so this next school year would see Kagome now enrolled into a formal schooling system eagerly going with her brother and sister everyday and doing her best in classes as well as making new friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 5: Pain and Remembrance

The next four years would see a growth spurt for the short skinny child both physically and spiritually. She was now a much more active participant in the family doing her chores earnestly, listening to stories about the great war although she still did question why things were the way they were at times, but most of all she really worked at getting her powers under control. She was actually beyond advanced in her ability to pull her powers in so well they were completely concealed so that no one who didn't know her would have suspected her to be a Miko. Overall she seemed to finally accept the fact that demons were evil and couldn't be trusted much to the pleasure of her parents and brother. But probably the biggest difference came from her new human friends: Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Rin. Souta and Kikyo always had their friends and now it was Kagome's turn. She still thought about Shippo but she clearly understood he had not been a friend she could have brought over or really been seen hanging out with.

Kagome was so happy to have friends her own age again to gossip and keep secrets with or spend the night over someone else's house, although at times she still felt a bit different from them. This is not to say she didn't enjoy the quality family time she got now being able to do things she had been excluded from before she had her powers. And of course Kikyo was still her best sister-friend, it was just a different experience to have non family friends.

Being at an all girls school was a good thing in her parents' opinion as both Kagome and Kikyo were turning into very beautiful young girls. There would always be plenty of time for boys later, right now their studies were more important. And besides Kagome still seemed a bit naïve and entirely too trusting for her own good, always wanting to see some amount of good in every person or demon. However, girls only included any female youkai child in the area as well. And although human friends were encouraged and the only ones allowed on shrine grounds, Kagome's inquisitive and friendly nature was not one to completely ignore the possibility of other friendships.

Much to the chagrin of her parents class projects had initiated her friendship with a couple of youkai children. Although this friendship didn't seem as pronounced as with her human friends it was still there.

To Kagome Ayame and Kirara were exciting and a new adventure. Something that called to her nature. And although both youkai were somewhat wary about her sister Kagome's easy going and genuinely friendly nature kept them in the somewhat awkward at times friendship.

But alas her family's relatively stable life came to a screeching halt during her 13th year. After Kagome turned twelve, Azumi decided her children were old enough and responsible enough to leave them at home under their grandfather's supervision. In short she wanted to go back to work with her husband again. Katsuo, being as stubborn as his son and youngest daughter could be sometimes, had been working by himself now for a little while.

After his wife had their third child and decided to stay home to care for the children he had been partnered with Benjiro, a taijia from another distinguished family in the Guardians. The partnership was a very good one, his son Kohaku was even good friends with Souta and went to the same school. He also had a daughter about Kagome's age but who was in a different school system. Unfortunately about a year ago a demon dent on revenge had killed Benjiro's wife in an attempt to get at him. Working together Benjiro and Katsuo had tracked it down and killed it. But right after Benjiro had retired as a training instructor within the Guardians as his children only had one parent now. And Katsuo went on to a solo position for awhile until a new partner could be found that could keep up with him. No one was disputing the power he was able to channel but his family still worried about his going out alone with no one to watch his back. So Azumi happily went back to work.

But after a year of good work tragedy finally caught up with the Higurashi family. In a terrible fight involving wanted fugitives Katsuo lost his life and Azumi very nearly did as well. The whole team they lead against the demons suffered damage and loss. The demons were also killed but so were two other teammates.

Souta had taken it the worst, withdrawing into himself for a good many months before rejoining life now with an absolute hatred for all things demon. He had always and absolutely idealized his father so it was no wonder that it would take a very long time for him to be able to fully cope. And now that he was poised to enter the academy he became all about training and family protection.

Kikyo to became a bit more solemn with less time for laughing and having fun devoting herself to helping her mother and preparing for the academy as well.

Both Azumi and their grandfather felt the pain and loss of a husband and son but also felt the need to put up a strong and supportive front for the kids. They knew as did Katsuo the dangers in their line of work but had accepted the protection of their family and the human race in general with honor. They would remain strong and it was certainly a very good if not horrible lessen for the kids to learn.

As for Kagome she became a little more quiet and thoughtful grieving alone for awhile as she too helped Kikyo with their mother's recovery. She couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty and question her actions of consorting with demons when her family fought against them for the safety of human kind. And now her father was dead and her mother injured because of them.

With so many swirling confusing thoughts inside her head coupled with the pain of their loss she ran outside into the well house where she held her aching head in her hands and let the pain out in her tears. Arms went around her shoulders in a comforting manner as her brother hugged her.

"Don't worry Kagome, when we become Guardians they'll pay." His voice was fierce. And Kagome couldn't help but shiver a little. She had never known her brother to be so full of hatred. She didn't like it and was worried for him.

"But the ones who killed father are dead." The fear for her brother stopping her tears, "Other innocent lives don't need to be hurt."

"Demons aren't innocent! They wait until your back is turned and then strike. Why do you still question that? Who's side are you on?" he asked anger focused on her now while shifting away from her.

"All i'm saying is don't go out and ruin another family's life who haven't done anything."

Jumping up Souta glared at her, "Father was just killed probably saving several human lives and all you can do is think about defending them? That just makes you a traitor!" He was blinded by grief Kagome told herself as she just took it in. "Just you wait" Souta continued, " Your treacherous ways are going to get you stabbed in the back someday. And those youkai at your school who you think are your friends will probably be the ones to do so." He snarled at her and then stormed away.

Kikyo having heard the yelling had come out and was now standing to the side of the doorway as Souta left. "He's right you know…or at least to some extent." she said, "You really should be more careful who you trust and hang around with."

"I am careful." Kagome said whipping away the remnant of her tears. Kikyo too was going to be like this?

Kikyo sighed, "I think dad's death has been hardest on Souta. You'll just have to give him some time to cool off and for kami's sake don't go saying anything else around him about demons."

Kagome nodded and Kikyo gave her a small smile before leaving her to her swirling thoughts again.

Over the next few months Souta did seem to calm down but Kagome still avoided him. Not that she saw him much as he had just received his acceptance letter into the academy which sent him into a preparation frenzy and lots of overtime in training before he would leave home. The academy was a good 200 miles away and Souta had decided he would live there while he trained. Besides, Kohaku was to be his roommate.

This certainly was exciting new and helped to lift the family's spirits. Kikyo couldn't wait to send out her application next year although with who their family was there wasn't ever any doubt they would get in.

In the meantime Kagome's studies as well as her human friends kept her busy. But Souta's angry words had stayed in her head plaguing her with doubts. And this combined with the still painful loss of her father unconsciously made her put some distance between herself and her youkai friends. Not that they were always invited over to each other's houses but the lack of cheerful greetings in the hallway and the quickly scurrying away after the human friends had Ayame and Kirara wondering what was up. They had heard her father died, though they didn't know how, but that had been quite a few months ago now. Surely her period of mourning was over by now and besides that she seemed to be talkative enough with those other human girls. For Ayame this was all too weird and she was going to find out what the problem was. After all Kagome had always been so different from most other humans and she wasn't going to stand by while those human girls were probably turning her into another one of them. Hatching a plan she recruited Kirara to help her corner Kagome after school that Friday when she was at archery practice.

Of course they waited until after the practice was over to approach considering there were a couple of Miko's on the field as well and they didn't want any 'accidental' misfires in their direction. Watching her in practice they could see Kagome was one of the best there and it was probably a good thing she wasn't a Miko.

Kagome was almost always the last one off the field and was just finishing up when she heard a voice shout "Hey Kagome wait up, we wanna talk to you."

Turning to see Ayame and Kirara coming over she fidgeted nervously and replied "Um ok, just let me put this stuff away." She slowly put her equipment and target away and then nervously made her way over to them. "Um hi, what are you guys doing?"

Always one to get straight to the point Ayame answered "Were fine. The question is what's up with you? How come you've started ignoring and avoiding us?"

"Aren't we like friends?" Kirara added.

"Um… yeah… we are."Kagome answered with downcast eyes. In truth the Ayumi, Eri and Yuka had never liked or understood the idea of being friends with youkai and even took to bad mouthing and criticizing the friendship. So when Kagome's confusion manifested they quickly took the opportunity to put their friend back on the path of segregation. Only Rin's steady reserve on the matter and non-judgmental attitude on the friendship had ever given Kagome some hope all was not lost for a true peace.

"No no it's not that." Kagome paused and sighed.

"Then what is it?" Ayame pushed.

Kagome let it all come out, "It's just that your youkai and I'm human. And well my father was just killed by youkai and my family was so upset and then people are about how we don't mix and my brother yelled at me and called me a traitor and I was just so confused and hurt and scared." Kagome paused to catch her breath and could feel tears threaten to spring to her eyes. She chanced a quick look up when they stayed silent and was sorry to see their stunned faces.

"Great! So are you going to start following the masses and cancel being our friend?" Ayame's tone was accusing.

"What Ayame means," Kirara quickly and loudly interrupted giving her hot headed friend a 'simmer down' look, "is that we are sorry about what happened to your father but we thought you knew all youkai are not like that just as all human's aren't perfect either. We thought we were friends."

Kagome looked from Kirara's serene face to Ayame's impatient one and realized they were right. Here she had been treating them like the plague and yet they sought her out, listened to her rant and still wanted to be friends. She was reminded just why the friendship they had somehow forged had been able to stand and that it was her own heart she should be listening to.

"Your right, we are friends. And it shouldn't matter that were youkai or human because friends are there for each other. And like I do know a group shouldn't be judged by the action s of a few. I'm sorry you guys for my actions and thank you for reminding me."

"Alright. So now that that's settled lets go and get some ice cream or something." Ayame cheerfully put in.

/

When Kagome got home in the late afternoon Kikyo was outside performing assorted kata's with her katana in hand. "Hey Kagome can you come over here for a minute?" she called out as her sister was passing by.

"What is it?" Kagome asked walking over.

"What were you doing with those youkai earlier?"

"Their my friends." Was the simple answer.

"Friends? Youkai?" Kikyo asked.

"They're really nice and fun Kikyo in and outside of class. Youkai aren't just inherently evil you know. Besides what was the purpose of the peace agreement all those years ago if not to stop the death and destruction and end the great war giving this world a second chance?" Kagome resolve was absolute.

"But we're Miko, the natural opposite of a demon." Kikyo tried to reason.

"Who better to start as an example then? And besides our powers may be opposite but not necessarily our dispositions."

Forced to acknowledge the truth in her words Kikyo still wasn't thrilled or entirely convinced about it. All her life she had been taught that demons were the enemy. They were born with enhanced abilities and powers that only the Guardian stood in the way of. Sure they lived and worked side by side because of the treaty but you should never fully let your guard down around them. And as future Guardians she and her sister would be charged with the responsibility of keeping them in line by any means possible. "Just be careful and watch your back, ok? And don't say such things to loud. I don't know if the family let alone the world is ready for your radical foresight just yet."

Kagome smiled "Always and of course." And she added, "And thanks Kikyo for being my wonderful older sister."

"Sure whatever, but I probably shouldn't be encouraging you." Kikyo smiled back. "So enough talking. Go and change and grab a sword and lets spar a bit."

"Alright." Kagome said running into the house. With Souta gone now and their mother and grandfather kept busy with Guardian business or shrine ground maintenance the tension in the house had been lifted and Kikyo was once again being the fun older sister Kagome had always liked. Time was definitely the answer for all types of wounds. And as the months passed sisterly bonds would grow stronger as well as those of friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: OOC ness, all characters are being written to suit the story. My apologies to any this may offend but you have been warned

Chapter 6

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka being the typical girly girl humans of the five were not pleased with Kagome's about face. Thankfully Rin was a bit more of the tomboy type like Kagome and due to her parents' positions as a negotiator and a corporate secretary she had had more exposure to tolerance. And so Kagome couldn't be happier or relieved that it was Rin who was with her when Kirara had approached them and invited her to a small gathering she was having at the local park the next weekend. "And there'll be food and games and even a couple of other humans are coming."she added that last part. "If you can bring something that'll be good but you don't have too."

"That sounds like fun. I'll just have to make sure the family doesn't have plans." Kagome answered.

"Ok good." Kirara happily answered. "Oh and you can come to if you want." She directed to Rin. She really didn't know the girl but of Kagome's human friends she seemed the nicest.

Rin was surprised and mumbled a possible acceptance. But after Kirara left she turned to Kagome and said "Are you really going?"

"Yeah it sounds like fun."

"If the others hear about this they'll flip for sure." Rin said with a laugh.

"They don't really need to know." Kagome said suddenly worried if the other three girls found out that they might blab to her family. "They'll only end up saying something to my mother. Can we please just keep this to ourselves Rin?"

"But someone should know where you went if something happened."

"Well you'll know."

"Yeah, but…"

"If you don't tell I'll be sure to invite you over when my brother comes back home for a visit in a few weeks. And you know Kohaku always stops by with him to say hi on his way to his house." Kagome said slyly.

Rin, after having met the older Kohaku when she and Kagome had first become friends had harbored a secret crush on the boy ever since but was still too shy to do anything about. Something Kagome had picked up on quickly.

Blushing Rin quickly agreed to the terms.

"Hah! I thought so" Kagome laughed. "And you should also come with me, it'll be fun. And we won't be the only humans there so that can't possibly be a factor."

That one Rin had to think about, she didn't really have anything against demons in general but being around so many could be a bit nerve racking. But she would end up going after Kagome's coaxing and they would both have fun. Ayame had been skeptical at first about inviting Rin but the girl had proved to be ok.

And of course Kagome kept her promise. The day Souta got home on his four week break was full of excitement and activity for the family. Everyone, including Kagome, was curious to hear how his first year had gone. And even though they had separated on harsh terms she still had missed her brother's presence. The brother who had always been kind if not a little protective had still been a valued playmate in better days. Now he had been at the academy for a year and she was happy to be seeing him again. She hoped that he had forgotten their argument by now and would be the old Souta from before their father had died.

And she wasn't totally disappointed. He may not have been the Souta from before but at least he seemed to have forgotten their differences in opinion and seemed just as happy to see her and the rest of the family. And within a couple of days things once again settled into a routine. Azumi fussing over her son who had grown to be so much like his father, Ji-chan remarking how proud he made the family and testing his knowledge with surprise riddles and hypothetical situations, and Kikyo relentlessly after him to tell her everything and anything about academy life and its expectations. As for Kagome she enjoyed sparing with him whenever she could, learning some of the many different styles he was being taught.

It wasn't until almost three weeks after they got home that Kohaku was to come over and of course Kagome wasted no time invited Rin over as well. If Kohaku had never noticed Rin before he did now, Kagome made sure of it. They weren't children anymore and at fifteen Rin was quite lovely. It would seem that a year's worth of hard work and no time for anything but training helped to open the young man's mind to the fact that she liked him.

Shy at first, it took both of them the rest of the week to actually be able to talk to each other alone resulting in a double date with Souta and his girlfriend Hitomi as well as Kohaku asking to see her again the next time he would be back. Rin couldn't be happier.

Kagome was of course happy for her friend as well but saddened by the fact that Kikyo would be leaving with the boys when they went back. Souta's being gone had been felt but it was definitely going to be hard not having her big sister around. Kikyo had always been a source of comfort and understanding. The one family member who always had time for her, would listen to her, and who never expected anything other than for Kagome to be herself. She would miss the gentle advice and companionship and fervently hoped the academy would not have to profound an effect on her.

After their departure Rin immediately dragged Kagome off to find Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. She was absolutely gushing about Kohaku and needed to tell the others. Oh wouldn't they be so envious to hear she was dating an academy man!

"Oh you're so lucky!" exclaimed Yuka, "Kohaku is so handsome!"

"And in the academy's uniform to." Ayumi sighed dreamily.

"How come we weren't invited?" Eri asked a bit perturbed.

"Yeah the next time your brother shows up with friends we want to come over to." Yuka said.

"Well uh ok if they stay for awhile again." Kagome said, "I had promised Rin to properly introduce her to Kohaku this time." She smirked as Rin blushed.

"I had thought about going into the Guardians at one time." Piped up Ayumi, "But I hear they are so hard on you that only like 32% make it. I don't think I could take it and besides youkai are already scary much less fighting them."

"Yeah at least you were born into the life with who your family is." Eri told Kagome. "Ayumi just likes the way their uniforms look." She teased the other girl.

"It is hard work." Kagome agreed.

"But hey, now that Kagome and Rin both know academy boys we'll have a better chance to." Giggled Yuka.

Kagome sighed; her friends were so boy crazy. If she happened to meet a great guy, well then great. She wasn't in any hurry and had plenty to keep herself busy for now. As it was she had received an invitation to a party Ayame was having and unable to convince Rin to come this time had decided she would go by herself.

Ayame had said there would be a few people there Kagome would know and that it would be fun especially since her parents were away and they would have the house for themselves. Kagome decided to walk as it wasn't too far and was a nice evening. When she got there the party was already in full swing. Steeling her nerves, she wasn't much of a party girl, she walked up the path to the front door.

The door was flung open and Kirara stood there babbling on "Kagome! Oh my gosh you have to come over here. Oh just wait I was so surprised! But then again I guess I shouldn't have been." A little shocked at first having never seen Kirara this excited before she had no choice but to follow the neko youkai, who had seized her hand and was pulling her through the crowd towards the kitchen. Who she saw shocked her speechless for a few seconds.

"Shippo?" she gasped.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as they met in a friendly hug.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" she said as they released. "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah me too, we actually just moved back a couple of months ago. I'll be going to a different school though cause I live in a different area now."

"Heh I guess you would huh." She gave a weak nervous laugh.

"Hey let me introduce you to my girlfriend Shiori. She knows Kirara and that's how I was invited." Shippo said happily.

When Kagome met Shiori she was surprised to see a half demon. While it wasn't common she knew that some humans and demons could find love together, although it was almost always a difficult journey to take. She was happy to know that after over 300 years of tentative peace the two races could come together to form a loving family unit, a true sign of harmony. But in talking with Shiori she was told of the hardships she and her parents had to deal with. Although Shiori was a very kind and forgiving person Kagome could tell that a person of such mixed heritage might have an even harder life than their parents. Sometimes change could be to slow in coming.

However Kagome and Shiori got along just fine and Kagome was truly happy that Shippo had found such a wonderful girlfriend.

"So are you staying for awhile then?" Kagome asked Shippo once they got another minute alone.

"At least until I decide whether or not I'm going into the Sentinels after high school." He replied "Are you going to be a Guardian?" he asked looking down.

"Probably what with my family's history my life is practically all planned out." She quietly answered with a hint of frustration.

"They don't know you're a Miko do they?" Shippo asked just as quietly indicating the others around them.

"They don't need to." Kagome said with a worried glance around "I've got it under control now. Nothing like that accident will ever happen again. So there's no need for anybody to look at me differently because of it."

"Yeah your control must be really good cause I can't sense any power at all from you." He smiled and showed her his hands "They healed up but it did take a little longer."

"I'm extra careful to keep a tight hold on it." She answered sheepishly. Then changing the subject "So were your parents kind of surprised when you introduced them to Shiori?"

"Nah after you I don't think any other friend I would ever bring home would shock them." He laughed

"I'm glad they weren't soured against humans in general them." Kagome replied.

"They knew it was accidently provoked." He reassured "Hey maybe you could come over and say hi sometime?"

"They wouldn't mind a trained Miko in the house?"

"You have control now and you were always polite."

"Uh ok, but maybe Shiori could be there to or something." She replied somewhat nervously.

"Done." Shippo said happily "So what-"

But he was cut off by the rude question of "Hey runt who's this?"

Kagome turned around as Shippo groaned in irritation to face the newcomer.

"Inuyasha this is Kagome an old friend. Kagome this is Inuyasha my somewhat big mouthed friend." Shippo grinned at Inuyasha's irritation.

This Inuyasha had white hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans. But what stood out the most to Kagome where the fluffy triangular ears on top of his head. Another Hanyo.

"Well at least she's somewhat decent in the looks department." Inuyasha commented rudely.

Kagome bristled at this and was about to retort when Shippo jumped in, "Uh heh heh you'll have to excuse Inuyasha. He can be a little rough around the edges until you get to know him better." He said as he gave Inuyasha a hard nudge with his elbow.

"Keh who said I wanted to get to know this human any better." A disgruntled Inuyasha snapped.

Once again Kagome was about to retort when Shippo grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Excuse us a minute." He threw over his shoulder at Inuyasha.

"Geeze is he always that charming when meeting new people?" Kagome huffed.

"Don't blab or anything no one else really knows about this." Shippo warned, "It's a sensitive subject but his mom was from a prominent human family and was killed to restore the family honor she had disgraced for being with his father. So he's kind of distrusting of humans. He was still pretty young when it happened."

"That's so sad!" Kagome said obviously distressed. "I'll definitely try and hold my tongue and be patient with him. Is he a dog demon by the way?" she asked?

"With a name like Inuyasha?" Shippo smirked.

"Well I'm not a full Miko just yet." Kagome protested.

Laughing at her embarrassment Shippo said "Well I better go see what Inuyasha wanted but we'll talk later ok?"

"Ok see you later."

While wondering around the party and talking with some of the other humans invited Kagome found Ayame and was introduced to her boyfriend Koga, another wolf demon. Koga liked Kagome immediately and after hearing about Inuyasha's rude introduction seemed to take delight in pointing out all his other faults.

Inuyasha happened to be near enough to hear this over the decently lowered music volume and came right over. And soon enough name calling turned into a fight and although Kagome was informed this was quite normal for the two brash males she decided to go up to the roof for some fresh air as the backyard was also full of party goers.

Stepping out onto the roof top she looked up at the stars and breathed a small sigh of relief into the fresh night air. Night time under the stars always had a soothing effect. There wasn't very much of the moon tonight but the lights from the party downstairs made it bright enough for her to see. As she made her way to the edge she was contemplating whether she should stay up here for a while or call it a night and go home when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"If you fell I might have to leave my comfortable spot to catch you."

Startled she looked up to the oversized chimney to see who else had retreated to the solitude of the roof. He appeared to be a demon from the silver hair and claws she could see from her angle. Shifting a little she replied "Oh sorry to disturb you, I didn't realize anyone else was up here."

"It's no disturbance."

She gave a small smile and then slowly made her way to the door leading back to the party. It had been nice to see Shippo again and she was very glad to see other humans mingling happily with the youkai at the party but she didn't want to be the cause of any more fighting so maybe she should just go home now.

And as if reading her mind the stranger said "Those two idiots go at it all the time, easily started and easily broken up. It is of little consequence."

"Oh heh so I was told" she blushed "But I certainly don't want to be the cause of any friction for Ayame's party."

"You are friends with the northern wolf clan heir?" he asked jumping down to stand by the edge of the roof. He was definitely a good looking male demon. And she could just feel the power he was keeping well hidden.

"We've been friends for a little while now. She certainly knows how to have fun but I'm glad Kirara is around to balance out the situation sometimes." She gave a small laugh.

"Wolves can certainly be hyperactive at times." He agreed

"I'm Kagome by the way." she smiled

"Sesshomaru."

"I don't mean to pry but are you related to Inuyasha?" she couldn't help but ask.

"My half brother." He answered

"Ah, the resemblance must stop at the physical level then." She remarked

That earned her a snort in agreement. "Inuyasha indeed lacks a certain refinement." Was his dry comment. "But then his life has had its share of grief."

Kagome stayed quiet a moment remembering what Shippo had said. "There is still too much bitterness in this world and unfortunately the innocent may suffer from that. One should never be judged on what they are but who they are. We may be in a relatively peaceful time period but I guess old grudges die hard." She said sadly. "But I think with a little time your brother and I might become better acquainted." She ended hopefully.

He was looking at her earnestly now. For such a young human she had some very solid convictions. And it seemed she truly believed them with how she spoke and he found himself acknowledging the truth in her words. And the fact that she was still willing to be friends with his brother after his no doubt very rude behavior made her different than most humans he knew. "Yes true change can take a very long time to come about." He agreed and then smirked at her as he added "One might think that over 300 years would change that but then humans can be quite stubborn."

"Oh I suppose that could be true but what with a youkai's memory matching their lifespan, well there might be two problems then." She smirked back. He smiled and she had to continue on quickly to brush aside his handsome smile, "Seeing Shippo again tonight after so long reminded me that although it might take some time change does happen."

"The fox that is Inuyasha's friend?" he asked

"Yeah he and I were friends way back before he had to move."

"Mm, as I understand it a Miko came into their community…"

"And a youkai child was killed so his parents wanted to move." She sadly and quickly interrupted

He was staring at her now and he knew it but didn't care, he was becoming captivated by her. And he was a bit surprised to find that he, Sesshomaru Taisho had already accepted this fact and was interested in this human. He wasn't one who outright hated them but neither had he ever paid them any attention when not necessary. But there was just something about her that called to him.

"What are you looking at? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly breaking his chain of thought.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just looking at you." He replied softly

Shocked at first she could only blush and look away not expecting that answer at all. But she absolutely jumped when his hand touched hers. She looked up at him and he gave her a small smile reaching for her hand again and this time she let him take it into his own. She looked down at their joined hands and he gave a slight squeeze being mindful of his claws.

She was just wondering at the fact that she was holding hands with a youkai when the door to the roof burst open. Both hands separated as they turned towards the door to see an inebriated Koga and Inuyasha come through followed by an angry Ayame telling them the next time they had better control themselves or risk being banned from anymore parties. Apparently they had smashed a table downstairs.

Upon seeing their audience all three stopped in their places for a second. Ayame and Koga's looks were curious but Inuyasha's went from shocked to displeasure. A little embarrassed Kagome was relieved when Ayame broke the ice with "Oh hey Kagome I thought you had already left with most of the others."

"What time is it?" Kagome asked a little alarmed.

"About 11:15." Ayame answered.

"Oh my gosh I should have been home an hour ago!" Kagome started to panic. "My parents are going to be mad."

"Um I'll go find your sweater." Ayame offered. And then grabbing both Koga and Inuyasha by the ears she said "And you two have a mess to clean up!"

"Fine just leggo the ear!" complained Inuyasha

"I'm coming I'm coming, gods woman let go!" grumbled Koga

Last to the door Sesshomaru stopped Kagome with a hand on her arm, "When can I see you again?" he asked?

"Wha … me?" she asked still surprised at such a demon being interested in her.

"You. I enjoyed our conversation." He said not quite able to fully admit his stirring feelings out loud.

Blushing she answered "Um I don't know. My family and studies keep me kind of busy and…" and she would have mumbled more excuses if he hadn't cut her off.

"Meet me at Ryu Park tomorrow at eleven?

Worried about what her family and friends would do if they found out she stalled a moment. 'But I have other demon friends, granted the family doesn't really approve and they're all girls. But that's all we are right, just friends? Of course we just met and he's a male youkai who is really good looking. But we're just sort of new friends.' Her mind was going a mile a minute but she stopped long enough to agree to meet him as they were _just_ friends. However all the way home she couldn't quite shake the feelings of nervous excitement that swirled through her.

Sesshomaru watched her go after walking with her down the stairs. She had declined his offer to walk her home and he didn't push it. There was an active shrine around here and she should be safe enough. Sensing his brother's aura approaching him he turned around, "Hey Sesshomaru what was that all about? You and that human?" his voice was irritated.

"Conversing" was all Sesshomaru offered for his brother.

"With a human, female, and alone on the roof?"

"As you saw."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha was getting more and more irritated by his brother's strange behavior. "You don't just talk to any human unless they have a use."

"I found her to be an interesting conversationalist."

"Yeah and she could be considered easy on the eyes to huh?" Inuyasha snidely put in.

"That could certainly be seen as a plus." Sesshomaru refused to be riled up by his brother.

Unable to take it Inuyasha bit out "Keh, I never thought you'd be one to fall for a human considering they only bring hatred and trouble."

"Inuyasha quit bothering him and help us finish." Ayame said walking over to them.

"When isn't he annoying!" Koga yelled from inside.

"Can it flea bag!" Growled back Inuyasha.

"Enough already." An exasperated Ayame sighed, "Never mind just go home Inuyasha. Koga can stay and help me finish up."

"Hey! How come dog boy doesn't have to finish?" Koga complained coming over.

"Because if it's just both of you here nothing will get done. And you're the one starting again. So just go Inuyasha." Ayame said pushing him toward the door.

Inuyasha gave Koga a smug smile as he walked out but turned around to see his brother was already gone. "He's a goddamn fool." He muttered under his breath as he headed home.

An: was going back through past chapters and found lots of grammar errors :{ will try and do better editing


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 7

To agitated to get much sleep last night Kagome was up before the sun and getting her chores done in record time surprising both her mother and grandfather seeing as she usually liked to sleep in on her days off. When asked about her early rise this morning she told them she had plans to meet a friend. Luckily she was only thanked for getting her chores done so early and told to be careful and have a good time. Finished a good three hours early Kagome decided to walk to the park taking the scenic longer way there. When she got there she found a bench facing the pond in the shade and sat watching the ducks float around chasing each other or after bread crumbs thrown to them by some children. This particular park was close enough to both the nearby human and youkai communities and was frequented by both. She wasn't there longer than an hour when he showed up. As he approached she was sure to keep her powers locked up so tight that she couldn't sense a demonic aura any more than any other human. But being trained practically from birth she did have an innate sense of knowing when demonic danger was lurking. And Sesshomaru did not present any threat that she could feel as he sat down by her. Yes he was youkai and yes he was powerful but he did not in any way seem threatening to her person.

"Your early." She smiled at him.

"As are you." He smiled back.

"I finished my morning chores early and decided to walk over and sit for awhile." She explained. Now that he was sitting next to her, her heart began to flutter again.

"Have you had anything for lunch?"

"I'm not that hungry yet thank you."

"Let's walk then." He said getting up and giving her his hand. With a shy smile she accepted his hand.

They spent a good half day together talking and walking. They found they had several things in common including kendo and self defense. He was somewhat surprised that this little human female had such a passionate interest in defensive arts.

"Are you going into the Guardians?" he asked somewhat seriously when the thought came to him.

"I know my family would like that and I was pretty sure at one point that I was but lately I'm not anymore." She answered truthfully. "That must seem like a contradiction to what I preach huh?" she gave a nervous laugh. "But I've also thought if I did go in I might be able to bring about a more positive influence on tolerance. Although from what my brother has told me I'm starting to doubt this."

"It would seem like a very large task indeed. One no doubt only you could tackle with such tenacity, but also one of near impossible magnitude." He replied solemnly.

Kagome sighed in agreement, "The Guardians and Sentinels were started to help ensure the newly created peace and to help resolve any conflicts in a peaceful manner. Now all they seem to do is use violence to solve the problem and exact revenge while hiding behind their ranks."

He was giving her that half smile again. "What? Was I preaching again?" she asked embarrassed.

He gave a low chuckle, "You are probably the first human I know voicing such things aloud. Because of that, even if you do not become a Guardian it is a good thing you are able to protect yourself."

"Yeah but since it was my family who have trained me so far maybe we had better end our day here before we reach my house. I don't exactly want to explain that I've been out with you all day for the moment." She said a little nervously. And at his questioning look she sheepishly hurried on "Um well my family knows I have some youkai friends what with school work and class projects but um… I think they might look at you a little differently."

"Ah, well I guess it does look different to be walking with me instead of Ayame or Kirara." He smirked at her blush. "But I will admit I to did not tell my family where I was going today." And at her smiling questioning look he finished with "I saw no need to inform them of what is not their business."

"Well then I suppose this is between you and I for now." She laughed

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow? Oh I can't I already promised my grandfather help."

"The day after?"

Kagome blushed and suddenly becoming conscientious of their standing in plain sight so close to her neighborhood she grabbed his hand and led him to a more sheltered corner off the main side walk. And then realizing she was holding his hand flushed even brighter as she released it.

He too could feel a small twist in his gut.

"Sesshomaru… um… we're just friends right?" she asked convincing herself that this fluttering feeling inside her was nothing. Sure her family had turned a somewhat blind eye to her youkai girlfriends but that would not be so with this gorgeous male standing with her now. Being more than friends with him might happen for some other girl but certainly could not for her or especially her family.

"Yes we could be friends and as such I am asking to see you again." He answered intently looking into her eyes.

She had to look away from his intensity and gave a shaky little laugh. And ruthlessly squashed the rising blush to ask, "Ok then what other days work best for you?" After an agreement as to when they could meet next she had to resist the urge to run away as she turned to continue walking the rest of the way home alone feeling his eyes on her as he watched her leave.

Time with Sesshomaru was always interesting with lively conversations or debates, as some of them turned into, or the occasional kendo match and hiking along the mountain trails. They were never dates but two good friends spending time together she would always tell herself whenever she started to feel lightheaded from one of his gorgeous smiles or if he held her hand occasionally or even just looked at her the way he sometimes did. She could not possibly be falling for this youkai even if he was everything she could have ever wanted in a man. Intelligent, strong, brave, and reasonable. Most importantly reasonable. He was willing to listen to her and not be quick to take sides but would discuss possibilities. And of course his looks didn't hurt either. He felt right but she also just couldn't completely ignore the alarm bells in the back of her mind.

With their compatibility and growing closeness she was somewhat glad that school would start soon. She was afraid of liking him too much and his subtle hints hadn't gone unnoticed either, merely neatly bypassed. She knew her family would never approve and didn't want to be the cause of any strife between his or her families. Sesshomaru seemed to be from a good well to do family that had already seen its share of hardships.

One day Kagome and Sesshomaru were having lunch in a neighboring city when they were spotted by Shippo and Shiori who had just come from the museum. "Is that Sesshomaru with Kagome?" Shiori asked incredulously stopping dead in her tracks.

Almost bumping into her Shippo whirled around just as surprised "What! Where?" And sure enough there they were, Kagome laughing over some french fries and Sesshomaru smiling. They looked like any other couple out for the day having a nice time. Just as Shiori was about to cross over to the other side of the street Shippo grabbed her arm and pulled her behind some mail boxes, "No don't draw their attention." He told her.

"What? Why not?"

"Because Sesshomaru seems to be enjoying himself."

"And?"

"Well you haven't known him as long as I have and I haven't ever seen him that happy. He's always so quiet and composed and Inuyasha says he's never been one for much social interaction. But look at him now." Shippo pointed in his direction.

"Hmm well just from the little I know of Kagome she seems to be very nice and easy to get along with. Maybe it's her openness that draws him to her?"

'Open to everything except to what she and her family are.' Thought Shippo. 'Does he know I wonder?' From the other side of the street Sesshomaru turned to give Shippo and Shiori a very pointed look. At that they both jumped and made haste on their way. He would talk to Kagome later he thought.

Two days later Shippo called Kirara and asked her for Kagome's number. And when they met up he couldn't help but notice her extra happy mannerisms. After doing some more catching up he decided to break the ice with "So me and Shiori saw you with Sesshomaru a couple days ago."

That surprised her a little bit. "Oh um we just happened to meet up that day." She tried to pass it off.

Giving her a wry smile Shippo said "You two seemed pretty comfortable around each other to have just met up that day."

"Well we're friends now." She tried again.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru doesn't just make friends with just anyone and especially not with people he just met. And no offense but your also human."

"We're only friends." She repeated "And this is exactly why I didn't care to let anyone know. They would only panic over nothing. But I didn't think you would have made such a big deal about-"

"Does he know you're a Miko?" he interrupted. "Have you told him about your family?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" she asked getting defensive.

"What has that got to do with it?" Shippo exclaimed incredulously! "Youkai and human together is one thing and already comes with problems from the start but a youkai and miko? Two such forces could never be anymore opposite! And the power you both have is strong." At her silence and refusal to meet his eyes he continued in a more gentle tone "I tell you this as a friend to caution you not to hurt you."

She gave a melancholy sigh "You are a good friend Shippo and I will always consider you one of my best friends." And after a moment of uncomfortable silence between them she stood up to leave, "Thank you for your concern and advice. I should probably be getting back now."

But before she could go he said "You care about him don't you even if just a little? Or this wouldn't be so hard to hear."

"We're only friends." She said lamely, "And I suppose that's all we could ever be." She gave him a weak smile then bid goodbye.

Shippo watched her leave and felt very sorry to be the one to ruin quite possibly the happiness of two good people he knew but took solace in the protection of his friend. He hoped she had really heard him and wouldn't hide from the feelings she so obviously had for Sesshomaru behind the false words of 'we're only friends' and take immediate steps to avoid any complications. He was glad school would be starting soon and hoped it would bring lots of time for them to drift away from any summer novelties.

Kagome and Shippo kept in touch for the rest of the summer but would not breach that subject again. He was relieved that she truly didn't bare any hard feelings for that little discussion and was happy she and Shiori were also getting to know each other better. He knew what it was to find that someone special and hoped his friend would find it with a more reasonable prospect some day. The world was already a hard place and she didn't deserve the prosecution she would most likely find if her pathway wasn't deviated.

Of course with what was left of that summer vacation Kagome couldn't just stop seeing Sesshomaru. With or without Shippo's cautions she found she was still drawn to him. Not that Shippo's words had fallen on deaf ears, oh no she had definitely heard them. She liked Sesshomaru very much and there was no denying that anymore. That conversation had truly opened her eyes to the reality of her feelings for him. Feelings she had tried very hard to hide and convince herself were only of friendship. And now she found herself wondering at Sesshomaru's feelings to. Shippo had been right to worry and she knew she had to be cautious.

And so her final year of high school began. The next three years would be devoted to the academy. Her human girlfriends were all excitement as it would mean lots of cute boyfriend prospects. Kagome only rolled her eyes at that. She really hoped her friends found themselves some steady boyfriends soon. Of her four human girlfriends she was glad only Rin had any type of potential to get into the academy with her. Ever since she started dated Kohaku, Rin had started giving some serious thought to where she would be going after this school year. The girl definitely grasped the political issues and wasn't half bad in basic defense classes but to Kagome she seemed to lack any aggression which could help her consideration for the combat and reconnaissance program.

As for Ayame and Kirara, they both promised to stay friends with Kagome no matter what life brought. They both knew Kagome's positions very well and had no doubts their friend would remain true. They still continued to hang out much to the disdain of Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi who still constantly reminded Kagome and Rin, who had decided to apply for the academy's intelligence coordination program, that it was highly unheard of for future cadets to have demonic friends. Kagome was glad to already have a friend going into the academy when they were both accepted.

Kikyo was still there and of course was among the star pupils but it would be nice to have someone in the same classes and level as herself. Rin had also mentioned that they might be able to get help or pointers from her. Kagome agreed that might be possible but in the upper levels she had been told they were kept pretty. What she was most leery of was going in as a family legacy with two star siblings already gone through.

Her friendship with Sesshomaru throughout that school year was also kept alive. Although separated by her time in school they would still meet up occasionally and each time she saw him a little bit of her resolve to rein in her feelings for him seemed to be tossed aside in the excitement of being with him. They seemed to complement each other so well she started wondering if they weren't two parts of a whole? And it seemed that he liked her to. It was never said but felt in their glances at each other or their holding of hands. And probably most thrilling to her was that it was their secret.

She knew if she were to go into the Guardians she probably wouldn't have the already little time she had for him anymore. So one day just before the end of high school just to see if she had an option she casually remarked to her family that maybe she wasn't really academy material. To which she was promptly and severely reproached especially by her brother who was on a brief leave of absence.

"Every Higurashi since your great great grandfather has been a Guardian." Her grandfather protested.

"How could you think such a thing when your skills are already at competition level? All you need is some good disciplinary skills to hone your powers and the academy will definitely give you that." Her mother put in.

"Stop listening to those youkai at that school and get your priorities straight!" Souta told her coldly. "Father died protecting humans from such scum and you want to degrade our family honor and prestige for them? What is your dysfunction?" Souta was practically yelling at the end.

Thankfully Kikyo and her mother calmed things down but that was certainly the end of that discussion and the start of her immediate preparation for the academy. She also knew with dread that she would have to tell Sesshomaru now. 'How will he react? Will I lose him? Hah! That was funny' she thought, 'He really isn't mine and besides we were never suppose to be. Maybe this will be good thing if he does leave.' she sadly tried to reason with herself.

Bracing herself a few days before her scheduled departure she called him and asked to meet up. Making the excuse of needing more feathers for arrows she ran out quickly before any questions could be asked. He was already there when she arrived. Sensing something bothering her he took her hand and led her down one of the more private paths of the park.

He silently gave her hand a reassuring squeeze waiting for her to speak. She gave him a weak smile and squeezed back, 'Well then I guess I'm just going to say it' she thought. "Sesshomaru, you need to know that in a couple days I'll be going to the Guardian academy at Narwood."

He just continued walking but stayed quiet and his grip on her hand slackened a little. Just as she was starting to get really nervous he gave her hand a little squeeze and pulled them to a stop.

"It would seem we are walking the same path albeit from different directions." He sounded amused. At her puzzled look he elaborated "I am already a sentinel."

"Oh." Was her quiet surprised answer.

"This does not have to change anything unless you will it." He told her earnestly searching her eyes with his own.

"But a Guardian and Sentinel?" she asked immediately taking in his unspoken admission of his feelings for her.

"We are already a human and a youkai." He pointed out.

"You once mentioned your father being a prominent figure in youkai society. Wouldn't he be angry? I know for a fact my family would be."

"This is not their decision. It is ours."

"And what exactly is this to you?" she asked looking at him. She was a little afraid of what his answer could be but she needed to know. She knew deep down that she was in a way to falling in love with him. It had taken a little over a year for her to admit this to herself and if she was going to continue this path she needed to know she was not alone especially if she were to defy her family for him.

"Every demon instinctually knows when they've met someone special. You have captivated me since that first night on the roof and even then I knew I could not just let you go." He said it with such sincerity she was speechless for a moment. But that was all the time he needed to pull her into his arms. Relief and warmth went through him when her arms wrapped around him as well.

After a moment she released him and stepped back to look at him. She was a bit fearful that her powers would break the surface being so close to a demon and in such an excited state and didn't think now was the right time to make another big confession when they had barely established their importance to one another. But he would have to be told at some point she knew.

"Walk you back?" he offered

"Sure." She smiled. "But just to the beginning of the neighborhood."

And taking her hand in his they walked back in the direction of her house.

AN: Hidden miko powers hmmm, it was trouble once before


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 8

The academy was just as impressive as Souta and Kikyo had described it. The main building was a huge four story very practical looking structure, nothing from its ordinary outside appearance gave any indication to the amount of power and influence the Guardians wielded. To one side of the main building was the almost just as big three story dorm rooms and trainee amenities as well as the instructor's residencies. Some of the rooms even had small balconies. She had been told most of the instructors who stayed there resided on the bottom floor. To the other side of the main building was what was probably the indoor gym and training facilities. This building was another large three story building where the bottom was mostly locker rooms, instructor offices, the indoor pool, and some storage. To the other side of the gym building were a few sheds probably for more storage space.

Stretching behind the three big structures was an extensive tract of land and forest beyond that. This is where the archery ranges, track field, etc., were including the advanced stages obstacle courses in the forested region that surrounded the academy. Both Kikyo and Souta had made comments on how hard they were on you in that patch of forest. A trainee's tracking and fighting skills were made top notch with the challenges they set.

She was glad Rin would be here with her and in some of the same classes at least in this first year. Kikyo was in her last year here and would be kept very busy. Souta had graduated and was to become an official Guardian in a month at the ceremony. He and Kohaku, who was in the taijia group, had survived and passed their first year after graduating from the academy as novices under experienced teams. It would be a formal affair with members from both the Guardians and Sentinels there supposedly as a unified front welcoming new members into their ranks. So of course Kagome and her family would be attending being excused from classes for three days.

Rin wanted to come for a chance to see Kohaku and congratulate him in person so Kagome told her she would try and work it out. Both Rin and Kohaku had been exchanging letters and calls whenever they could as he was kept very busy and didn't get a lot of time off. Rin was happy being his girlfriend but it did get frustrating for her not getting to see him a lot. He reassured her that once his abilities were officially recognized and his placement permanent things would get better. But now that she was going into the Guardians too she would also be kept busy with little free time. Usually the calmer of the two it was almost humorous for Kagome to see her roommate as the worry wart instead of herself for once.

Rin had arrived a few days earlier and had promised to meet her at the main entrance of the dorm building. But being able to find her was quite the challenge as there were many other new arrivals in an already busy atmosphere. So grabbing her bags from the bus she determinedly made her way towards the front entrance through the horde of bodies.

"Kagome!" and suddenly Rin slammed into her nearly pushing them both over into some unsuspecting boy. "Oh sorry about that!" Rin laughed.

"Yeah sorry about my crazy friend." Teased Kagome.

"That's quite alright, I can't complain when two pretty girls almost fall on me." The boy gave a charming smile.

He was about to say more when Rin in her excitement grabbed one of Kagome's bags and then her friend saying "Come on let's get you checked in and up to the room. I think it pretty nice and it's the last one at the end of our hall so it'll probably be quieter than having neighbors on both sides. And probably more private to if you want to sneak a boyfriend in." teased Rin whispering the last part as they got in a line.

"What?" exclaimed a shocked Kagome "I thought you and Kohaku had something good going?"

"I'm talking about you." Rin laughed, "Of course me and Kohaku are still together … well sorta …as much as an active Guardian and new trainee can be anyways." She sighed. "I was just mentioning it to you cause there are some cute boys here like that one we bumped into. I've liked Kohaku since like forever so there's no way I'm letting go him now." She smiled

"Oh boy, please don't tell me you're turning into Eri or Yuka or Ayumi trying to set me up?"

"Well having a boyfriend is nice." Rin ended. Kagome was one of her best friends and although the girl could be a bit … different with some of her associations she was a good person and deserved to be just as happy as herself in the romance department.

"Next!" barked a harsh voice.

Immediately straightening up Kagome walked over.

"Name?" asked the man.

"Higurashi Kagome." Kagome replied

"Higurashi eh?" said the gruff looking man "Katsuo Higurashi's youngest?"

"Yes sir."

"Well well, your brother and sister were highly gifted cadets, I'm sure you'll make your family just as proud." Inwardly flinching Kagome managed an affirmation before taking the packet handed to her and scuttling off to Rin.

Rin was right about the room, it seemed comfortable and being at the end of the hall was a little bigger. Most rooms were built for two but there were some three person rooms and this was one of them. With two large windows on either side of the room it was well lit. There was a small kitchen space with breakfast nook besides the three semi partitioned bedrooms and single bathroom.

"So which bed do you want?" asked Rin, "Seeing as there are two left and we'll probably be getting another roommate soon." Rin had chosen the one closest to the kitchen which left one next to one of the windows and the other closer to the entrance. She chose the one by the window. "Great, let's get you unpacked then. Oh and I already bought some food so don't worry about that. Next time it can be your turn."

"Ok that works." Smiled Kagome.

When she was finished unpacking Rin took her for a tour of the grounds. Going to and fro from classes was going to be a challenge for both girls as their schedules had them assigned to a lot of classrooms that were far apart. "They probably do that to newbie's on purpose." Complained Rin as they walked back to their room. "At least it's good we're going through it now."

"That's for sure." Agreed Kagome "And it's nice that some of our classes are together. Kikyo told me that classes and training don't really branch out until the second year."

"Where is your sister anyways, I haven't seen her yet?"

"Really busy if she's gonna graduate into a novice this year." Kagome answered "It's going to be crazy busy for us to with only two weeks for winter break, two weeks for spring break, and four weeks for summer break."

Rin gave a low whistle "Geeze I guess it never really registered how much work this is going to be until now. No wonder there's no life outside of the academy."

"That's why most people who know they want to become a Guardian start training early to make being here a little bit easier." Kagome pointed out.

"Well that great seeing as I only really decided this about a year ago. I hope what we went through and the professional trainers my parents got for me will help." Lamented Rin

"I'm sure it will." Kagome encouraged as she took out her key and opened their door. Both girls stopped for a minute looking at the newcomer in their room.

She was a tall lean muscled girl maybe a little older than them with brown eyes and her brown hair in a ponytail. She looked familiar to Kagome for some reason. "Hi there, I guess I was assigned to this room also. I'm Sango."

"As in Sango Tagawa?" an excited Kagome asked

"Yeah that's my name."

"I'm Kagome, Souta's sister."

"Oh my gosh! Hi! It's been a while."

"Yeah how cool is it that they put us together. I'll bet family names had something to do with it." Laughed Kagome

"Sure doesn't hurt but I'll bet they've also got expectations for us now."

"Yeah I've already been told so." Agreed Kagome. "Oh and this is my friend Rin."

"Ahh Rin, I've heard a lot about you!" Sango gave a big smile

Rin smiled as her cheeks reddened. She had not met Kohaku's younger sister yet but he always spoke highly about her. "Are you a taijia to?" she asked

"Yup!" Sango answered confidently, "What are going into? I know Kagome here is a miko already."

"I'll be in the intelligence and coordination unit." Said Rin

"Well then we should make a good team then. So what do your first year schedules look like?" Sango asked

It turned out Sango and Kagome had a lot of classes in common. So much excitement with their new lives meant the girls got little sleep that night. The next day, the day before instruction began, the three girls spent getting to know each other and the school grounds better. Sango was going to fit right in and any worries Kagome had were temporarily forgotten with all the new excitement.

That next morning before the start of the first years' classes found Kikyo outside Kagome's dorm room. Being one of the best cadets and a Higurashi it was no trouble at all to ask the office of housing which room her sister was assigned to. She wanted to be sure to wish her sister well having been unable to see her since her arrival. Just as she was about to knock the door flew open as Rin nearly bumped into her. "Oh Kikyo hi!" Rin greeted. She should have known the ever energetic Rin would be Kagome's roommate.

"Good morning Rin I'm glad to see you here to. Is Kagome still in?"

"Yeah we were all just leaving to get to classes early and grab good seats."

"Good idea." Kikyo agreed

"Kikyo!" exclaimed Kagome, "Oh I'm so glad you were able to come by. I got your dorm number from mom but I didn't want to bother you or anything she said you've been really busy. Oh have you met Sango Tagawa?" She introduced as Sango walked over to the door.

"Yes I've met Sango briefly once before." Kikyo smiled a hello to the girl. "I just stopped by before classes to wish you well, all of you. And I'll be back to get you in four weeks for Souta's installment into the Guardians ceremony. And you to Sango if you need a ride."

"That would be great." Sango accepted

"Ok then I won't keep you any longer. Have a great day and Kagome you know where to find me if you need anything." She added as she left.

The girls were first to class and got chairs on the side by the windows. Others started to filter in about ten minutes to starting. There classes would consist of: the full and in depth history of humans and demons, the physiology, powers, and abilities of demons, The Eight Corners Truce, its regulations and impacts on the world, medicinal and toxic properties of plants, weapons, hand to hand combat, tactics and strategies, reconnaissance and technical support. After that load Sango and Rin would have any daylight remaining off. Kagome on the other hand had the holy powers and healing class which pretty much took her until dusk. If this was the first year she couldn't wait to see how hectic years two and three would be.

She had to wonder at their scheduling the miko classes in the early evening. The bright pink and purple glows put on quite a show in the lower light, especially from the more advanced students. Kikyo and some of the other top students would come and demonstrate for the newer classes sometimes and seeing her sister in action was always something to see for Kagome. But Kagome didn't spend long in the lower level miko courses. With the magnitude of her power and the superb control she already had on it she was quickly elevated into a more advanced and rigorous class along with another student, a houshi named Miroku. And although a bit of a lecher, Kagome still befriended the charming good natured monk who happened to be the same boy she had bumped into her first day there.

Kaede, Kagome's assigned mentor, was intrigued by this potentially very powerful young miko who always seemed to be holding back. Kagome was turning out to be one of the best students in all of her other classes except when it came to her powers. If Kaede hadn't been one of the older and most experienced miko instructors she might have missed the girls' carefully concealed restraint. Kaede was also Kikyo's mentor and had asked the older girl about her younger sister. Kikyo simply said her sister had always been weird about her powers, whether it had something to do with them surfacing late for a Higurashi or because she had a few demonic friends.

This worried Kaede and she hoped it was only a matter of time for the girl to loosen up because although she was strong sometimes a miko needed to unleash their full potential against a very strong aggressor. Kikyo was glad Kaede had noticed her sister's lack of enthusiasm in using her powers and hoped the woman would have better luck in bringing about her sisters' full potential.

Kagome did like and respect her mentor but was relieved to leave her scrutiny for the three days she had off to attend Souta's installment ceremony. Happily Rin would also be attending thanks to the pushing from both Kagome's and Kohaku's family. Sango didn't realize how serious her more reserved older brother was about Rin and this would remain the topic for the majority of the day's drive much to Rin's embarrassment. These three days off would be a welcome reprieve for the younger girls who found academy life very strenuous already. But strenuous or not Kagome still preferred it over home life. At the academy she was basically on her own and as much as she loved her family she needed this temporary break.

The next day at the event everyone was in a celebratory mood. As per tradition both graduated classes of Guardians and Sentinels within the encompassed area would be inducted during the same ceremony. It was another effort designed to present a unified front although some tensions could be felt sometimes. For Kagome happiness for her brother and the excitement of the event was mixed with nervousness when she spotted Inuyasha among the newly graduated Sentinels. That would mean Sesshomaru must be around. Excited and worried at the same time she immediately made sure to reign in her aura completely which earned her a puzzled glance from her sister who felt the withdrawal standing next to her.

Kagome avoided her sister's look and continued to scan the crowd. When she looked back towards Inuyasha she saw him looking at her with surprise and when he turned away she followed his line of sight and saw Sesshomaru. He saw her too and his expression was a promising sight for the nervous girl. She knew she would have to get away for a moment to see him. After the commencement and post announcements would be better though as everyone would be more occupied with friends, acquaintances, and congratulations.

Her chance came when she left her group and was headed over to the refreshments table she felt the brush of clawed fingers across her arm and heard his whispered "Come with me." Stealing a quick glance back at friends and family she made her way after him through the crowd. She caught up in time to see him going into and unused room and followed him in. No sooner was she through the door when his hands were around her waist and brought her close to him. Putting her arms around him as well she relaxed into him relieved. 'Well I guess this settles it.' She thought, 'I really **really** like him and obviously he does to.' She noted at how comfortable she felt. Could this be love?

"Surprised?" she asked with a smile as she pulled away a little to look at him.

"Quite" he replied "But certainly a nice one."

"My brother graduated last year as well." She said remembering Inuyasha up on the platform.

"How long will you be staying?" he asked

"We leave tomorrow we only got three days off. My friends' brother was also inducted." And then she timidly added "I missed you."

He looked at her with warmth and seized the opportunity to finally kiss her. Surprise faded into happiness as she returned the kiss. After a year and half of stolen time together she now knew she would be willing to pursue this. Probably after graduation would be best so that she would be completely self reliant and of course she still had to tell him who she really was.

Knowing they had been gone together from the ceremony as long as reasonably possible he reluctantly released her. She may be human but she was worth pursuit and he knew she would be his. "We have to go back don't we?" she sighed and he nodded not daring to reach for her again lest they linger any longer.

"Give me three years to get through the academy?" she asked as they just stood there neither wanting to move. He agreed to wait for her to finish her training. If they were going to be it might be wise for her to know Guardian methods as a safety precaution.

Leaving the room first she was found by Kikyo "There you are. Come on we're all going out to have some fun. You won't believe how rude some people here can be considering everyone's supposed to be politically polite." And as her sister pulled her through the crowd she looked back catching his eyes as he came out of the building and she disappeared from view.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: sorry to make souta and hojo the mean ones but someone has to play the part :\

Chapter 9

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"Huh? What?" Kagome started as she jerked her head towards Rin. They were having lunch on a bench by the track field.

Rin gave an exasperated sigh "You were zoning out again."

"Oh ah sorry." Kagome smiled sheepishly as Rin scrutinized her. "What was the topic again?"

Truth be told she had been thinking about Sesshomaru again. It had been several months since the induction ceremony and although risky he had come to the academy and sought her out a couple of times since. Powerful enough to withdraw his aura and avoid detection if very careful those stolen moments alone together had been quite exhilarating for the normally cautious girl. He had said he would wait for her to complete her training but in the mean time he still wanted to see her. She was now pretty sure she was in love with him.

"Thinking about Hojo and his offer to take you to the spring formal?" teased Sango.

"What!" exclaimed an indignant Kagome "No I wasn't."

"Ah but your blushing." Rin joined in.

Hojo was a boy in the third year who had happened to get along with both of her siblings and being in the same year as Kikyo was also a friend but the moment he had met Kagome was forever trying to gain her affection. And it didn't help that both her siblings and her friends all liked him, especially as he was now the kendo team's captain after Souta graduated. "He's a good guy and should make a great taijia." Souta had told her in encouragement when he heard Hojo liked his youngest sister. With a healthy dislike for demons and his performance in the academy Souta thought him to be good boyfriend material for his black sheep sister. As the older brother Souta made it his duty to look out for his younger sisters.

"Well I think you're lucky." continued Rin "Wasn't he the one Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi always went on about. Oh they'd be so envious if only they knew." she laughed. The guy came from a wealthy family whose father and older sister were both into law.

Kagome gave a nervous chuckle, Hojo could be charming but he could also be to self centered and besides she was already seeing someone…sort of, and so was constantly fending off his advancements. And seeing an opening to redirect the conversation asked Sango "And what about you Sango? Miroku asked you didn't he?"

Sango cheeks immediately reddened and she looked away. Although she protested his roving hands it was still kind of hard for her not to like the handsome young charmer.

"What? That pervert? I didn't hear about this!" Rin laughed

"He was asking me for advice during our evening class last week seeing as Sango mostly ignores him." Kagome said grinning, "So I told him to keep his hands to himself and stop hitting on other girls if he was serious. Oh and that Sango's favorite flower is the sunflower."

"What! Oh you little fiend!" Sango rounded on her two giggling friends. "Is that why I've been finding sunflowers and origami!"

"Origami?" asked Kagome

"Yes the kind you can open up to find a message in."

"How fun! What did they say?" Rin asked eagerly.

"Well flattery mostly and invites to the dance." Sango gave a little smile.

"And?" Kagome and Rin asked simultaneously.

"Yes ok I agreed." Sango admitted with a blush "But only because he doesn't seem to flirt with or grope other girls anymore. I guess I should thank you, you sneak." Sango gave Kagome a shove as they cleared the bench ready to head back to classes. "So do you want any help tonight? It's your turn to clean the spare kendo equipment right?" she asked.

"Oh no thanks you have that test tomorrow and it's only the swords and scabbards this time."

"Ok then see you two later." Sango waved as she turned the corner and Kagome and Rin continued on.

Kagome was more than half way through cleaning when it got dark enough that she decided to move herself and the equipment back into the shed. Humming to herself and busy she didn't feel the scant trace of youki until a pair of arms were around her waist. She immediately knew who it was as he teasingly whispered in her ear "A Guardian should always be alert."

She smiled and leaned back into him "Yeah well only a totally crazy youkai would come to the academy unannounced with so many eager cadets."

He gave a small laugh before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Weapons duty?" he indicated the unfinished katanas.

"Mm yeah and I'm almost done." She said making to move out of his arms but he held fast.

"Well than how about I help you finish and then you come with me?"

How could she refuse such an offer? "Alright but-" she was cut off when he abruptly snapped his head to the doorway listening. After a few seconds he released her and stepped into the shadows.

She heard the footsteps a few minutes before Sango called out "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome answered coming to the door.

"I came to give you a hand while Rin is on the phone with Kohaku." Sango said.

"Oh well I'm almost done. And don't you need to study." Kagome asked moving to block the doorway.

"I'm as prepared as I'll ever be and besides I don't really feel like staying in the room while Rin is being cute with my brother." She made a face.

"Well Sensei Michio told me to take care of it. But thanks anyways." Kagome tried not to be obvious about blocking the entry.

"Oh is that Sensei Hisao's extra practice sword?" Sango exclaimed swerving around Kagome to get a better look. "You know I was asking him about hh-" But in the next second Kagome had to clamp her hand over Sango's mouth to muffle her startled scream as she laid eyes on Sesshomaru. Kagome pulled her away as he stepped into the light finally letting her go when she calmed down.

"What is this demon doing here and what are you doing with him?" Sango accused Kagome while distrustfully keeping Sesshomaru in the corner of her eye sight.

"Well-" Kagome started, feeling bad her friend found out this way.

"There is no malice and so this does not concern you." Stated an equally distrustful and disgruntled Sesshomaru.

"Of course this concerns me!" Sango bit back, "You're a demon here at the Narwood academy unannounced and preying on a cadet! This should concern the whole school!"

"Sango no!" Kagome jumped in before Sesshomaru could angrily retort. "He's my friend… my boyfriend." Hearing it out loud felt almost dangerous but right.

"This demon!" Sango asked incredulously. "Is he the reason you've been distracted lately? Has he been here before?"

"Please, as my friend don't make this into a big deal." Kagome asked quietly

Sango was fuming. Kagome was a good friend and an excellent sparring partner and she had thought they would've made a very good Guardian team. But for the life of her she couldn't understand what was happening. She did know however that she didn't like how the demon was looking at her person so after a few tense moments she grabbed Kagome's arm and hauled her outside of the weapons room. "Fine but he has to leave now! And we need to finish up here before the Sensei comes to check." Kagome agreed and looked back at Sesshomaru who didn't look to happy either.

This girl certainly didn't sound happy but at least she said she'd keep her mouth shut. Sesshomaru decided this would have to do for now and he would have to see Kagome later.

The two girls were just locking up as Sensei Michio came over. "Just now finished Kagome?"

"Yes Sensei. Sango came over and we um got to talking." Kagome said looking at Sango.

"Very well off you girls go then and I will see you both tomorrow." He said taking the key back.

"Yes Sensei." Both girls said with a bow before leaving quickly. The walk to their room was quiet and tense and Kagome only dared break the silence once they were safely inside. Rin must have stepped out because she was gone when they got back but Kagome knew she would have to be involved as Sango's anger would be evident to their roommate.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way but you must know he wouldn't hurt you for no reason." Kagome started.

"Do you know that for sure Kagome? He's a demon and you can't trust demons he's probably just using you." Was Sango's curt reply.

"Most demons don't just kill randomly you know; only some of the lower weak minded ones usually cause the problems. And as my friend he wouldn't hurt you." Kagome defended.

"How can you be so blind? What about your father or my mother? It wasn't lower level demons who killed them!"

"Both our families have been hurt." Kagome agreed softly "But they just like us knew the risks of this life we are now choosing as well. There will always be those from both sides who don't care who they hurt." Kagome paused as Sango was shaking and dangerously close to tears. Hesitant at first Kagome cautiously put her arms around her friend in comfort. "And just like us there are the good ones too."

Still mad but desperately fighting the hurt Sango hugged her friend back. Kagome may be crazy but she had a good heart. And maybe there might still be time to show her the mistake she was making.

Needless to say sleep didn't come easily to any of the girls that night. And even several weeks after Kagome couldn't consider her life returned to normal. Although the other two girls were still her friends and all three still worked very well together sometimes things could get a little awkward, mostly with Sango. She seemed to be taking it well enough just not talking about him and Rin having known Kagome's other friends was at first surprised that a miko would be involved with a demon but took the news well enough. Of course now both girls, spear headed by Sango, started dropping more hints about Hojo being such a catch and much easier to see on a regular basis while not hiding things from her family or school.

"It's not like that demon can come to the dance." Sango pointed out

"What's so bad about going to this one dance with the guy?" asked Rin. "He seems very nice and you might like him. We can all go together as a group and have fun. Kohaku is even going to be able to make an appearance."

"Yeah were always so busy we need this night off and you shouldn't just stay in. Besides it's not like you see _him_ often. And it's nicer if you have an escort." Sango pushed.

"Alright already, I'll go but just as a group of friends." Kagome said with a sigh. Why waste time arguing with her friends anymore. If they all went as a group that might be ok, she would just make sure to keep it as friends between her and Hojo and then maybe Sango and Rin would see her non interest in him if they wouldn't listen to her.

"Great!" cheered Rin "we can plan to go dress looking this weekend now."

"Works for me" Sango said "I can have most of my homework done by then."

It would be nice to have some girly time with her friends and maybe the whole dress up and dance thing would distract her from her thoughts for a bit. Sesshomaru hadn't been back since the incident and she was worried. Also her last visit home had been full of tension. Now that Souta was an active Guardian and based at home tempers rose a bit between him and demon friendly Kagome. Hopefully once Kikyo graduated and was inducted she might be based at home too and things might calm down a bit. Sometimes it seemed Kikyo was the only one who tried to understand her, not that her mother and grandfather yelled at her but they did disapprove of her ideals. She hoped Kikyo would understand and be able to help when they found out who she was seeing.

Kagome was actually considering telling her older sister about Sesshomaru soon. Although popular with the boys Kikyo didn't seem to have a steady boyfriend in her years at the academy but was going to the dance with Shoichi, a very talented monk who Miroku had said was after Kikyo like Hojo was to her.

"Oh Kagome, that one is totally you." Rin said as Kagome came out of the dressing room. She and Sango had already found their dresses. Rin was going in a pink off the shoulder floor length gown with an elegant red floral design running from mid-length to the bottom of it. And Sango had found a lovely forest green dress that cascaded into lighter shades of green downward. The dress went to just below her knees and had a very modest v neck considering who she was going with.

"You think so?" asked Kagome. The dress was a deep purple ankle length gown with a scattering of sequins from the top and lessening downward and held up by the shoulders by a trio of spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. It wasn't anything to stylish or sexy and was within her price range. Also it was light enough so she wouldn't get to hot in the crowded dance room. The dress really brought out her normally bright blue eyes almost making them seem a deeper violet. "Yeah I guess it is nice." She agreed looking at her reflection. It would probably be nice to have a dressy dress up dress in her closet she thought as she went to get changed.

"Great! Well then we are ready." said Sango jumping up from her seat. "Is Kohaku coming to get you from the dorm?" she asked Rin.

"He's going to meet us at the entrance."

"It'll be fun seeing his reaction to you in that dress." laughed Sango

"Hey no teasing, even if he is your brother." Rin warned

"What me tease my brother?" Sango gave her best innocent face and then turned to walk away snickering as Kagome came back out to them. This would be good revenge for their sickeningly sweet conversation she was subjected to that night.

The weeks couldn't go by faster for almost everyone at the academy. The dance would be on a Friday night so that meant a half day and a little lighter homework load for the weekend, a rare treat during the everyday rigorous life at the academy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Thanks to all for the reviews and hits it's appreciated, in response to two reviews next chapter we'll find out why one probably shouldn't hide something as important as miko powers when getting involved with a demon, oh and also this is probably as graphic as I get

Chapter 10

Kagome was trying to get ahead in one of her classes seeing as the work load was lighter this weekend when she was dragged away by her friends to start getting ready. "But it's only 3:00" she protested.

"Yeah and it starts at 7:00 so if we're going to be ready we need to get started now." Rin answered

"But four hours?" asked Kagome

"And there are three of us and our hair and etc." Sango pointed out

Sighing in defeat Kagome gave up getting any further ahead in her class and said "alright four hours it is." And four hours later with some time to spare all three of them were something to look at. Sango and Rin both had their hair up and a little makeup to complete their looks but Kagome decided to forgo any makeup and only pulled her hair back with a small clip. She didn't see any need to go any more made up as she was not going with a date although that wouldn't stop any compliments when both Miroku and Hojo showed up at their door.

"My my, I must say you are looking quite ravishing this evening Rin." Hojo said when she opened the door.

"Yes very lovely." Agreed Miroku "I'd say Kohaku is a lucky man."

"Why thank you my good sirs." Rin gave a playfully dramatic curtsy.

"We're ready." Sango said as she and Kagome came out of the bathroom.

"Why Sango my love you are absolutely breathtaking." Miroku said clutching at his heart.

Blushing prettily Sango took his offered arm "You don't look to bad yourself monk."

"Kagome you are a vision." Hojo exclaimed going over to her.

She raised her hands a little warding him off and reminding him this was not a date as he reached for her hand. "Thank you for the compliment." She said neatly side stepping him and headed for the door. "It should be nice going as a group of friends."

They all took her queue and followed her out the door. Kohaku met them at the entrance of the dance and was mercifully spared teasing even though his mouth fell open briefly on seeing Rin. He also brought the good news of Souta's engagement to his long time girlfriend Hitomi. Kagome was very happy to hear the news and hoped the matrimony would bring her brother happiness and the ability to forgive and forget.

The dance room, or actually the indoor training area with its sliding divisionary walls moved out of the way, was set up very nicely. It was very much like one of her high school's dances with a little bit of a more formal air. She met up with Kikyo and her group briefly meeting Shoichi formally for the first time. He seemed nice enough and it was evident he really liked her sister. Of all the boys she had dated he seemed like the top candidate to keep her as a girlfriend. Kikyo was all smiles and as elegant and graceful as ever.

The dance was fun and a good diversion but having to avoid Hojo's advances was getting annoying. He was constantly trying to put an arm around her or trying to take her to the dance floor for a slow dance. And it didn't help that one of his male buddies had brought a small bottle of liquor and was passing it around amongst themselves. But the last straw was when he introduced her to his friends as his date. Both Higurashi sisters were beautiful and very talented but Kagome seemed so elusive when it came to dating that having her on his arm would be quite the prize.

Fixing him with a little glare she removed his arm from around her waist and said "We are here as friends and now I am leaving for some water." Obviously hinting and turning down all his other invitations were not enough, she would have to tell him directly that she was not interested. But being the kind person she was didn't want to tell him in front of his friends and embarrass him even if he was being a little bit of a jerk.

But before she could leave he grabbed her arm "But I got you a glass of juice already."

"Yes but I didn't want the alcohol I saw you put in it." she said perturbed as she jerked her arm out of his hold.

"Oh come on now, loosen up a bit. Even your sister will have a drink." One of his friends laughed.

"Well I don't drink." Kagome replied tartly and walked away. Who were they to talk about her sister to her? Kikyo did have a drink now and then but she would never get drunk like that boy seemed to imply.

"Oooh Hojo I think your date is mad now." She could hear one of them snicker as she walked away.

She left them in a hurry and made her way to the small counter handing out water and juice. She finished the first cup of water and took another as she left the counter to look around for her friends. She needed to cool down and spying Sango she hurried over before she lost her in the throng of people that was probably every cadet in the academy.

"Sango! Miroku!" she called out to them.

"Hey Kagome." They greeted in unison.

"Where is Hojo?" Sango asked when only Kagome appeared through the crowd.

"With his friends." Kagome said shaking her head. "One of them brought some little flask of liquor."

"Anything good?" Miroku asked jokingly.

"They shouldn't even have it here."Kagome said a little angrily.

"Yeah they could get in trouble if they get caught."Sango agreed worriedly.

"One or two shouldn't get them in trouble," Miroku commented and then seeing Sango give him a critical eye added, "Not that I have partaken in such activities while here. As a monk in training and even afterwards it is my duty to set an example."

Kagome hid a smile; these two were so perfectly matched for each other. As much as Sango may have resisted at first they already seemed very comfortable with one another.

"Well you should go back and be the good influence and bring him away from all that before they get caught." Sango turned back to Kagome.

"Well he can just-" but she was interrupted by Rin and Kohaku's arrival.

"Hey everybody!" a cheerful Rin beamed. "Where's Hojo?" she asked when she didn't see him.

"Kagome left him alone." answered Sango in an almost accusing tone.

"What? But why?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Could we talk for a minute girls?" a flushed Kagome grabbed both girls' arms and pulled them away. "Please excuse us a minute guys."

"Uh sure." a confused Kohaku started.

"We'll just get some drinks." Miroku called to them.

"Ok Kagome what is up with you?" Rin asked after she was hauled over to a corner.

"Me! You two have been all over me about Hojo!" Kagome started getting annoyed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have left him to get in trouble." Said Sango

"I'm sure he would've come away with you." Agreed Rin

"Look you guys, your both really great friends but I need you to leave me alone about this whole Hojo thing. I am not interested in him at all and it's already hard enough making him see that as it is. And then you leave me alone with him at this dance and he thinks it's a date!" Kagome was frustrated.

"And yet if it had been that demon it would be different right?" Sango heatedly whispered.

"We just worry for you Kagome" Rin said giving Sango a nervous glance.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She knew this could be a snag in their friendship and didn't want to have to choose. "Sometimes things just turn out differently then what is normal." She said quietly, "And as my friends I'm asking you to let it be. Please."

Rin put a hand on Sango and said "Just be careful ok? And were here if you need us."

"There you are Higurashi." Hojo surprised all three of them. "I needed to speak with you alone for a minute."

"There are some things I needed to tell you to." Kagome answered. "Maybe outside away from the noise." She said as she turned to make her way towards the door. This was going to be a conversation best had in private she thought.

Watching Kagome leave Rin was feeling remorseful. She was very happy with Kohaku and if things were going well for Kagome with this demon why shouldn't she be happy to. She looked over at Sango who still looked a little perturbed and lost in thought as they made their way back to the boys.

"Hey Rin if things don't turn out well with Hojo than I'm sure there are other guys who'd like to date Kagome." Sango suddenly said.

"I'm sure there are." agreed Rin, "But I think Kagome's already set on _him_ and if they've been 'together' all this time then he must be treating her well and we should probably leave it be." She finished with a slight hesitation.

"Those types of relationships only bring hardship and end in disaster. I don't want to see that crazy girl hurt." Sango sighed in frustration. "She can be so different sometimes."

"I'm sure she's thought about that especially with her family situation which is why we as her friends need to be there for her. That's why you worry because you're her friend. But I think it'll be ok."

"Hi girls have you seen Kagome?" Someone came up from behind them.

"Oh hi Kikyo." They both answered with a start. "She and Hojo went outside to talk." Sango continued.

"Thanks I'll go find her then." Kikyo started

"No, uh, I think they were having an argument and needed a moment." Rin stopped her.

"We can pass along a message for you later." offered Sango.

"Oh, well never mind I'll just catch her tomorrow morning." Kikyo waved it off "See you girls later enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Ok" they answered in unison.

Immediately turning back to Sango, Rin said "Everything will be better tomorrow. Now come on, I for one intend to spend as much time as possible with Kohaku until he has to leave." and turning for the beverage stand said "He only has two days off."

Deciding that Rin had a valid reasoning and Kagome did seem to be able to take care of herself with her normally level headed coolness Sango left the subject alone and followed after Rin laughing "Well as soon as you graduate and get married in two years you'll have lots of time."

/

"Wait not here." Hojo said when Kagome stopped outside just around the corner from the main entrance. He grabbed her hand and led her further away. She tried to pull her hand from his grasp but he held on firmly as they walked. He only released her when they got to a copse of trees and bushes boarding the edge of the forest. When they got there she could make out a small clearing from the moonlight and after a second he lit two candles with a match. It was obvious he had planned this set up when she saw the blanket and wine.

'Oh no' she thought aghast, "Hojo-" she started but was interrupted when he immediately turned around and grabbed her hands with his.

"Kagome ever since I saw you I knew I wanted, no had to have you. Your family name and skills only made you more desirable. Our joining would be the ultimate in jubilation and dare I say looked at most favorably by both our families."

He was so impassioned by his speech that he failed to notice Kagome's wrenching her hands from his grasp and her look of disbelief. She had no idea that his 'devotion' to her had progressed to such a point. A direct approach should have definitely been used for someone with such delusion.

"Hojo I'm sure you will make someone a good boyfriend and husband one day but not me. I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you in that manner and never have been. I apologize for whatever I did that might have suggested otherwise and I would have ventured to be friends but now I don't even know if that is a good idea.

"You're refusing me?"

"Yes I am." She said gently hoping to lessen the sting of embarrassment after such a speech.

"So all this time I have lavished attention on you, given you gifts, tokens of my affection, and you just led me along?" he was starting to get angry now.

"I never led you along. I always did my best to show you that I was not interested and I didn't even except half the things you pushed on me. I never gave you cause to believe I saw you as anything more than a friend. You just refused to see it." She was doing her best to keep calm.

"Even after your brother's approval and your sister's friendship you deny me? We would be great together!"

"I'm not the only girl here, there are plenty others who would have you in a second."

"You are the only girl!" he grabbed her by the arms giving her a shake. "There must be someone else then, who is he?" he demanded.

"Let me go." She was starting to get angry as she tried to pull away from him.

"Who is it that's so much better than me that you'd turn **me** down?" He refused to let her go, the anger from his hurt pride, especially in front of his friends, starting to cloud his judgment. "He must be pretty good if you're disregarding me." he sneered.

This was going too far now and she just wanted to leave not caring for his hurt feelings anymore she thought as she angrily yanked free an arm causing a small tear in her dress and slapped him hard. "And that's the difference between you! He is a gentleman and you have just revealed your true self! I wouldn't be with you ever!" she shouted angrily realizing what she had admitted to him but not caring at the moment. She hadn't thought he would lose his head like he was.

And with that he took her completely by surprise and hit her so hard she stumbled backwards and while she was still reeling from shock threw her to the ground and got on top of her "I'll show you a difference you little tramp!" He hissed as he grabbed at her dress.

/

He had been away longer than he wanted but the time had allowed him to sort through his thoughts regarding _them_. He knew he returned her sentiments but was concerned about his father's and brother's reactions considering what happened to Inuyasha's mother, his own mother, and his father's place in youkai society. Already Inuyasha's mention of seeing the same human girl at the ceremony had aroused his father's interest. But his father's mask of indifference could be better than his own so he wasn't able to read at all what the elder youkai had thought about his older son's interaction with the human.

He stopped for a moment to spread out his senses and check to be sure he had lost his tail while keeping his aura held in. Sometimes Inuyasha's big nose was worse than his temper. Finding nothing in the light breeze he cautiously checked her dorm room windows but finding them dark followed his ears to the music coming from the third building. It was a dance and she would probably be there with her friends until later. He didn't know if he's get another chance to come back soon so he decided to find a place to wait and… 'That sounded like Kagome!' He jerked his head up at the scream that reached his sensitive ears over the music. He ran in the direction of her second scream panic squeezing at him and what he found when he got there threw him into a rage. Some human male had Kagome on the ground trying to hit her and struggling to rip her dress, his belt already loose around his waist. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and with a snarl so vicious it stopped the two struggling bodies cold, he ripped the offending boy off of Kagome and threw him into a tree.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped in relief. Her voice bringing him back to his senses, kneeling by her he ran an assessing eye over her. She would have a few bruises and two small cuts that he could see, her dress was torn and there was the scent of anger and fear from her but nothing else. He had been in time.

For Hojo's part one minute he was going to teach this haughty girl a lesson and the next he heard this feral snarl and before he could see what it was, was picked up and tossed with such force the collision was sure to have fractured something. Taking a minute to clear his vision he looked up to see someone with long white hair crouching in front of Kagome with his hand on her. A demon! And the way they addressed each other and how he touched her left his mind racing with rage that she could allow such a thing to touch her. This is who she refused him for. That is what he was compared to! Getting up he was going to make this demon sorry he had sullied Kagome forever.

Sesshomaru hearing the human male get up and move to come their way whipped around sending him flying into another tree. And just as quickly grabbed him again and sent him into some bushes.

After Hojo's third flight the anger and slight intoxication from earlier left him in a hurry and he realized how inadequately prepared he was at the moment to deal with this demon. Especially now that he was getting a good look at this obviously powerful demon lifting him off the ground by his neck. Fear was all he felt as he was getting very light headed on the verge of passing out.

Sesshomaru was going to squeeze the very life out of this boy for what he did. That is until Kagome's soft touch and pleading voice stopped him. "No please don't kill him Sesshomaru."

"He was hurting you." His voice was stone but controlled.

"But you already stopped him and we don't need any more animosity because of this. And if he wants to keep his reputation intact he won't say anything or risk being kicked out for his conduct." She gave Hojo a glare.

Looking at her he gave a snort and turned to the human in his grasp, "You are lucky this time but if I ever come across you again I will kill you." With that he tossed him to the ground and turned his back on him to say to Kagome "Let's get you out of here." She nodded and took his offered hand. He scooped her up and holding her close leapt up into the trees.

Kagome only glanced back once to see that Hojo was still alive. She wished things would not have taken this turn of events and worried what tomorrow would bring and their explanations about their conditions. But at the moment tucked safely in Sesshomaru's strong arms she only felt content and happy he was back.

They landed on top of the dorm building and carful not set off any alarms she made her way to the door and put in her pass code to deactivate the roof's sitting and observation area. Only the top ten students in each class were given the privilege. Just as she was going to open the door she felt his arms encircle her waist and then pull her into him. "Are you alright?" he asked

"I am now." She replied covering his arms with hers and sinking into him. "Thank you for being here."

They stayed there for a moment until she shivered a little and then tried to wriggle out of his arms. "So quick to leave my hold." He whispered teasingly.

"No but it might be a little more comfortable if I went to my room to grab some blankets really quick so I don't have to lean all over you."

"I don't mind." He whispered into her ear and then dropped a kiss on her neck. She chuckled at that, she probably should have known that would be the response but still went to get some blankets.

"Sometimes me and my friends will come up here to study or stay out under the stars." She said on her return. They settled down together and after a few moments of comfortable silence she said "I'm glad you're here tonight, I miss you every time you leave. I really hope these academy years go by fast."

"I had meant to come back sooner but business detained me, I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"I feel so safe with you I could stay up here all night." She sighed snuggling into him.

"When I found that bastard on you I nearly lost control. That will never happen to you again." He vowed.

Kagome gave his hands a squeeze and then leaned over and kissed him. He immediately kissed her back his arms encircling her to bring her as close to him as possible. He would wipe that human's scent away from her with his own.

"I think I'm in love with you." She admitted softly when the kiss ended.

"You are the one I want Kagome. Are you with me?"

He looked at her with such warmth her heart nearly burst. "Yes." She said.

"And when the time is right you will be my mate." He whispered as he kissed her again. And those were the last words spoken between them that night as the passion swept through them knowing he would have to be gone in the morning again probably for awhile.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: So it's back to school time but I definitely intend to finish this now that I have my notes and know where I want to take this and hope to continue a monthly update, this little blurb is just in case I fall behind a bit cause my schedule looks a tad intimidating :{ Plus I have lots of ideas for other writings I want to start making notes on along with everything else that is life :]

AN: Not good with fight scenes but here goes, please bear with me

Chapter 11

Morning found the lovers wrapped up in each others' arms underneath a small mound of blankets. Although the morning was cool Sesshomaru's warm body wrapped around her was enough to keep Kagome in a state of bliss one doesn't want to wake from but the lightening sky was almost noticeable from behind her closed eyelids. Snuggling closer to him and burying her face into his chest she felt it shake with his chuckle.

"Mmm good morning Sesshomaru." She mumbled as she felt one of his hands slowly trail up her body and then skip up to stroke her probably very ruffled hair.

"I was wondering if you were going to wake up soon although I am certainly not complaining about my current position with you still in my arms." His voice was filled with mirth.

She blushed playfully slapping his chest and then winced a little as she suddenly felt a little sore on her shoulder. Rubbing her hand over it she was amazed to find a tiny bit of clotted blood.

"It's not a mating mark, that will come later when the timing is better but I did get a little carried away last night." He indicated the 'love nibble'.

She was relieved the mark wasn't a permanent one yet as its discovery while still at the academy would definitely bring trouble. Being with a demon was going to be very interesting she thought with amusement. She would just have to wear a scarf or something until it went away.

"I did not mean for my more instinctual side to surface last night or for any discomfort it may have caused." he apologized

"Mm I'm fine." She said moving back into him. "But I've heard any make up time is supposed to be good." She teased.

His eyes gleamed with delight as he kissed her shoulder.

/

He should have guessed Sesshomaru would come here, the way he had looked at that little human vixen, something was definitely going on between them. For the life of him he couldn't see what was so special about that one skinny human girl. She was pretty sure, but so were the many demoness's who flocked to his brother and sometimes even himself. Though they weren't particularly close they were still family and worked very well as a team together. So it was no wonder that he had noticed the slight change in the brother he had always admired growing up. He didn't think even their father had noticed with as busy as he was. So with these suspicions he had started to follow him at times but unfortunately Sesshomaru had picked up on this much faster than he had hoped.

But once again, last night, he had been detected and left behind. It was probably getting as annoying for Sesshomaru as it was for him, 'more so for myself' Inuyasha thought. And he had been especially careful this time too. All this stalking and pretending nothing was wrong was putting a crimp in their relationship but he just had to know if his brother was really an idiot falling into one of their traps before he said anything. And when he saw them together on the roof of one of the academy's buildings the shock and anger nearly knocked him from his perch in the tree he was in. Far enough away and downwind to avoid simple detection from his brother, he was about to swoop in and derail them when he heard voices in alarm from just behind the forested region he was in. They were calling for Kagome and that was the girl's name. Trying to keep calm so his youki wouldn't lash out against any holy power the voices might have like his father had taught him and be detected, he decided to sit and watch. Let Sesshomaru find out firsthand how trustworthy his human was. She wouldn't stand up for a youkai against her fellow Guardians.

/

"Kagome! Where are you?" Sango called out

"Sango." Kikyo ran over, "If she were here she would have heard or at the very least I should be able to feel her reiki. I think we need go back and alert the academy that she's missing. Get Rin and Kohaku and let's go back."

"Ok, meet you at the south end in five."

As Sango raced off Kikyo turned and ran back the other way toward the academy when she felt the unmistakable aura of youki, it was faint but it was there. Instantly she gathered her reiki in her hands and launched it at her attacker.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha yelled out as he barely swerved out of the way in time to avoid the ball of holy power aimed at him. "Hold on a minute girly i'm not here for trouble!" he said taking a defensive stance across the way from her where he landed. The miko's hands were still glowing faintly.

"Where's my sister demon?"

Caught for a second by the beautiful young woman before him Inuyasha was knocked from his daze by the accusation. "I haven't done anything to your sister but I know where she is." He said hotly and then relaxing his stance just a little bit.

Distrustful she grudgingly lowered her hands in response to his slackened stance but kept her reiki up close after eyeing the sword at his side. He may only be half demon but he had the confidence of one from a strong lineage. His soft looking ears were kind of cute though. "You were that rude hanyo at the induction ceremony. What are you doing here?"

"Do you wanna know where she is not?" And at her nod he continued "Saw her on the roof of that building." He pointed. She carefully extended her aura around her should he attack when she turned around to look. "But she's not alone." Was all he said before leaping into the trees and taking off.

She only waited long enough to make sure she couldn't feel him anymore and then ran off herself.

"What took you? We were starting to think that a youkai got you to." demanded Sango.

"I know where she is." Kikyo panted.

"Where?" Rin asked.

"On the dorm building roof."

"Of course!" Rin exclaimed "Let's go."

"How do you know?" asked Sango as they ran.

"I just do. Maybe we'd better get Shoichi and Miroku on the way." Kikyo replied worried for how she might find her sister and wondering how many demons there might be if she wasn't alone like that other one said. "We might need some more holy power just in case" she said "especially after seeing Hojo".

/

The sun was now up in the early morning sky and they were just finishing dressing when Sesshomaru heard hurried footsteps on the staircase to the rooftop. "Someone is coming" he hurried Kagome. He knew he should have left as soon as they awoke but her mischievously sparkling eyes along with his own strong desires had kept him there longer.

"You should go!" Kagome said urgently trying to tie the large tear in her dress together to provide a more decent coverage.

"Not until I know you are ready to face them."

"Sesshomaru just go!" Kagome urged abandoning the tear to try and quickly smooth down her ruffled hair. When he still didn't move she grabbed his arm and said "Go or they will see you!"

He looked down into the urgency in her eyes and wrapped her up in his arms as she to clung to him. Then bringing her to arms length "Stay safe."

She put a hand on one of his arms "I-"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him and jumped to the side facing their attackers as he landed. Six young humans stood ready for battle; two holy men, a miko, two taijia, and a third girl with a sword in hand. Briefly he recognized the young woman who had stumbled onto them before. Snarling in warning he got ready for another attack.

"No stop!" screamed Kagome on seeing her sister and friends.

"Get out of the way Kagome! We'll deal with this monster!" Kikyo called out getting a look at her sister's torn dress and bruises. 'What has he done to her?' she thought with panic before she unleashed her reiki at him in anger. But it was blocked with his very impressive flare of youki. Shoichi and Miroku quickly followed suit and Sesshomaru was pushed back by their combined force but his barrier held.

Kagome was also pushed away from him by the force and in her panic didn't have the time to use her own reiki to stop herself from hitting the wall edge of the building hard enough to get knocked out. She was then grabbed and pulled back by Kohaku and Sango as Rin rushed over.

Seeing them drag her away Sesshomaru snarled in rage and red started to tinge his eyes. Friends or no friends his instincts, pushing for the surface again, told him they were a threat and Kagome was hurt by their intrusion. Using his youki he swept Miroku and Shoichi forcefully aside and was going after Kikyo when he suddenly had to block Kohaku's kusarigama with his own sword.

"Shit!" Inuyasha swore as he watched from his new perch. "Not good!" Sesshomaru was definitely good but when they woke the whole academy with their power surges and clashes he would definitely be in trouble. He leapt from his tree and went to save his idiot brother.

One of them had singed Sesshomaru's left shoulder and he was about to use his whip of light when suddenly "Wind scar!"

This new attack was partially deflected by the three holy aura's and sent into the air but was still very effective in sending both parties to opposite sides of the roof.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru snapped at Inuyasha, eyes clearing of any red again, she may not be his mate yet but close enough to call to his more basic self.

"Saving your sorry ass!" Inuyasha snapped right back "I knew she was going to be trouble."

"I knew it!" Kikyo declared upon seeing Inuyasha, "Your part of this!"

"Let's go." Inuyasha said grabbing his brother's arm. But with a growl Sesshomaru tore from his grip and made to use Bakusaiga on the humans when Kagome's shrill scream pierced the air.

"Stop!" she practically snarled and before anyone could move froze them all in two very hot bright blue shields encasing each side where they stood.

"She's a miko to?!" Inuyasha choked as he could feel the deadly electrifying charge from her reiki. Having never felt holy power this strong he started to feel the beginnings of panic. He looked over to a stone still Sesshomaru who was looking at the girl whose whole body seemed to glow; even her blue eyes seemed to burn.

Kagome had turned to her friends "Stop this fighting now." Her voice was ice cold and almost didn't sound like her.

"I told you humans can't be trusted." grumbled Inuyasha. "You remember what happened the last time a miko spy was infiltrated."

"Silence Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered harshly. Then Kagome's gaze met his hard one and she suddenly looked like herself again and then dropped the barrier holding him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was ready to leave immediately when Sesshomaru took a few steps over to Kagome.

"I couldn't tell you." Kagome whispered looking down.

"You were using me then." His voice was still hard.

"No." She was almost at tears looking back up at him. "I-"

Growling he drew his sword on her much to the horror of her friends. "Then why? I never hid anything from you! Concealment is always for a purpose."

"Because I didn't want it to turn out this way." Hearing people's shouts coming from the staircase Kagome used her reiki to shut the door and seal it. Turning around she saw Sesshomaru's hard last look as he and Inuyasha left. In that moment her heart broke and she sunk to her knees from the strain of so much raw pent up power finally being expended. Releasing the shield holding her friends and the seal on the door she whispered Sesshomaru's name before blackening out to the shouts of her sister and friends.

/

Sesshomaru was silent all the way back and Inuyasha feeling the anger and hurt rolling off of him in waves wisely stayed quiet as well. It was better he found her treachery now then when she got any further, especially with the amount of power she had. And her uniform colors were that of a first year, a little more training and she was going to be an even greater threat. Her pretty sister looked like a third year and he was sure both girls would be ones to look out for once inducted. Her pretty sister looked like a third year. "Humans" he quietly muttered to himself. They were like rabbits in how they outnumbered youkai he was just glad not a lot of them were born with such purifying power.

When they arrived to the boarder of their lands Inuyasha broke the silence before Sesshomaru could go off on his own. "Hey bro," Sesshomaru stopped but didn't turn around "She kept her powers from you didn't she?" When he got no answer he continued on a little awkwardly "It's better finding out now before any serious damage. A miko of that caliber could have caused some serious hurt so I guess what I'm saying is that I'm glad you're ok considering I did try and t-"

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru interrupted still not looking at him, "Your concern is not needed… but appreciated." And with that he disappeared leaving his younger brother sighing and shaking his head.

Sesshomaru had always been the quieter of the two and their relationship had at times been rocky. Each strove for recognition in the eyes of their father as well as the upper echelons in the youkai world being the son's of the great lord of the west. Although not the closest of brothers they had always been able to work well as a team together. He wondered if Sesshomaru would retreat into himself just as he had done after his mother's death. 'Why couldn't she have been youkai?' he thought. All this time Sesshomaru had been just a little more open and relaxed bordering on happy, and that was probably from the girls' influence. "To bad things were the way they were." He sighed.

AN: Later on we'll learn the 'tiny little fact' as to why Sesshomaru was so angry/upset/untrusting at her being a miko and hiding it/sneaking around it


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 12

Kagome woke up three days later. Her entire body was sore and the overhead lights seemed to be blinding her she noted as she struggled to sit up.

Just outside her room Rin gasped as she saw Kagome struggling to get up in her bed in the infirmary. She nearly dropped her cup of water as she hurried over; it was her turn to check up on their friend. "Kagome, you're awake! Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Water please." Kagome croaked out.

"Oh yes, here." Rin gave her the paper cup.

After drinking it all Kagome tiredly sat back against the bed frame. "What happened? How long was I out? Was anybody hurt?" she asked as she tried to clear her head and remember.

"You'll be fine, everybody's fine. Well except for Hojo, he was really banged up when he came in." and before Kagome could ask anything else she continued quickly while lowering her voice "Listen the whole school knows what happened and Kikyo's informed your family and they know your alright."

"Well now she's awake, and how are you feeling my dear?" the attending nurse came over to see her patient.

"Oh could you please have her sister paged to come right over?" Rin asked right away.

The nurse took Kagome's vitals and after a quick assessment said she would, "Alright but only one hour left for visiting ok?"

"Thank you." Rin replied and then turned back to Kagome, "Kikyo was sick with worry and stayed with you the first whole day. But you were stable and when you didn't show signs of change they made her go back to classes and we've all taken turns checking up on you."

"What do you mean the whole school knows? Knows what exactly?" asked Kagome a little worried.

"Kikyo was stopping by the infirmary to talk to Dr. Kimiko when she ran across Hojo dragging himself to the infirmary that morning. He told her the two of you were attacked and how he tried to save you but was left unconscious out there when the demon took you." Kagome just sat staring processing the information as Rin continued with the lies that Hojo had told that had resulted in the current mess. "We told you to be careful but I didn't think he had it in him to hurt you the way you talked about him. I think Sango was even starting to except the fact but when Kikyo came and got us she went livid and told your sister he was supposedly your uhhh friend." She paused for a second and then said "When you didn't come back after the dance we figured maybe you might have patched things up with Hojo. I'm so sorry we didn't immediately go looking for you Kagome. We were both having a good time with the guys and didn't think. I'm so sorry."

"You were both entitled to enjoy the night as well. And I'm glad to know Sango had a good time with Miroku." Kagome told Rin in a way that said not to feel bad. "But that's not the way things-"

"Kagome!" Kikyo came through the door in a flurry and threw her arms around her little sister. "I was so worried when you wouldn't come around but the doctors assured us you were only severely exerted and exhausted."

Rin excused herself to give the sisters some time and said she would tell Sango the good news.

"That power display was really amazing you should have seen yourself! They think that's why you were so completely knocked out, because you've never expanded that much before. So now you'll have to exercise at it once you're out." Kikyo continued. "But why didn't you just fry those demons for what they did?"

"What did mom and grandfather say?"

"Mom's on a mission so we'll have to try again later and grandpa decided to stay home with Souta who's a bit angry to calm him down before he leaves soon for another assignment with Kohaku seeing as you'll be fine." Kagome could guess Souta might be angry about her getting so close to a youkai. Looking back up at her sister she almost squirmed at the scrutinizing look she was giving her. "What really happened Kagome? Why did you let them go?"

"What did Rin and Sango tell you?"

Kikyo sighed, "Sango said she found you with some high level looking demon you claimed was your friend. Need I say how stupid that was bringing him here let alone being involved with him?"

"He was not the one at fault." Kagome defended silently berating herself for not telling him while keeping the threatening tears at bay. "And he was the one who saved me from the over exuberant advances from Hojo."

"What are you saying?" Kikyo asked getting alarmed but keeping her voice down.

"Hojo wasn't going to take no for an answer." Kagome said.

Kikyo couldn't believe what she was hearing; her sister must be confused after such an ordeal or her head was hit a little harder against that wall than what was thought. She had seen her sister's torn and dirty dress and the way that demon had his hands all over her. So she started softly "Hojo's a good guy Kagome and he really really likes you so I don't think he would have-"

"Stop it! Stop pushing him on me! I'm just so tired of it!" Kagome interrupted her sister fiercely and then slumped with a sigh. 'What was the use no one here wanted to believe the better about a demon over a popular good looking and well connected human guy. It was getting to be too much' she thought. 'And now Sesshomaru was…' the tears began to fall and she hadn't even realized her hands were glowing faintly in her anger and sadness.

Wrapping her arms around Kagome, Kikyo let her sister cry and said "Ok I'm listening, tell me what happened." It took a minute for Kagome to calm down but she told Kikyo almost everything only leaving out their night together. Kikyo was still a little shocked to say the least about her sister's actions and feelings for the demon but to her credit she didn't interrupt and sat quietly as her sister talked. She'd always had a soft spot for her weird younger sister and couldn't help feeling sorry at how things had turned out for her. But maybe now things would get back into a safer normalcy. She was also angry at Hojo now but knew she would have to keep it in check. Taking a minute to think things through after Kagome was finished she finally said "With everyone here so fired up about events I think it best to leave the story as it is. We don't need any more complications right now ok?"

Kagome didn't answer. She had stopped crying while telling her story and was now just sitting with a dull expression.

"Ok Kagome?" Kikyo took her sister's hand and Kagome nodded slowly. Kikyo further advised her to just stay humbled whenever she next saw Souta and the family and to say nothing to any other cadets when she was released with the exception of setting Rin and Sango straight. She might need to talk to somebody else if Kikyo wasn't around and they already knew more about the situation but had kept mum for the sake of their friend. The nurse came back and Kikyo left her sister to her thoughts for the evening.

Kagome was released the next afternoon but with orders to take it easy with her, for the time being, very volatile powers for a couple of days. Kaede was certainly happy to see her student's full potential finally brought out and worked tirelessly to help the girl gain control over her power again. Of course just as Rin had said the whole academy was buzzing over what had happened and she was of course interviewed by the dean and school committee but effectively lied her way through it. And with the unknown demons' identities unconfirmed nothing could be brought to the Sentinel high council for action thankfully. But the talk about her and Hojo's intimate encounter was immediately put to a stop as she set the record straight that they had **only** been talking.

She didn't see Hojo again after his request to see her when she was leaving the infirmary. Their brief hot conversation ended with his vowing revenge and snide comments and her walking away angrily. But at least she knew he would keep his mouth shut about what really happened now that he was portrayed as a hero. As angry as she was about that she knew Kikyo was right to leave the story as it was.

Sango and Rin were both surprised to hear how events had really went and when Kikyo confirmed she believed her sister both girls were outraged at what Hojo had tried to do. There was no more talk from them about her possibly dating other boys and instead they threw their full support behind her and helped create an efficient buffer between her and the annoying people who liked to come up to Kagome asking questions and for details about what happened. Kikyo never mentioned anything about Kagome's demon again but focused more on encouraging her sister to develop the power she had displayed. Holy power of that caliber had not been seen since the miko Midoriko who was a descendent of theirs.

Demons may be the minority but were generally stronger and faster. It could take several holy persons to purify a very powerful daiyoukai. So when any human displayed the power that Kagome now seemed to have they were quickly targeted as a major threat who could possibly purify a powerful demon by themselves. Midoriko was the last human to have such a gift but in their attempt to destroy her, the demons who had done battle with her had their souls ripped from them and combined with hers to make the Shikon no Tama. This small jewel could give immense power and was reclaimed by humans just before the truce and hidden safely away. Learning from the past this is why the Guardians always worked in teams of two or more so if confronting strong demons in the field they wouldn't be overwhelmed like Midoriko had been.

Thrown into a depression from how Sesshomaru had left, Kagome couldn't quite control the power as she had before and now it was even worse as she had to learn to focus all over again with the release of her pent up raw reserves that had broken loose. Kikyo Kaede and surprisingly Miroku with his timely comedic ways were all very helpful in getting her back into concentration mode as time passed. Miroku was still somewhat in the dark about what had truly happened but he was smart and seeing as he was now Sango's boyfriend was around much more often and was good at picking things up. Kagome knew he probably knew more than he let on but he never said anything about it and was only ever nice to her. With his own quirky ways he was fitting into their little group well and would be a good friend.

"You've got to let go up here." Kikyo said tapping her sister's head. They were out late together on one of the practice ranges. "If you can't focus you can't concentrate and then no control means hurting innocent people or getting killed by some demon." At that Kagome gave her sister a frosty look and promptly left the field.

Kikyo sighed and followed Kagome to one of the sheds near the field. She sat down by her and waited quietly.

After a minute Kagome started with "Why are things the way they are?"

"Because they just are." Kikyo answered sympathizing with her sister's melancholy. "We only push you so hard because we know you've got it in you. You have the potential to be great Kagome and when it is known they will come after you so you must be ready. What do you think our reiki is for?"

Kagome could only think about how Sesshomaru thought she had been using him to get into a better position to hurt them. She had tried to get in touch with him these past two weeks but everything had been disconnected.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Kikyo was saying "I've already lost a father and don't want to lose a cherished sister as well."

Kagome couldn't respond to that other than to hug her sister. The sister who had always been there for her and who after everything that happened still accepted her. She promised herself to regain control of this power and learn how to use it fully so that the next time she saw him she could face him and tell him the truth. She still loved him and knew she owed him that at the very least.

/

It had been over a month since that morning as Sesshomaru found himself lurking very cautiously around the Narwood academy. He had spent those first few days afterwards in solitude brooding in his hurt and angry thoughts. But when his father came back home he immersed himself completely in as many small assignments as possible to appear as if nothing was wrong. And to his credit Inuyasha had said nothing to their father and had kept himself busy giving Sesshomaru the space he needed.

The assignments he took helped to clear his mind up until the last one which brought him fairly close to the academy which is why he now found himself lurking around there. Though still hurting and angry from his foolishness in letting her get so close he still wanted one last look at her before he put her out of his mind.

He found her on one of the fields with several others exercising their holy power. She was probably the most junior one out there but he could feel that signature strength radiating from her. It was truly impressive. She would no doubt be a fully fledged miko in no time… and a considerable threat. As he turned to leave he hoped they would never meet again because it might be on opposite sides and one or both would probably die.

/

Things had been progressing well for Kagome's control issue the past four weeks; she had truly begun applying herself to her powers much to everyone's delight. Right now she was on the field partnered with another miko going through a set of exercises when suddenly the slowly healing mark on her neck shocked her with a quick but intense burning sensation. Though not terribly painful it was enough to surprise and distract her causing her to launch the power she had just called forth rocketing at her partner. The poor girl had to throw herself out of the way.

"What was that?" the girl angrily exclaimed picking herself up.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry that was an accident." Kagome apologized.

"What happened?" the instructor came over. Everyone else on the field had stopped and was looking.

"We're fine, just a slip in concentration again." the other girl said with a small grumble.

"Do you need a meditation break Kagome?" the instructor asked.

"No I'm ok. I'm sorry I was just distracted. I'll do better." Kagome apologized again.

"Alright then." The instructor said eyeing Kagome for a second and then called out, "Everybody back to it."

Kagome pushed the thought of it having to do with Sesshomaru out of her head and kept her control for the rest of class. Afterwards she was walking back with Kikyo when her sister asked her how she was doing. "I'm ok I've just been a little off this week." She replied

"You sure you're not coming down with anything? Last few weeks you've been awesome and now this week you're… I don't know… not as much?"

"I'm just excited about this year wrapping up like everyone else is." Kagome passed it off.

"Okaaay just don't get sick before the end of your first year and the start of my novice internship. That might bring bad luck." Kikyo teased the last part.

"You'll be great regardless." Kagome felt her sister's excitement at graduating the academy.

But after another week later, although Kagome managed to stay focused in classes, her power had seemed to wane and not from a lack of trying and Kikyo started to worry again when Kagome told her about it. Everyone else thought she was just holding back again now that she had it under control for the most part. She also seemed to be totally wiped out after practices even though she insisted she felt fine. With the school year finish around the corner, if her silly sister wasn't worried about it then being the elder sister she would just have to drag Kagome to see a nurse after class herself.

She was just getting to Kagome's dorm room when the door opened and out came Rin. "Oh Kikyo hi, good you're here. Sango went to find you just now. She got back from class and Kagome wasn't feeling too well."

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked immediately concerned.

"She's had these spells for the last couple of days and is starting to look a little worn down when she gets back from miko class. She just says she's been pushing herself to hard and she really is you know. But she's being stubborn to."

"Thanks for telling me, she'll be going today."

"I'm glad you're here. I've got to run now. Hope she's not too sick to go to the end of term party.

Kikyo went in and saw her sister lying on her bed. "Kagome you want to walk down to class now?"

"Hey Kikyo. Is it the time already? Ok yeah."

"Oh and after you're going to see a doctor." She added casually.

"I don't think I need to I'm sure it was that shellfish I had in the beginning of the week. It's just food poisoning."

Kikyo gave her a skeptical look, "Ah ha that's what you said when you got the chicken pox and then you infected me as well."

"Well at least it's better to have that as a child than an adult." Kagome smiled sheepishly.

Kikyo paused then gave her sister a thoughtful look. "Kagome what kind of spells have you been having?"

Kagome glanced at her sister with worry. She hadn't told her every last detail of that night for privacy's sake as much as to avoid anymore harsh feelings. But now there could be no going back.

"Kagome?" Kikyo's face and voice both held a touch of fear.

With resignation and trepidation she looked away and in a low voice said "This will be the second month I've skipped. I've been working so hard I didn't think about it until the nausea started. And it hasn't even been bad."

After a moment of silence she looked over at Kikyo who was sitting very still. "Is it his? Do Rin and Sango know?"

"Yes." She whispered the first part, "and no. Like I said the morning sickness isn't bad luckily."

Kikyo sunk into a chair "Oh gods how did this happen? You have to do something right away Kagome."

"I loved him and still do and I'm not going to lose this child to." Kagome said with sudden hard determination. "Believe me I've really thought about it."

"But it'll be hanyo. You know the trouble they always have and oh my gosh… what's the family going to say!" If the situation wasn't so serious it might have been humorous to see the normally calm Kikyo panicking but Kagome knew she would need her sister to be on her side. "Did you let him mark you? Is that why you've been wearing a scarf?!"

"No it's not. In fact it's almost gone." Kagome quickly uncovered what was left of it to reassure her sister.

"Oh thank heavens for that at least." Kikyo breathed in relief. At least the demon wouldn't have any claim on her then and if they were lucky wouldn't have to deal with him again.

After some silence Kagome started again, "I figure it's only a couple of weeks left before first year is over and our month's leave. I can stay until then but I'm really going to need your help with the family." She begged her sister.

"I still don't see how this is possible I mean you're a miko! Which is probably also why nobody can pick up on any demonic aura from you like any other woman. You always did walk your own path." Kikyo thought out loud and then straightening up she got serious again. "Ok I agree you should finish this year and maybe come up with some excuses so you don't have to go to miko class. You've already gotten pretty good again." She gave a heavy sigh and then continued. "And if you're set on having this child then maybe not mentioning who or what the father is to the family for the time being is the better idea. But Kagome they're not going to be happy at all when they do find out and they will if you have it. You might be on your own after." She finished sadly.

"I'm not afraid. I will have my child and I'm going to raise it as any loving mother would. It'll be a part of me and I wouldn't lose that for anything. I'll just have to make them understand that." Kagome said bravely. When Kikyo stayed quiet she added a soft "And thanks Kikyo for being my sister."

Kikyo sighed again, "I guess somebody has to be. But I'm still upset with you. How could you do this and with a demon of all the guys around who liked you? Oh god the family is going to be so upset with this situation." she sighed again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Lots of sadness and heartbreak to come in this chapter. Sorry in advance for making everyone so mean but alas the plot line must continue…

Chapter 13

Azumi Higurashi was not the happiest with her youngest when the two girls came home. Sure young people did experiment when away from home but there were so many methods to guard against untimely pregnancies she was very surprised to learn of her daughter's condition. And the fact that she would not name the father was a little more worrisome. Not only would this interrupt her training at the academy but for propriety's sake the situation would need to be kept quiet. Kagome found that Kikyo was definitely a good ally to have and soon enough things had grudgingly settled down. She really wished Kikyo didn't have to leave for her yearlong apprenticeship so soon after they got home.

As for Rin and Sango she had told them on the car ride home in the strictest of confidence hoping to keep their friendship as well. Needless to say shock reigned supreme. Neither had any clue things had progressed to that level for her and the demon, although Rin did sympathize with her when she mentioned their long separations. She knew she and Kohaku were always quick to see each other whenever they could and her friend had never been a normal miko.

Sango was as frustrated as Kikyo had been at first and just couldn't understand how her miko friend could have formed such a relationship with a demon in the first place. But she was eventually resigned to the fact that love had some really weird boundaries considering she was now happily dating their former class lecher. She may not like demons in general but conceded that some might have some good qualities.

Kagome might now be completely confined to the shrine grounds for the time but her mother and grandfather were not going to go easy on her while she was still mobile. They still insisted on her practicing with her weapons or doing what she could with her subdued and sometimes slightly erratic powers which even started to faintly crackle at times when she touched someone with holy power the further along she got. It didn't hurt anybody but was just weird. A couple days after this started and before Kikyo left she made the extremely surprising discovery that it was demonic youki that she was emitting along with her own reiki that was the cause of her reaction to someone with holy power. It was very faint and almost undetectable but it was there.

"That's probably why your own powers seem so subdued as well. There must be a constant battle going on in you. No wonder you're so fatigued all the time now." Kikyo had said in wonder. "It's absolutely amazing that you can keep both relatively under control."

"I guess my reiki must be a match for his strong youki." Kagome remarked a little sadly. "It must come around like that against any perceived danger. I'll have to be extra careful that no one else feels it."

Although she still had to put up with the occasional "tsk" or disappointed comment, within a few months both her mother and grandfather settled into the thought of being a grandmother and great grandfather a little earlier than expected, and the questions about paternity was dropped for the time. It was also nice that her naturally slim figure didn't give way to a giant balloon making it easier to keep others from noticing immediately. So by the time Souta got back a couple months later from his latest assignment everything was back into a routine and after some initial badgering from him, he too took the situation in stride. Besides he had his wedding plans to occupy his and all their free time. They had at first thought to have it when both sister's where home and before Kikyo left for her apprenticeship but that idea was put on hold as to rushed. Besides Kikyo was sure to get at least a couple days off to attend her brother's wedding.

Souta was really earning himself a reputation as an aggressive actions first and questions later type. And although a strong leader of a very capable team and applauded by most Guardians, as a public servant for justice and strength sometimes he was told to tune it down. He and his team always got things done but had earned a few enemies from some of those whose members he had defeated. And it was this history that had followed him home one day after another routine shift.

"Souta you're here!" exclaimed Azumi as she happily came out of the house to greet her son, "And it's always a pleasure to see you too Hitomi." She warmly greeted her future daughter-in-law.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Higurashi-sama."

"We're glad you've come back home safely." His grandfather came out to, "And we're always happy to see this young lady as well." The older man gave a smile.

"Grandfather." Souta bowed to him.

"Been hearing lots of good things about your team." The old man proudly continued with his grandson as the two ladies turned to go into the house.

"You gotta meet them head on sometimes because force is the only thing some of them understand."

"Well it certainly seems to be-" and then suddenly his grandfather shoved him aside leaping into a defense attack that would leave anyone who didn't know his history as a top ranking Guardian in his time, surprised at such agility in one so old.

His block and quick return brought the attacking youkai down several feet away.

"You!" Souta exclaimed when he saw his attacker.

"The cockroach was sure to lead me back to its nest if I just followed it." The blonde haired red eyed demon taunted.

"You know him?" his grandfather asked him still ready for battle.

"He's a dead lightning youkai." Souta replied launching himself at the youkai sword in hand with his power channeled into it.

The demon avoided him but was caught by his mothers' arrow on the downfall pinning him to the ground by his shoulder. Hitomi stood by the door and watched the other three move toward the demon when suddenly the ground before them rose up and threw them all back. Both Azumi and Souta were able to land alright but Ji-san twisted his right ankle on landing.

Looking up they saw another youkai rising up from the earth. Its bright green eyes and tattoo's on its body glowing as it crushed the arrow pinning the lightning youkai to the ground.

"Elemental youkai are the worst." Souta cursed under his breath. "These two escaped us last time and now want revenge." He quickly told his family.

"Then they've come to the wrong place." His mother said angrily suddenly launching a power ball at the green glowing youkai. Immediately the youkai made an earth wall to block it but she had put enough force in it to disintegrate the wall and push the youkai back from the collision.

"Hitomi go around back and find Kagome and stay there." Souta shouted at his non-spiritually gifted fiancée before she got hurt for staying there. He turned his attention back to the lightning demon as both his mother and grandfather were offense and defense respectively against the earth mover. Even with his grandfather's hobble they had both youkai backing away when a combined attack from them pushed the humans back a little.

Just then Kagome came tearing around the corner as fast as a term approaching woman could. She had been taking a walk out back when she felt and heard the commotion and almost ran into Hitomi who tried in vain to pull her away after giving her a very brief recap. As she rounded the house a strong backlash of power hit her hard and brought her to her knees. A little stunned and also a little winded from the run over she had to move over to the closest tree for support.

Azumi sent a barrage of arrows at the green eyed demon who avoided most but not all of them and then immediately moved into the erected shield of her father-in-law just as the lightning youkai sent a bolt their way. Souta had to roll out of the way of another bolt and then again infusing his power into his sword leapt for the golden haired youkai again before he could send another bolt his way and made contact with its already sore left shoulder nearly cutting through it. The demon screamed in anger and pain as the holy power neatly took his left arm cleanly away.

The earth elemental immediately sent an angry whirlwind of rocks and dirt at them. Souta and his mother immediately put their all into protective barriers as the demon came at them and expanded the barriers trying to keep the youkai in between them. Meanwhile his grandfather finished off the struggling lightning youkai who was sending several weakened bolts at the other two boxing in the earth elemental youkai.

"Mom!" Souta called out.

Azumi nodded and sent the remainder of her arrows full of purification energy into the swirling mass of earth. The youkai shrieked and suddenly the flying earth crumbled around him revealing his right leg disintegrating. Shrieking in rage the demon ripped one of the close smaller decorative boulders from its place and sent it flying at Azumi who was at her father-in-law's side who had been singed by a lightning bolt when killing the lightning youkai.

"Look out!" Kagome screamed at them.

Her grandfather probably causing more damage to his ankle quickly launched himself at his daughter-in-law grabbing her by the shoulders and rolling them both out of the way just in time.

Angrily growling the youkai used Souta's momentary distraction to sent him flying with a well aimed tree branch and then turned his eyes onto Kagome. Before anyone else could recover it charged at her pulling the earth from under her causing her to smash into a tree hard.

"Kagome!" Her mother and grandfather both screamed.

The bright warning flash of her power surged through her pushing the severe haze of pain temporarily aside as she saw the demon bearing down on her. Reflexes kicked in and for her life and that of her child she was able to summon her power tinged with youki and in an impressive display purified the demon leaving nothing but scorched earth where it was.

Azumi rushed to her daughter's side. Large bruises and some cuts were already visible on her but what got her attention was the way she was hunched over in pain clutching at her stomach where she had been smashed against the tree. "Kagome!" she gasped as she noticed some blood starting to pool from her daughter. Kagome looked up at her mother her eyes still glowing faintly and moaned a small plea for help before falling unconscious. "Souta tell Hitomi to get the car and help your grandfather over then come and help me with your sister!" Azumi yelled "We need to get to a hospital now! Something's happening with the baby!" When she turned back to her daughter to try and help her with miko powers the girl was already cocooned in her own power that crackled and almost wanted to burn Azumi when she touched her. Figuring her own power would be better at helping herself Azumi left it alone and when Souta got the car as close as he could they gingerly put her into it ignoring the burning sensation from Kagome's now weird feeling aura.

En route to the hospital Grandfather had the task of calling ahead as well as trying to get a hold of Kikyo and the closest Guardian headquarters to report what had happened. Souta drove as his mother and Hitomi were in the back with Kagome trying to keep her calm once she woke up from the pain just before they got there.

"It's too early" Kagome kept crying in between very painful spasms. "I can't lose it to." She moaned in desperation.

When they arrived Kagome was immediately whisked away and the family told to get their various injuries looked at, but especially Ji-san's now extremely swollen and bruised ankle and that they would be found when she was out.

Hours later the cries of a child could be heard in one of the intensive care maternity units. The doctors and nurses were quite surprised on the delivery but being in a profession of saving lives saw that the child was surprisingly ok and healthy considering the trauma its mother had been through and its early delivery and sent it away to be cleaned up and cared for while they continued caring for the new mother. Once the young woman was not in danger of bleeding out anymore she too was cleaned up but kept sedated so as to let her sleep giving her time to heal undisturbed. Fortunately she was young, healthy, and a miko so with some care should see a full recovery.

When the doctor finally came out only Azumi and Hitomi were in the waiting room as Souta opted to wait with his grandfather to finish getting his ankle cast and help him. It wasn't broken completely through but was broken and the older man was trying to stay stoic now that everything had calmed down and he could give full attention to the pain. Thank goodness for pain medication relief though.

The doctor trying to be quiet and discreet decided to bring Azumi into a private room to give her the news of her daughter and grandchild. She was gone for some time but when Azumi came back she saw her oldest daughter there seated talking with Hitomi.

When Kikyo looked up at her mother she could tell something was very wrong. Azumi marched straight over and after asking Hitomi to please find Souta and his grandfather and bring them here pulled Kikyo to a private corner. Very quietly and yet trembling with anger she asked "What exactly happened at the academy Kikyo? Did that demon have his way with your sister?"

Kikyo had certainly been afraid of this coming confrontation but didn't think it would be her who would be answering questions. Where was Kagome, was she alright? "Is Kagome going to be ok?" she asked nervous and full of worry.

"The doctors are keeping her sedated for now after all the trauma but said she should make a full recovery. Now answer my question."

Kikyo sighed in relief and immediately felt sorry she would have to abandon Kagome to her own defenses once her three day leave was up. But she knew the truth of the situation had to come out at some point for the family and it was better than letting them follow this new train of thought. Plus she was sure her mother and grandfather could and would use the family influence to keep the matter silenced. "Kagome was never in any danger than night we just thought it better to keep with that story for family privacy's sake."Kikyo said quietly and reluctantly, then lowered her voice even more so that Azumi had to strain to hear her, "That night Hojo merely interrupted an ongoing affair. She told me she was in love with the demon."

Azumi was speechless but the shock was broken upon the others' arrival. A different kind of anger mixed with frustration and dread filled her. Asking a human nurse to see her daughter the small group was led to Kagome's room, Azumi hoping she might be somewhat awake. When she wasn't the nurse told them she would probably be asleep the rest of the day and then left to give them a moment with her. From the vast bruising and all the small cuts visible on her Kagome definitely looked like she needed rest and for a moment Azumi just looked at her youngest with a mother's eyes telling everyone she was going to be okay at least. Then the angry frustration at the situation Kagome had apparently chosen to fall into surfaced again as the others asked about the child. She angrily looked over at Kikyo who had known all this time, but her oldest daughter kept her focus on her sister holding her hand, and told them. The room was so silent in shock for a few brief seconds only the monitors made any noise. And then the raised angry voices in the room had a young nurse's aide coming to the doorway to see what was wrong.

The hanyo girl was herself just starting to show her own pregnancy and when she asked what was wrong was coldly told it was a family affair but that they would lower their voices. The amount of spiritual energy the family projected her way had the girl backtracking immediately and telling a human nurse about the family instead. The nurse came to check on the patient and asked them to please remember that this was a hospital and not a battle zone.

After the nurse left Azumi said in a voice helplessly lost in frustration "What was she thinking?"

"She wasn't! And regardless of how it all happened that demon spawn can't be allowed to ruin any more of this family's honor!" Souta acidly bite out.

Everyone was quiet for a second and then Ji-san spoke up quietly saying, "It is true we cannot have a demon living at an active shrine."

"It will only be a greater shame to our family name." Souta continued angrily.

"But Kagome-"Kikyo started to interject but got interrupted by her mother

"I'm grateful my daughter will live but this child has no place in this family. My god what would people think and say? If I had put a stop to this wild carelessness of hers as a child she would not be in this mess. We will be lucky to cover this all up." Azumi agreed

Kikyo just looked away and remained silent under her mother's chastisement and hard look. She was also a part of this mess when she had kept silent about her sister's actions. Actions that could ruin their family's name and future and her sister's reputation but yet she also knew how much Kagome had wanted the baby.

"Why not just put it up for adoption?" Hitomi said quietly. She had stayed silent until now. She herself had been raised to fear and distrust demons and didn't want this scandal to jeopardize her marriage and tarnish hew new family but as a woman who wanted children of her own thought this might solve the problem with the least amount of harm done and give the innocent child a chance.

"I'd better start making sure this hasn't leaked anywhere." Ji-san said in frustration as he turned to hobble for the door. His youngest grandchild had always been a sort of black sheep but this had really put the family in a jam. "Souta come with me you should know how these things work. Azumi I'll leave you to start the paperwork and Kikyo maybe you should take Hitomi home and then go back to the house and see how the cleanup is going." Under his stern and authoritative voice everybody just nodded and did what they were told.

/

Kikyo did what she was told and stayed quiet and properly ashamed of her role in this mess but the next morning decided to go back to her apprenticeship instead of staying for the next two days. Her family was mad she hadn't told them of course but knew the two sister's had always been close and so didn't speak much of it. But she didn't think she could be there when Kagome woke up and see her sister's heartbreak. Before she drove back to meet up with her supervising team though she decided to stop by the hospital. She went in and saw Kagome was still asleep as it was still early. They had just taken her off the sedatives this morning so Kikyo only stayed a short time telling her sister quietly so as not to wake her that she was very sorry for how things had turned out again and that she would be back when her apprenticeship finished.

After she left the room she stood for a moment and then abruptly turned in the direction of the neonatal unit. She had been standing at the large glass partition for a few minutes when a voice timidly asked "Is one of them yours?"

Kikyo looked and saw it was the same hanyo girl her family had rudely sneered at and frightened yesterday. She turned her head and sighed, "Sorry for yesterday but my family just found out some startling information."

"I kind of got that." The girl gave a small nervous laugh. "Would you like to go in and visit?" This young woman may be a miko but she was keeping her power respectfully held in and if she had a child in there should certainly be allowed to see it.

Surprised a little Kikyo just stood there for a few seconds before hesitatingly nodding yes. She foamed in and then carefully made her way to the small unit labeled with the 'unknown' in the name and family blanks. Her grandfather and mother certainly knew how to use the family influence and fast too. The young aide was surprised at which stand the miko went to but watched as she was staring at the child in wonder seeming to almost want to reached down to touch it so she said "Go ahead and pick h-"

"No, I can't, because this child doesn't have a family." Kikyo said suddenly catching and withdrawing herself immediately having completely forgotten the aide being so absorbed when she saw the baby. "I have to go." And she abruptly turned and left in a hurry leaving the stunned aide to look after her and then back down at the child.

/

When Kagome finally awoke five hours later she was immediately aware of the aching soreness of her body. She could hear voices outside the door of the room and groaning slowly and carefully made to sit up when she suddenly realized she wasn't pregnant anymore. Panicking and ignoring the stiff protests of her body she called out.

"She's awake." Souta said poking his head through the door.

"Can you finish the paperwork with your grandfather please?" Azumi said following the nurse into the room.

"Just calm down you'll be fine but you can't be moving around too much for a while ok?" the nurse was saying as she gently pressed Kagome back down.

"What happened to-"

"Could we get a minute alone?" Azumi asked the nurse. "I'll make sure she doesn't move too much." The nurse nodded and left.

"Mom where is-"

"If you hadn't been a miko you probably would have bleed out. But the child is gone."

"What?" Kagome was shocked and then slowly she melted into the bed chocking out 'no's' in between her tears.

Her mother had to swallow a small bitterly hard lump but then continued in a hard voice "It's for the best Kagome. To think you let some demon touch you. The shame! Did you give no thought for the dishonor your family would suffer?" She paused for a minute and then finished. "Luckily your grandfather and I were able to get this covered up but you'll be coming home today and once you've recovered we'll never speak of this again." With that her mother left to ask the nurse to get her daughter ready to go. As a reputed trained miko and herbalist she knew what to look for in her daughter's recovery and was granted special permission to take her home early.

It would be several days of mourning before Kagome would even try to get out of her bed. Her mother kept herself busy caring for her daughter and helping to clean up around the house. Her grandfather always had a look of what appeared to be disappointment or contemplation whenever he spoke to her. But Souta was the worst. He either ignored her or was cold and distant. Her relationship with Hitomi was strained now to. She knew she had hurt them but still couldn't completely feel remorse for all her actions. She had loved and still thought about Sesshomaru. And she desperately wished she could have at least seen her child but nobody would talk about it. Depressed and unable to ignore the heavy rift hanging over the family she was onlywaiting for her body to heal and decided she would leave after Souta's wedding to give everybody the time they needed to come to terms with all that had happened especially with Kikyo gone and not likely to come back any time soon as it seemed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Time has passed and there will be several different viewpoints the story will follow now, some at slightly different time intervals too until they meet up, hope it's not too confusing

Chapter 14

"Mitsuo! Takeshi! Be careful with those swords in that tree!" A pretty white haired lavender eyed young woman called out to the two boys playing behind the house.

"Mommy why can't I play too?" asked a little girl clutching several dolls to her body. She had her mother's white hair and gentle features but her father's vivid green eyes.

"Because sweetie the boys aren't interested in playing Princess Mandi and Princess Hana come to tea right now." The woman smiled down at her six year old daughter.

"Are they playing pirates again?" the little girl scrunched up her nose.

"It would seem so." Her mother chuckled. "Maybe you could be the damsel in distress Aimi?" she offered.

Aimi thought about it for a second and then shook her head "Nah that's ok. I'll just stay here." And she took her dolls into the next room and started her own game.

Smiling Shiori turned her attention back to her two boys outside. The younger one had red hair and green eyes and looked so much like his father but with his mother's complexion. The older boy also had a very fair but healthy complexion that went well with his silvery white hair and his sometimes startling golden eyes. At first look this boy could appear to be one of her own but another look with experienced eyes would speak of a different parentage. No one else in the family had the faint blue stripe on each cheek and his arms and any experienced person could tell you he didn't act quite like a fox part bat demon. Indeed this child was full demon and for being so young was already strong for a youkai child.

He may not be theirs by blood but they had raised him with all the love of one. Takeshi knew he was not their biological son, they had told him long ago something of how he had come to them and he had taken it well but every now and then she could see the wanting curiosity and uncertainty in his eyes. The boy had a naturally reserved temperament but growing up with mischievous Mitsuo had probably helped bring about the more open and cheerful manner he would slip into during his more carefree moments. That was not to say Takeshi never instigated some of the mischief the two boys often got into. He was just more appreciative of quiet observation than his younger brother.

"Boys I said be careful!" She called to them again when she saw an overly excited swing of a sword narrowly miss a head."In fact I want you both to come in now. It's close to dinnertime and you need to clean up." When they didn't stop she said "Did you hear me?"

"We're coming." They both answered finally stopping when her voice reached that warning level.

'I wish Shippo would have waited until they were a little older for the swords' she thought with a roll of her eyes '. But her husband had been so excited after seeing the great and eccentric sword maker Totosei when he had passed through the little town they had moved to those eleven years ago that he had immediately commissioned two swords for the boys who had very enthusiastically received them on their tenth birthdays. Of course they could only use them when in practice with their father. Although she still saw the occasional large bruise from their wooden practice swords. Having wanted to be a Sentinel when he was younger Shippo had had some training which he had been passing along to the boys at an early age. He always said they should know how to defend themselves just in case as they were always out and about. And of course both boys took to it but especially Takeshi whose powers felt slightly different but certainly strong.

Aimi would receive the same training in a couple of years. Both parents agreed about the importance of self defense for the children of a mixed parentage but Aimi was not one to go wandering like her brothers much to her mother's relief. In fact that was why they had moved away from the larger city of their youth. After they had taken Takeshi home and with her impending birth of Mitsuo they had wanted a safer environment to raise their kids. Shippo had easily found another job working as a paralegal for a father and son otter demon team while Shiori had studied to become a nurse from a nurse's aide. And now that her schedule was better able to accommodate the children Shippo was able to start his studies to become a lawyer. It had been a little hard for him at first when his demonic friends had found out he was not going into the Sentinels but Shippo was very happy with his life as it was now.

Overall life was going okay for the young family and everyone was looking forward to seeing the grandparents on both sides of the family come summer break in the children's school in about five weeks. They always stopped to see Shiori's parents first and then Shippo's family. The children always looked forward to the road trip and Shippo and Shiori both hoped the latest conflicting happenings wouldn't interfere.

/

Pulling his sword back the body slide to the ground with a thump. This had been a good fight and he had even broken a light sweat from the exertion. Looking over at his teammates Inuyasha and Koga were already bickering about whose turn it was to make the report and fill out paperwork while the other got a head start in relaxing a bit before being given a new assignment or being sent home for some time off.

"Inuyasha I believe it is your turn to file the report." Sesshomaru said as he walked past them.

"What! Says you!" was his reply

"Hah!" Koga smiled smugly.

"You shut it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I'll do that while relaxing in a hot tub with Ayame while you're still doing paperwork." Laughed Koga as he ran off in a small whirlwind leaving Inuyasha sputtering angrily.

"Yo Sesshomaru?" Koga stopped to walk alongside the daiyoukai.

"Hm."

"Will we see you at Ginta's party next week?"

"Kagura wants to go so I think so." Sesshomaru responded dryly.

"Alright then catch you later." and Koga was off in a flash.

Sesshomaru had been dating Kagura for almost two years now. They had been introduced at a party by Inuyasha's then girlfriend Kohana and others had since made the comment of possibly joining the two families' two businesses by their match. Most in their business circle agreed the union could only benefit either company. Sesshomaru was young for a demon, powerful, and very good looking and Kagura was a very talented and attractive wind demon. And although an heir for his father's line would be most welcome Sesshomaru's father never pushed his son knowing what is was to truly find that someone and suspecting his son had already suffered something even though that was a long time ago now.

But for all her seductive charms Kagura had yet to get Sesshomaru to pop the question. She had plans to get pregnant as quickly as possible ensuring her place with this demon so many others desired. It would also make her parents very happy as Naraku and Tsubaki had never been able to reach the level of the Nishikaze family. She was sure Sesshomaru would make an excellent mate and their children should be strong.

For all his time spent with Kagura however Sesshomaru still avoided the question. He knew the opinions of those he worked with and as the first born and his father's heir he also knew a son would be most welcomed into the western lands. Sometimes he felt Inuyasha was lucky in that matter. Kagura was an attractive female who would give him full demon offspring but there was just something holding him back. Inuyasha had teased that it was just cold feet about giving up the easy ways of a bachelor but Sesshomaru knew it was something more. There seemed to be a grey shade to his life after that one day. He had thought about her and even gone back to see if he might catch a glimpse of her those first few years even though he had told himself he wouldn't. But he hadn't even heard anything about her name from Guardian ranks and so in time had stopped trying. Maybe it was time to give this union some thought and maybe truly move on with his life.

"Geeze thanks for backing me bro." Inuyasha caught up with him and interrupted his thoughts.

"We all take turns filing the report."

"Yeah well how can you be so sure it's my turn after four assignments back to back?" Inuyasha snorted.

"I was not the one hit in the head two assignments ago and so my memory works just fine." Sesshomaru smirked at his brother. They had become a little closer over the years but still liked to banter although on a much lesser scale then Inuyasha did with Koga.

"Keh, taking that wolf's side over your own brother."

"I'll see you at home when you're done Inuyasha. After this we should be getting some time off." Sesshomaru said as he began to form his sphere of light. He really needed to think about certain things right now.

Inuyasha was left to trudge back to the base of operations up north they currently stayed at in an area of restlessness they had been assigned to a year ago. It was good news for Koga since Ayame's clan lived up this way and she was staying there for a while as her grandfather was in poor health. The northern wolf clan would probably have a new leader soon enough.

/

Kagome was smiling as she was walking along holding the hand of the little girl who was desperately trying to remember the name of the plant to the question asked.

"I know it, I know I do. Don't tell me yet." She said as her blue eyes fixed into a deeply concentrated look hoping to force the answer out.

Kagome gave a small chuckle.

At last the child gave a defeated sigh and said "Alright tell me."

"Shiso can be used for allergies, hay fever, and asthma." Kagome said, "Now what part is used?" She asked as they stopped before reaching the end of the playground they walked through.

"Oh oh the leaves and stems." She child replied enthusiastically.

"Right! Good job Aya you're doing very well." Kagome praised

The little girl smiled brightly and then gave Kagome a hug which was happily returned.

"Aya." Another woman called out to them as she walked over.

"Mommy!" Aya called out as she skipped over to her.

"Thank you so much for keeping her a bit after school Ms Higurashi-sama." The woman bowed.

"It was a pleasure Mrs. Hamacho." Kagome replied and waved goodbye to them. Watching the two walk away hand in hand she felt a small pang of sadness. It had been eleven years ago since she had left home and she hadn't been back. The memories of what she had lost had been too hard.

She had been living in Kyoto these past five years having moved twice before that. She had not finished her training to become a Guardian but had instead taken private lessons to learn everything a proper miko should and of course still kept in shape regarding her weapons training as well. Now she was relatively happy teaching girls aged seven to thirteen gifted with holy power the arts of being a miko. She found being a teacher for the young girls very pleasant and provided them with a solid base for higher levels if they chose to become a Guardian.

She turned to go home when suddenly she stopped in her tracks as she saw the once very familiar face.

"Kagome!" an excited Rin exclaimed as she made her way over.

"Rin oh my gosh look at you! How are you and the others?" Kagome did keep in touch with her family, mostly Kikyo, and by extension Rin and Sango. They sent pictures and notes and cards but rarely got the time to visit living so far away. They had both heard about the attack at the house but were away at the academy and never got to wish Kagome well before she left home.

"Everyone's fine we're all here just passing through from Osaka now that the boys have been transferred back home. Well your brother went on ahead as Hitomi decided to stay with your mother this time around." She answered as she sat down on a nearby bench followed by Kagome.

"Where are the others? I want a chance to see the kids." Kagome looked around.

"Sango's at the other end getting the kids ice cream I just had to sit down so they'll meet me here." Rin said patting her swollen midsection. "And Kohaku and Miroku will be here shortly to pick us up. They went to get a few things before we leave tomorrow afternoon. The kids just needed to work off some energy so they dropped us off."

"How far along are you again?"

"Six months and I think this will be it. Four is going to be plenty especially when Kohaku leaves on assignment and I have them all to myself." Laughed Rin. "Thank goodness for grandparents and that I can do my work at home if needed."

Kagome gave a somewhat melancholy smile, "You always wanted lots of kids." she chuckled. Sometimes when she got a letter from her mother she would be asked if she was seeing someone yet, her family really hoped she would pass on those strong powers she had inherited. Powers that had come back stronger and easier to call up after events and that she should have put to use for the Guardians.

"They can be quite the handful but are a joy-"

"Aunty Kagome!" exclaimed six children as they mobbed her and Rin.

"Kagome! We were meaning to get the kids settled for the evening and then take you out for a girl's night." Sango said as she gave Kagome a hug. "We weren't going to pass this way but then decided to stop and say hi at the last minute as it wasn't too far out of the way and we have a little bit of time off."

"It's just good to see you all." Kagome's genuine smile of happiness returned.

"You can all keep playing but just right here until your dads get back." Sango and Rin told the kids.

"Ok!" and then five little heads ran off in unison except the smallest who wanted to sit in her mother's lap but couldn't quite manage so Kagome happily took her from Rin.

It was another hour before the two men arrived and another 40 minutes of talking after that before some of the children started noticeably needing a nap. The visit was wonderful and informative. Not being a Guardian Kagome wasn't privy to the most recent of happenings until they were released in the news. Apparently lots of unrest was starting to stir and tensions had increased in many high density cities. Though nothing irreversible had happened yet the Guardian high council had called for a meeting and both the Higurashi and Tagawa families were asked to be present. It was something like this that made her think of being a Guardian again but then the thought of possibly meeting him on the battle field was still painful.

On one of her rare visits Kikyo had let it slip that she had seen his brother on the field a couple of times when she was on assignment these past years. It had been a surprise for both and they had mostly traded insults rather than fight, he really hadn't seemed inclined to cause her terrible injury. She had made Kagome smile though when she mentioned how rude the hanyo could be.

Kikyo was a beautiful young woman and any male would be hard pressed not to notice but she didn't seem inclined to get married and start the family she had always said she wanted yet. After Shoichi's death two years out of the academy she had not really been serious with anyone else she dated. And their mother apparently dropped hints to her to sometimes about her singleness.

Walking back to her apartment that was above her small herbalist's shop and next to the small field where she trained the girls she hoped things wouldn't get to crazy. If they did she knew her family would more than likely call on her to come back and she would want to help but didn't know exactly how much help she would be.

/

Kikyo was looking forward to this next break in about eight week's time. After several successful but stressful assignments it would be a welcome relief. She had recently moved back into her parent's house when her assignments kept her team close by and was glad to spend time with her nephews and niece on any time off and talking with Hitomi was always nice. Souta's wife had turned into a good ally with peacekeeping whenever Kagome came into the conversation indeed his hot headedness had seemed to calm down some with his domestic bliss. They all still kept in touch but the family hadn't seemed to get completely over the rift that had come on them eleven years ago. Kikyo still felt some guilt over her part in it and felt sorry for the loss of closeness between herself and her sister. But the last time she did visit Kagome she seemed happily situated and moved on now which was very good especially if the recently brewing tension did come to a head.

The last time she had spoken to her grandfather it seemed a couple of Guardians had stumbled onto some sort of conspiracy that had taken their lives before they were able to pass on any information. Whoever was responsible had covered their tracks well and all traces of any information had vanished. The high council was keeping a very tight lid on this until more could be learned and it was only thanks to their grandfather's contacts that they were truly aware of what was happening. The greater concern was that whatever it was that had been stumbled on was responsible for the growing unrest but was so quickly and thoroughly covered up that it was sure to be something for concern. For as much animosity as there still was at times no one wanted another outright war again. They might have to approach the high council of the Sentinels with what little was known before the death of those two Guardians if things really started to happen.

She knew the Sentinels might have some other information that could help but both sides were trying to be the first to solve the problems at hand and probably wouldn't share anything crucial until things got too serious or were found to have a true connection. It was things like this that had Kikyo thinking that maybe Kagome with her peace preaching might've been a good influence if she had finished her training and become a Guardian. At least her sister kept herself in fighting shape still should things get a little rough. As soon as Souta was of an age and thought experienced enough he would more than likely become a council member just like his grandfather and father had been. Azumi could have been on it as well but had declined to be more at home with her children at the time. Then their information would be fresher and immediate. But for now she was headed up north with her team for their last mission before a well earned rest hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: Sorry for the extra long update but school has been kicking my butt! Thank you all very much for the lovely wonderful reviews. We'll build on giving Inuyasha and Kikyo a chance to shine and redeem, also kind of had a bit of trouble building the background in this chapter, so without further ado

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru was frustrated now. After weeks of negotiations with the Guardians concerning boarder feuds between predominantly youkai and human towns it had come to a screeching halt when a family related to the lord of the southern lands was murdered. Major retribution was on the wind but with some delicate maneuvering had so far been averted. The Guardians vehemently denied any part or knowledge of the murders even though it appeared to be the work of humans and had sent their own investigators. Tempers were high and patience was thin right now so his father had also left to see what had happened for himself. His team was still up north for now though he was thinking of heading home for a little while before he would be needed again for work and to recognize the new northern lord when the time came.

Kagura also wanted to see him while he had a little time off. He had finally decided to agree to her pushing for their engagement although with the way things were keeping him busy any formal mating ceremony probably wouldn't happen for another year or so. She of course was displeased at having to wait for so long but the prospect of having landed him for her mate and her parents' approval kept her in a good mood. His father had been a little surprised at the announcement but if this was what his son wanted then was glad for him although still a bit reserved on the girls' family. He did agree however she would probably be a strong mate and any offspring would be good for the western lands security.

"So Sessh what's been on your mind more? This murder business or your upcoming mating?" Inuyasha asked his uncharacteristically distracted brother as they were sparing.

Sesshomaru snorted but answered as he blocked an attack, "Both."

"Keh, what's to worry about mating Kagura? She's more than ready to jump into your bed and stay there." He teased and then regretted it the next second having to block an especially well aimed blow. "Don't tell me you still have doubts? I mean come on there aren't that many demons who would refuse her. I guess her family can be a little weird from what I've heard but what family doesn't have their vices?" His brother only grunted an agreement but Inuyasha could guess what was really bothering him.

Even after all these years it seemed Sesshomaru had still not forgotten that human girl though he pretended he had. Inuyasha himself was no longer actively against humans as he once was and had adopted a grudging respect for the race in general. The sheer bravery and determination he had seen on the battle field as an active Sentinel could match a youkai's. And the holy power some of them wielded was certainly no laughing matter. A miko's grace and beauty combined with deadly ability could certainly be an attention grabber. But it was that exact ability that still kept him a bit cautious.

Changing the subject to relieve Sesshomaru from any depressing thoughts and himself from his severely wandering mind he said "They'll find whoever murdered that family. Nobody wants another war again that'll leave both sides suffering. Dad even went down there to pay his respects to the southern lord and lend a hand."

"Someone wants war with the things that have been going on. That family had connections and then there were those Guardians' families who were killed in an 'accident' several months back." Sesshomaru answered as he stopped the sparring match.

"Yeah I remember that. It didn't seem related it was so long ago but you think its payback now?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "The two human families were neighbors but only their two houses were burnt. With a gas leak there should have been more damage I would think."

"Can't wait to hear what dad has to say. I heard a rumor that a couple of Guardians might have found something top secret that got them killed."

"What secret and where?"

"Don't know but they got the axe pretty fast." Inuyasha said, "Just picked it up last time I was around Ayame's family." He waved off his source. "Well I'm off for a shower and some relaxing. Have a good time if you go to Kagura's." he said and ran off.

When Sesshomaru passed by Inuyasha's room a little later he found him absent. Thinking that perhaps Inuyasha's relaxation involved some new female the way he ran off in a hurry he made a note to ask him later about his earlier comment. 'Might as well go see Kagura then as I don't have anything else to do now.' He thought with a sigh.

/

Inuyasha was running at top speed through the trees. Now that she was in the same area as him again it made it a lot easier to get a message through and with this new train of thought after that last conversation with his brother he wanted to meet rather than send a note.

When she had first mentioned the idea of their possibly sharing information he had been skeptical of her wanting to work with him especially on such a sensitive subject. They had already met each other a couple of times by accident before but things just always seemed more awkward rather than wanting to cause each other true harm due to the past. Still worried it might be a trick considering the unrest of things he had almost not stayed to hear her out at the time but she had since proved to be a valuable source and he found himself eager to meet her now if not still a bit weary.

He might be somewhat of a hypocrite but he could now understand the allure they presented. Even though it was just a business relationship he still felt funny at times about their clandestine arrangement and certainly never brought up the subject of her sister or dared say anything to his brother. She also seemed content to keep things that way as well. He could tell their formal introductions had been a revelation for both of them. They both came from well known family names but something else had passed through her leaving her in shock followed immediately by some kind of understanding that altogether left her face within seconds as she got down to business.

Some of the information she had given him had helped him and his brother start putting together the theory that someone might really be stirring things up along with what their father and the high council had said. Maybe they could get enough to bring some actual evidence to the council. He just had to be careful in how he let things slip out or he might be fingered for working with a human behind the scenes without clearance. That and he really didn't want to damage the closer relationship he now had with his brother. Still when this was all over he had a feeling he might miss these meetings with her.

'Ah, she's up ahead.' He thought as he caught her scent.

Being alone this close to the northern clan's territory she was keeping her reiki pulled in tightly. 'He should be here soon.' She thought sending scant wisps of her aura out every now and then to test the area. When she had ran into him the last time by chance her thoughts about these suspicious events that were happening had still been fresh in her mind and before she knew it had blurted out the idea of possibly working together. Both had been far enough away from their teams to give them a moment to actually talk. Although that first real talk had been full of curious distrust she had eventually found him somewhat likeable after getting around his gruff outer shell. And it turned out he was definitely a good source of information especially considering who his father was.

She wondered if her sister had known who she was really with. Third year was when cadets at the academy learned who the really prominent players were in the youkai world today. Thankfully she had never run into his brother and was sure never to mention anything about the past and he did the same. Whenever this was over she thought that staying on friendly terms with him would be a good idea in case his connections and information was ever needed again. Plus he was kind of interesting… for a hanyo.

"Inuyasha." She greeted with a small bow.

"Kikyo, thanks for coming." He responded.

"It is better this way if we're close enough to meet so no messages could be read by prying eyes."

He agreed, "So what've you got?"

"There have been some more recent deaths in Oita." She began.

"Didn't the human go crazy or something?"

"Apparently but he had never had a history of destructive mental behaviors before the incident and was in fact on decent terms with both his human and demon co-workers. There was no reason for him to do what he did."

"There never is. But with all the stress in the south right now people can snap. He pled innocent even though he was covered in their blood so what am I missing?" Inuyasha asked knowing something about the case must stick out if she were mentioning it. Maybe something not widely presented.

"All the more reason someone could get away with something that could be blamed on stress right now. This man was part of the morning watch for a small sea to air transfer service. He was making a last minute inspection when he remembers becoming suddenly disoriented as the world seemed to be spinning and then blacked out. And this time authorities got there fast enough and there was a weak youki presence on the man and not from being around his coworkers."

Taking a minute to process he said "Manipulation of non Guardian humans is definately much easier than anyone with training. What was the shipment?"

"Don't know, it was last of the minute and so hadn't been entered into the logs. The ship just showed up and he couldn't recall its name."

"I'll take a look and ask some questions. Where you gonna be?"

"I'm going home for awhile but I'll check in in a few weeks." He nodded and she added "And Inuyasha… thank you for the help."

A little thrown off by her acknowledgment he fought a rising blush and waved off her thanks, "Yeah well you do your part to." And then to cover his awkwardness he asked "Why'd you ask me in the first place? Why not any of those well bribed snitches the Guardians must have?"

"Like you guys don't have your own informants whether paid or by force." She countered a bit ruffled and then dropping her slightly defensive tone said "I don't know I guess you didn't seem like some of the other youkai I've met. Even the first time I met you." That last part was said a bit awkwardly and hesitatingly. "And now I know why considering who your father is." She added as respectively as possible.

Very unsure and surprised at her brief mention of the past he hesitated and then continued with the safer topic "Yeah well your family name has been around also. Especially now because of that brother of yours, the tough bastard."

Souta definitely had made a name for himself but had since learned to regulate some of his force these past years. She gave a wane smile, "He can be but he has always done what he's thought best for his family's welfare."

With a snort he said without even thinking "My brother can be an ass to sometimes."

Silence.

"So um… how is he?" Kikyo dared to ask after their awkward silence, curiosity getting the better of her.

Surprised at the question again he took a moment before he answered. "Uh… ok I guess. That thing with your sister kind of messed him up and he'd kill me for saying that but he's going to be mated soon enough, so all moved on I guess."

"Oh." Kikyo didn't know how to take this information feeling a nervous guilty pang squeezing at her heart. She hadn't allowed herself to really think about those things for a long time until he had actually mentioned his brother. 'The past cannot be changed so let it alone. Your sister has a new and honorable life now.' Those were her mothers' words a long time ago when Kagome had settled far away and began teaching. Kikyo still didn't believe she was the only one who felt remorse for what had happened in the name of family pride. Not when she sometimes caught her mother looking at their childhood pictures or when her grandfather reminisced about telling the same stories to his great grandchildren that he'd told to them.

"What about your sister?" she came back to the present when Inuyasha asked the question.

"Moved on to." Was her simple answer.

"Good. Then I'm gonna go n' get started. Hear from you later."

"Yeah ok."

Both were eager to leave the awkward situation.

/

The trip to Shiori's parent's house had been fairly uneventful even with the detours in between to keep everyone occupied with new things to do and see during the drive. The grandparents were always very happy to see and spend time with the children of course and Shippo and Shiori were just as willing to turn them over. The kids always loved Tsukuyomaru as he was always willing to reveal his true form for them and liked using his youki to teach them to defend themselves. He was at the daiyoukai level but had left his clan when he had mated Shiori's mother. Both Mitsuo and Aimi would not have the ability to revert into a true demonic form but for some reason Takeshi couldn't access his, a thing Tsukuyomaru liked to work on with the boy who always responded well to his training.

Shiori's father had told her and Shippo they more than likely had a daiyoukai in their midst if the boy could just gain his full potential. None of them could quite figure out why he couldn't. But the power he could call on already impressed the bat daiyoukai who wished his daughter had been able to find out any information regarding Takeshi's blood parents and why some human woman had been visiting the infant in the hospital. He also had seen some things from Takeshi that maybe spoke of Inu to him but couldn't be sure because whatever was muting his abilities seemed to mask his true self as well.

But for the time left of this visit Tsukuyomaru would be sure to test the young demon's powers and push him to further his training the way only another daiyoukai could. Both Shippo and Shiori were grateful for the opportunity for Takeshi to safely get a good workout and had already asked her father to teach the boy more as he got older.

/

Kagome enjoyed the freedom this life had given her although it could get a little lonely at times when she wasn't holding classes and she often walked around the city or through the forested regions and followed the river collecting fresh herbs when in season. She still thought about past things at those times but at least the pain was manageable now. She did write to her family now and Kikyo had even come to visit her a few times but things were just different now. She had lost contact with a lot of people from her youth preferring to keep to herself these days and so was quite surprised at who she should bump into one day while in another city buying some rear herbs.

After making her purchase she decided to finally go into the Ancient Art and Literature Museum she had been wanting to visit but until now never needed to come this way. She had a little time before she needed to be back in time for her advanced students evening class. The museum was absolutely fascinating with many fine pieces, especially its library where licensed mikos, monks, and Guardians were allowed to look at some of the books. The place was very interesting and she found herself wandering lost from time. She happened to be at a back wall looking at the famous painting of the meeting of the Four Corners peace treaty when she heard a voice call her name.

Shocked by recognition of who stood before her the youkai's smile brought her back with "Kirara?"

"Hi Kagome, it's been a long time." Kirara smiled as she gave her old friend a brief hug.

"You're here?" Kagome asked as she hugged back.

Kirara laughed, "I never could have been a Sentinel, that was mostly childish talk but I did find my calling as a historian."

"It's so good to see you." Kagome sincerely told the neko youkai she hadn't seen since going off to the academy.

"You to, I almost missed your scent but after I realized it was you I scoured the whole museum to find you."

"Well I'm glad you did." Kagome told her. "And look at your short hair! It looks really good on you."

"You haven't changed much except you do look a little thin."

"Uh, well things happened and I didn't even end up finishing the academy." Kagome waved it off, "And I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch but I was kinda lost there for awhile."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better now?" and changing an obviously uncomfortable subject Kirara asked "So what do you do?"

"Well heh it turns out I'm a pretty decent miko so I'm now an instructor for young mikos. I get them when their young and help them learn control." Kagome said sheepishly.

Kirara smiled, "No kidding! Well I guess I can't say I'm surprised seeing as who your family is and I'm glad your teaching some of them rather that another less youkai friendly person." She laughed leaving Kagome relieved. "Hey you see this painting depicting the treaty? Did you know that man in the center-" But she was cut off by the grandfather clock in the room sounding and Kagome's exclamation.

"Oh my gosh is it that time already? Oh Kirara I'm so sorry but I'm going to be late for my evening class."

"No no don't worry you know where I'm at now. Here is my number and we can talk some more again."

"Thank you I'd love that, and here's my number. Do you still keep in touch with Ayame to?" Kagome wanted to know how her other friend was doing.

"Yes when she gets her breaks sometimes. She did become a Sentinel with her boyfriend you remember Koga right?" Kirara told her as they walked to the doors. At Kagome's yes she continued "Well she's back up north for now as her grandfather isn't doing so well but she did finally get a marriage agreement from Koga after all these years." Kirara laughed. "That was quite the accomplishment seeing as she's been crazy about him for so long."

When they got to the door Kagome said "Well next time you talk to her please tell her I said hello and you can pass my number along if she wants it."

"I will. It was good to see you and drive back safely."

"You to and I will."

They hugged again and then Kagome dashed away to her car. And as Kirara walked back passing the room she had found her friend in she wondered if Kagome knew about the painting.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 16

Kikyo was enjoying her time off but also couldn't help wondering if Inuyasha had found anything out yet. Luckily though summer had come and her niece and nephews were off for vacation so the time at least seemed to fly by. It had been a few weeks into their vacation and the town fair had come so they had all went except her grandfather who decided to stay home and get some meditation in while they were gone and it was quiet. Azumi had teased that her father-in-law had been thrilled when the great grandchildren had started arriving but now that they were all a little older their summer time energies could get a little distracting for him. Grandfather also took the opportunity to slip in the fact that they would like to see her happily settled as well to which Kikyo had hugged him and said she still intended to someday.

The day was going along nicely and they were currently waiting in line to get two of the kids' faces painted. But one of the boys having been enthralled with the magic show before now wanted to go to the magic store in town that wasn't a far walk from the fair because the line was so long. So Kikyo volunteered to walk over with him and meet the others later as they had already been at the fair for some time.

The shop was a large one and the cool air felt good inside as she found herself trailing after her nephew in his quest for the coolest tricks he could find, maybe he would even enter his school's next talent show he remarked. Following him around commenting on the interesting things he picked up she remembered how Kagome liked to frequent this shop when she was little and before she discovered her powers. Lost in thought about their happy younger days she didn't see the child as she turned the corner and nearly tripped over him. Swerving over to avoid a shelf of products at the same time she had to grab onto his shoulder to steady herself. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you behind-" but she didn't finish when she received a small jolt of warning that went to her elbow from the startled kid and she immediately let go.

Startled herself, she looked at him being a little shocked to have felt the almost familiar but different at the same time retreating blue aura that surrounded this youkai child with slightly darker silver hair and piercing gold eyes. When the child moved to leave she stopped him with "You… who are you?"

He just gave her a suspicious look and before she could say anything else they were interrupted by a male demon saying "Takeshi there you are." And then seeing the woman with him and feeling her aura said, "Excuse me, has my grandson done something?"

Kikyo straitened and hastily said "No, no I just bumped into him and was surprised is all."

Hisato nodded a little unnerved at how the miko looked at Takeshi and so took his hand and bid her a good day and turned to leave.

Just as Kikyo was going to follow them her nephew came up and said "Aunt Kikyo I've found what I'd like if it's ok with you?"

"Ok Seiji go stand in line and I'll be right there." Kikyo said as she rushed after the silver haired child. She stepped out of the store just in time to see him in a car with two other children and another adult male demon. The child caught sight of her and said something to the second adult who turned to look at her. He gave her a contemplating look and then continued to drive off with the silver haired child looking at her curiously from a window.

There was nothing she could do and she had Seiji waiting for her so she walked back inside to pay for his things and then they had to meet up with everyone else. The rest of the day though she was strangely subdued and when her mother asked what was wrong she feigned a headache. But she couldn't get that boy out of her thoughts. Could that have been…? But then he had been with those other demons who were apparently his family. Neither adult male looked like him but maybe the mother did? There were too many variables and so she decided to keep quiet about something that if wrong would only be like kicking a hornet's nest.

But when Inuyasha showed up suddenly she was again comparing him and what she could remember from his brother to that child. Thankfully and not thankfully though his news knocked it all out of her mind for the present time.

He had come very early in the morning just skirting around the shrine parameters and throwing off enough youki to barely activate the warning ofudas placed along the parameters. Waiting he saw an older woman come out followed by Kikyo, they split up to look around and he carefully went after her. But jumping down in front of her nearly earned him a blast of holy power to the face.

"Oi, it's just me so careful with the aim!" he huffed.

Surprised she quickly said "Meet me down by the bend in the river that way." She pointed and then hurried back to find her mother. The way he had just showed up and not sent a message left her wondering what he had found.

A little while later she was able to slip out and meet him. "So what did you find?" she asked immediately.

"You were right there was something being covered up. I could barely pick up what was left of the guy's youki but I lost the trail so had to make some bribes. There's this human demon club called the Spectre that I was told to take a look at. But the info needed is so under wraps a little uh… feminine charm would probably be better than announcing someone is on the trail with my methods." He sounded a little embarrassed at the implication.

Kikyo knew this was the only lead they had so if she had to flirt a little for information about this possible coup then it wouldn't be the first time she had used her beauty as a distraction.

"Ok give me directions and I'll drive-"

"Driving's gonna take too long with traffic in all and the information is already a couple days old."

"Well how else am I going to get there? I guess I'll have to charter a flight. How long do I have?"

Trying to hide a blush he mumbled "I'm pretty fast… I could just carry you."

"What?" Kikyo was sure she must have misheard.

"I can carry you on my back it's the fastest option." He repeated very quickly.

She hesitated and thought about it for a few seconds knowing this could potentially be important information and then turned to go back to the house to get the things she would need. "Wait here then for a few minutes." she said. When she got back to the house she told them she was going to see a friend and might be gone for a couple of days.

"Ok, but you'd better not drop me or anything." She told Inuyasha feeling very awkward and a tad embarrassed herself.

"As long as you keep your powers in check." He answered squashing down his own embarrassment. How far he'd come, he thought to himself having never imagining he would be in such a position.

While they were seemingly flying through the air Kikyo had to admit it was something she could get used to. But she also kept in mind their goal and hoped this worked.

/

Inuyasha had been gone for a little while now and Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder where his brother was when he had known their father would be back by now. Inutaisho had said there was nothing much to be found but the council was still suspicious and had a right to be. Even with his superior senses whoever had been involved had covered their tracks well and finished wiping away any leftover scent with the fire. Of course the investigations would be ongoing for now as this was not something that would be dropped lightly.

Inutaisho never minded some action but as he was currently a major level headed and powerful political force for equality, had to stay with the council a lot of times and entrusted his son's to take the actions required.

Sesshomaru had gone to see Kagura at the beginning of their break and at her insistence to hammer out the marriage details finally, had gone to retrieve her family and all were currently due to arrive within minutes. Inutaisho commented on the where a bouts of his younger son desiring him to be here to meet the future in-laws providing a united family front but only rolled his eyes when told of a possible new girlfriend. Having his older son settle down always seemed like a difficult task ahead but it would be a miracle if his youngest ever settled on anyone.

When the Kurokumo family drove up Kagura practically jumped out and attached herself immediately to Sesshomaru's arm saying how much she missed him every time he had to go. Introductions were given and Naraku introduced his wife and three of his four other children stating that one of his son's was currently away on business as so it seemed Inutaisho's youngest was as well.

After some time spent together by the two families they were able to work out a rough draft of the wedding details that everyone could tentatively agree to but were unable to finish as an urgent message arrived for Naraku from his missing son stating the need for an emergency family meeting. Apologizing to their host the family packed up and cut the visit short much to Kagura's dismay. She would have stayed herself for longer had Inuyasha's timely arrival not been quietly announced by a servant who said both Sesshomaru and Inutaisho would be needed. So she was sent off two days later after her family's departure.

On their way to find his youngest Inutaisho made the comment that now having stayed in Naraku's presence for a time he found him and his family a bit overly pleasant and fake to his tastes with the possible exception of Kagura who was absolutely smitten with Sesshomaru. He was not adverse to the marriage as she did seem like a lovely woman, if not a tad clingy, but was not in any thought to combine his business with Naraku's. Of course this union should still keep the rival businesses on friendly terms at the very least. Sesshomaru agreed.

Inuyasha had arrived back home with blood still encrusted on his torn clothing. He knew he should have grabbed his fire rat's robe just in case things did take a turn so now the bruises and minor wounds would be a lesson learned. Being a son of the great Inutaisho however all the more serious wounds were already almost healed. He may be a hanyo but the blood in his veins made a difference. It had been one heck of a fight and Kikyo had also demonstrated the Higurashi power as well. Having arrived at his home the way he did he had startled the first servant he ran into but was glad his father hired sensible help that could keep their heads. He took a moment to clean up before his father and brother arrived.

When they did he told them that he had made a contact and had been following a lead on some of the recent and seemingly unrelated incidents that had been occurring. After some digging around they had ended up in Shimoda where they found part of who he believed was responsible for something bigger that was brewing. But they were ambushed and the fight had left most of them dead but some of them scattered including the white haired leader who was wearing a mask so couldn't be identified. Not all of them had been lesser youkai either and he and his contact had both concluded that the white haired demon probably wasn't even the final mastermind.

"I think this thing goes up a lot higher than the ones we killed a few hours ago." Inuyasha finished. "The white haired guy was wounded pretty badly by my partner but he was still able to run off real quick like to warn someone else."

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have been there." Sesshomaru asked a little hotly.

"It was my investigation." Inuyasha defended, "I can handle myself you know."

"Yet you brought in another partner. Koga?"

"That wolf is too noisy for the quiet prodding I've done, and my contact came to me."

"Enough." Inutaisho stopped the argument, "Inuyasha you might have said something as we may have been able to close them off rather than just the two of you going alone, but you still did an excellent job in finding this information." He told his son. "So who is this partner?"

"No one you know." Inuyasha suddenly became uncomfortable. Both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had their eyes fixed on him and he suddenly became very interested on the pattern in the floor.

"Inuyasha?" His father's voice was patient but commanding at the same time. Inutaisho was curious as to why Inuyasha seemed so reluctant to talk about this contact and concerned for his son's safety.

"This Guardian came to me with some good information on what we had suspected. I couldn't let it pass." Inuyasha answered.

"A Guardian huh? Must have been some good intel. Are you sure he can be trusted?" Inutaisho asked a little surprised his youngest was willing to work with a human so closely although he had noticed a change in Inuyasha's attitude towards them recently.

"Yeah this one's got some good contacts and never hesitates to get dirty when needed."

"I take it this Guardian is keeping quiet on this partnership until something can be exposed as well?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok, the less people that know for now the better. I'm going to go over there and check a few things before I see what this has stirred up in the council." Inutaisho said before leaving, "And Sesshomaru let me know when Kagura's family wants to finish discussions."

Sesshomaru nodded and when their father left he turned to Inuyasha "So where is this partner? Was he wounded in the skirmish as well?"

"In a hospital. So you had Kagura's family here? How are they?" Inuyasha tried changing subjects.

"Tolerable. Seriously wounded?"

"Saved my tail from a good beating so got the worst of it. Guess I'll have to meet them all eventually then huh?"

"They had to leave on some kind of family emergency with one of the son's but yes. Which hospital?"

Inuyasha sighed, once Sesshomaru was on track it could be hard to derail him. He figured with what they had found it was only a matter of time before others had to be brought in. And he knew he should be the one to tell him. "I never said anything because it's _her_ sister."

That caught Sesshomaru off guard. He knew exactly who Inuyasha was talking about.

"Like I said it was her who ran into me and mentioned the idea of working together and she had good intel. I didn't want any hard feelings to come back so I didn't say anything and she never mentioned anything either and that's the way we kept it." He rambled off quickly. The last thing Inuyasha wanted was for Sesshomaru to feel betrayed by him and blow a fuse after they'd been getting along so well these years.

"I suppose my initial assumption of your having run off because of some female was correct." Sesshomaru said after a moment's silence.

"It's only a working relationship." Inuyasha insisted with a slight reddening of his cheeks but was very much relieved his brother hadn't exploded.

And then Sesshomaru's eyes became distant as he turned away and he said "I will give you back your advice; be cautious."

But just as he was about to leave the room Inuyasha quietly and hesitatingly said "You know I kinda got the feeling her sister might've been just as affected as you."

Sesshomaru stiffened almost imperceptivity and then walked out.

Inuyasha frowned, normally he would have just gone after the escaping leader himself but he had been worried that Kikyo needed to get looked at after stepping in and covering his back. So he carried her to a civilian hospital and after sticking around for a little while and talking with her after she was seen he decided he might as well go home as his father should've been back by then and let them know he had found something. She was a good fighter and a damn good miko although maybe not as powerful as he remembered from the sister, but he thought they made a good team. He just hoped he hadn't overstepped boundaries.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

AN: slightly shorter chapter but full of revelations and some sense of urgency

Chapter 17

Kagome was just finishing up a class when she got the call from her mother that Kikyo had been undercover and was involved in a fight that had landed her in a hospital. Azumi said Kikyo was going to be okay but that she was asking to see Kagome. So she closed up and made the phone calls to let her students know she would probably be gone for a week and then steeled herself to drive back home.

She had never been able to go back after she left, to many painful memories, and had moved around for a bit until settling in Kyoto. She didn't really like hospitals either but if her sister needed her than she would go. It should be good to see the family anyway; especially her niece and nephews who she had only seen once in person and who she had heard were all showing powers of their own. She would give Rin and Sango a call while on her way over and visit them as well.

When she got there she went first to the hospital and found her brother and grandfather just leaving, one to go back home and one to see the high council and find out if they had any information on the youkai Kikyo had encountered. Both stopped to chat with her for a minute and were glad to see her. Entering the room she saw her mother there talking with Kikyo.

"Really now Kikyo I know your good but couldn't you have stopped for some back up?" Azumi worried over her oldest daughter. "I'm so thankful you did come back to us and now there's proof that something is going on rather than just accidents so good job I guess. I just worry is all."

"I know mom but it wasn't something I could wait on really." Kikyo's voice sounded tired and some of her wound wrappings were visible but on seeing Kagome at the door she carefully sat up and told her sister to come in. Kagome gave her mother a hug as the woman asked how long she would be staying.

"I gave myself a week off to help with anything that needs it." Was her answer.

"It's nice to have you home sweetie." Her mother said happy to see her youngest. "We were hoping maybe you might stay for a while." She added hopefully.

"I don't know mom I have my school and all."

"Mama weren't you going out for a bite to eat? Oh and maybe you can sneak me in some dumplings when you come back?" Kikyo asked wanting to talk to Kagome alone.

"Making your mother an accomplice." Azumi teased Kikyo, "Would you like anything Kagome?"

"I'll just wait for dinner, thanks though mom." Kagome smiled.

"See you two girls later than."

After their mother left Kagome turned to Kikyo "So how are you really doing?"

"I'm as good as possible I guess. Kind of wore myself down so the wounds are taking a little time to heal, especially the ones on my back."

"You always did have a better warrior's mentality than me."

Kikyo stayed quiet for a minute and was looking down when she said "I had a good partner who brought me back pretty fast after I was injured."

"But they said you were by yourself." Kagome inquired.

"I couldn't tell anyone else, they might've gotten all worked up about my unsanctioned involvement with him." Kikyo kept her voice low.

"Why who is he?"

"His name is Inuyasha. He's-"

"I know who he is." Kagome suddenly became quiet and serious.

Kikyo looked away again unable to hold her sister's gaze.

"Why him?" Kagome finally asked.

Kikyo shrugged, "You know how I told you I'd seen him a couple times on the field? Well I still had what Ji-san had told us about the possible conspiracy in my head when I saw him again and just asked him if we could share information so I might learn something the Sentinels hadn't shared yet since both sides are being so non-forthcoming. Each waiting to point the finger probably." Kagome kept silent so Kikyo kept going. "And his father has rank so he's got good information and he's been a good partner to work with. He gets a little better once you know him. You were right you know not to judge on the outside." She finished.

"I'm glad then." Kagome said and looked away to hide her watery eyes. It sounded like Kikyo liked the hanyo well enough. And then standing up to leave she said "You know I think I'll-"

"Wait Kagome don't leave." Kikyo's hand shot out and grabbed her sister's hand and the sharp movements made her wince as some of her injuries protested. "Being in the state I was in when first brought here and who I was with made me think of my past mistakes. Mistakes that didn't even alter my life as seriously as yours so I need to tell you something that's been eating at me for a very long time now."

As Kagome sat back down Kikyo release her grip and taking a deep breath she began. "We've been working together for a few months now and it was only recently that either of us mentioned the past. But Inuyasha did tell me that his brother was just as hurt as you were by the situation and it sounds like it took him a long time to get over it. But unlike you they don't know about his son."

Kagome gripped the bed sheets a little hard. After years of no one ever mentioning the subject except Kikyo telling her once after she was asked on one of her visits with Kagome that it had been a boy it was still a hard thing for her. "I didn't know him either." She said sadly keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"Kagome…" Kikyo said softly while fiddling with the edge of her sheets "He's alive."

"What?" Kagome's head jerked up her eyes wide.

"They said he couldn't stay, and then your life and the family name and then he was full -"

"Where is he?!" Kagome cut off Kikyo's rambling grabbing her sister's arm a little forcefully the look in her eyes now a wild desperation.

Her grip was pretty hard and Kikyo stammered "I… I don't know exactly. Maybe somewhere in Tokyo I think." Kikyo hated seeing the hurt and betrayal in her sister's face. "I didn't want you to hate me after he was taken away and I didn't even know if he was still alive but after all this time I ran into this kid who looked something like Sesshomaru and his aura-"

"You had no right! All of you!" Kagome had let go and was getting angry now. "He was _my_ son!"

"Is everything alright in here?" A nurse interrupted giving Kagome an accusatory look.

"No it's not." Kagome said still a bit loudly.

"It's a family matter please." Kikyo tried to appear as calm as possible.

The nurse gave Kagome a skeptical eye but then looked away as her anger had started to manifest in the slight flickering of her aura around her.

"Please?" Kikyo said again catching the human woman's eye.

"Just remember this is a hospital and not a war zone." Said the nurse before she left, she may be a normal human but even she could feel the heat from that miko.

"Kagome listen to me." Kikyo immediately started, "I'm soo sorry for my part in it, all of it but I can't change the past. And I know there's no excusing it and I probably should have told you sooner but I was afraid of hurting someone, everyone and the family was so angry and I had to be the one to tell them and I sort of ran away that first year using my apprenticeship as an excuse. That's why it took so long for me to finally work up the courage to visit you after you left." Kikyo quickly rambled on while her sister was listening. "All I can tell you is that I saw this boy with these two male demons and two other children. They might have been fox demons or some sort of mix I'm not sure as I didn't get a good look at them because I was so startled, and that he was probably sent out for adoption to a place just north outside of Tokyo."

"Well that's a start." Kagome said angrily grabbing her things and leaving abruptly.

Kikyo sighed and slumped back into her bed ignoring the pain from rubbing the wounds on her back. She would have to give her mother some excuse for Kagome's sudden departure but maybe after a nap, she was feeling very tired right now.

Kagome was immediately on the road to Tokyo but with traffic the drive would take some time and she had to settle her jittery nerves somehow so she called Rin on her cell phone.

"Hello." Rin answered on the fourth ring.

"Oh Rin he's alive! Kikyo just told me she saw him recently! You know I always thought I felt something was-"

"Wait! What? Kagome slow down your not making any sense."

"My son Rin, my son is alive and in-"

"Your son? But I thought-"

"I know but Kikyo just told me and he's somewhere in Tokyo. After we were attacked at the house I thought I had lost him and they never said anything else about it."

"That's astounding and wonderful at the same time. I don't know what to stay. Does the father know?"

"No he doesn't. I've had no contact with him since." Kagome said a little sadly.

"Well can I be of any help? I can call Sango and we can-"

"No no it's ok really I just needed someone to talk to. Besides you're too far along by now to be running around and Sango's probably still on her mission. I can do this. If I've waited this long to find out he's alive I can do this."

"Well alright then but be safe ok."

"Thank you I will."

"Be sure and call if you need anything and when you find him."

"I will. Bye."

And with that began Kagome's search. After her crisis and deep depression she had lost contact with Shippo but being the only fox youkai she knew in Tokyo she would start by tracking him down and asking if he knew of any Inu hanyo's being raised by a kitsune family.

/

Shippo and Shiori were beside themselves with worry. Shippo had only just come back home to his wife and his equally concerned children after days on the search. Takeshi had just disappeared taking only his sword with him. When it was discovered he was gone and so was his sword Shippo had immediately gone after him but the trail had ended abruptly and only yielded a rough direction towards Tokyo. With dread they could only guess what he was up to and didn't realize he had been so desirous to know, he had never let on the slightest clue after calmly accepting their not knowing anything else about that miko in the magic store.

So Shippo had been back to Tokyo informing his family and the local authorities. For such a young youkai whose powers seemed to be partially blocked somehow the skills he did have were very impressive. In training Takeshi was always the one to excel and catch on to things a little faster than Mitsuo. So if he didn't want to be found his trail concealment was going to be pretty good.

When they got back from the magic shop that day Takeshi had asked Shippo who that strange woman was that had grabbed him in the store. Not hearing about this yet both Shiori and Naoko who were in the room asked what had happened and Hisato had told them about it. They told Takeshi they didn't know who she was and then for him to go out and play. But they didn't know he had heard Shiori wonder if it had been the same miko she had seen in the hospital the day he was born from Hisato and Shippo's description. Shippo even said the woman had reminded him of an old friend he hadn't seen or heard from for a long time. Another woman Takeshi hadn't caught the name of. But they were all worried that this miko from the store might do him harm considering the callus way he had been abandoned and how angry and powerful her family had been and agreed not to speak of it to him.

Curiosity spiked, Takeshi tried a few times to weasel out any other information from them as this miko might know something else about where he came from but with no luck what so ever. And so for the drive home constantly thought about it quietly to himself and by the time they got home after a couple of days he was so consumed by the thought of finding out who his parents were and the circumstances of his past, he grabbed his little sword and took off miko or no miko to find that woman.

Never had the need to know been so strong but of course the situation hadn't presented itself to him before. His life was definitely a good one and he was completely treated as one of their own but he had always had that nagging need to know why his parents had abandoned him or if they were even still alive. The way that woman had looked at him as if seeing a ghost and then to hear his adoptive family's fears, well he just needed answers and if he had to find them himself than he knew he was capable to the task.

He had never done anything like this before and knew his adopted family would be worried so was being extra careful to cover his tracks. If he was caught before he found her he was sure to be in trouble and then he might never find her. As it was it was almost a month since he'd seen her and he desperately hoped she lived around Tokyo at least and wasn't just visiting like they had been. This already wasn't going to be easy as he would have to avoid all members of the kitsune community, the police, or any child services, and on top of that he would be a demon boy asking about a miko.

At least her being a miko would narrow the field down. After walking the back roads for some time and thinking walking was going to take too long he carefully picked his way along a not so major road and was able to eventually get a ride with a neko youkai with a child of her own headed in the right direction. The ride was good except for all the questions she kept asking about what a child as young as him was doing all alone out here. He gave her some excuse and then pretended to fall asleep. When they got to Kumagaya she got him some food and then let him go on his way. He was excited to be so much closer and continued walking into the evening until deciding to find someplace to hide for the night and start first thing in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters do not belong to me and are the property of the genius Rumiko Takahashi.

So sorry to have been away for so long but summer school intensity is kicking my butt! It's probably going to take longer than I'd hoped but I will finish this.

Chapter 18

Kagome had arrived in Tokyo and immediately starting searching for Shippo with no luck. People either didn't know him or the youkai she could get to talk to her where suspicious about what this desperate looking woman wanted with a demon's family. She was of course very careful to seal away every last bit of her reiki to make herself look like less of a threat in her almost wild haste to find him. She had even tried going to some of the adoption agencies but as it had probably been a sealed adoption none of them would give her any information, one of them even giving her a rude look when she mentioned a hanyo child. But she finally got an answer from the magic store's owner, of all places, after he remembered her as the friendly child who used to come in whenever looking for something for a friend of hers.

Filling her with hope for the first time in days she was told a child matching the description had been in there, but unfortunately it was probably a over month ago, who didn't quite look like the other children in the family. She was told that a mister Urawakaiiki, a kitsune, often frequented the shop for gifts for some of his offspring's children. Thrilled Kagome thanked the owner profusely for the only solid lead she had so far and left. She hoped this person would talk to her and that they knew Shippo or his family. The store owner didn't have any contact information for this man but said he must live close enough around here if she asked around some more. So she kept asking around local youkai hangouts but wasn't sure she was getting anywhere.

What she didn't know was that one of the man's friends had been someone she had asked but after casually denying knowing him, had promptly run off to let his friend know some young human woman was looking for him as he had known Hisato had had trouble before with a human long ago involving his oldest son.

Naoko and Hisato were immediately concerned but stayed calm and after thanking his friend Hisato told him "I'll deal with this. Do you know where this miko went?"

"Miko? She didn't have any power that anyone felt? But she did give her number to the café manager and mentioned she was staying in some apartment complex."

"Only a human then? Good we thought it might have been someone else who one of my grandson's might have offended somehow. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Hisato thanked his friend again relieved it wasn't that miko but still curious. He left right away to see why this human was looking for him. It was close to getting dark as he waited for the woman to show up. He had tracked her movements and found the apartment complex she was supposedly in and had been waiting for her return. When she appeared she looked very thin and tired from a distance but her movements were still agile like. So taking caution anyway as she could be a friend of that miko's, he tested for any reiki and finding none he approached.

Kagome was just pulling out her key when she sensed someone and swung around into a defensive position surprising the youkai who immediately leaped a few feet away. She was startled at first on recognizing this youkai after so very long but immediately dropped her defenses and asked "Mr. Hisato-san?"

Hisato was just as surprised on hearing the young woman call his name and took another closer look. Then suddenly he too recognized the human friend of his oldest son whom he hadn't seen in a very long time. The girl was definitely thinner and a little worn out looking but her bright blue eyes still had a sparkle to them. "Kagome was it?" he asked "It's been awhile. And still stirring things up I see?" he chuckled at that last part.

"I'm sorry if I caused any worries but it's very important that I get a hold of Shippo and all I had to go off of was a name somewhere in Tokyo. Are you the Mr. Urawakaiiki from Mystro's Magic Shop?" she asked happy at the turn of events.

"Yes, what is this about?" he asked curious considering how she looked.

She lowered her eyes briefly and quietly said "It's kind of a personal matter but very important."

After a second's thought he said "I'm sure at some point Shippo would definitely like to get back in touch so I can give you his number as they've moved away but right now may be a bad time as they have recently lost one of their children and he may not even be home at the moment."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. I can certainly understand the loss. But maybe I might be able to talk to Shiori if she's home." She pleaded feeling bad to intrude at such a time but still needing to talk to them. "It's very important that I reach them as soon as possible."

"Do you have a pen and paper then?"

"Yes, yes in my room, let me get them." She rushed inside and was back within 30 seconds. He gave her the number and then wished her well saying that maybe she could stop by some time as his wife still wondered from time to time about whatever became of the little miko girl.

Kagome said she would whenever she was in town again as she had moved away as well and thanked him. She would have to wait until tomorrow to call at a respectful time but as she was to full of energy decided to pack a few things should she need to leave quickly in the morning.

The next morning at 8:30 because she couldn't wait any longer she called and the phone was picked up on the second ring. "Um hello I was trying to reach Shippo or Shiori." She said a bit nervous.

"Yes this is Shiori."

"Um hi Shiori I don't know if you remember me but this is Kagome, the human friend of Shippo's you met about thirteen years ago at one of Ayame's parties."

"Oh yes I remember who you are." Shiori was curious now.

"Oh good and I'm sorry to be calling at a time like this after having lost touch, Shippo's father gave me the number and told me of your situation."

"Oh yes, thank you."

"Um would Shippo happen to be there? Could I maybe talk to him?"

"He's out searching again." Shiori's voice saddened a little. "Could I take a message?"

"Oh uh maybe I can ask you then?" Kagome was a little embarrassed as she had only known Shiori for a short time but she had seen her and Sesshomaru together that one time and she had always been a very nice person and very open minded.

"Ok."

"This might sound like a strange question but I was wondering if either of you knew of or heard of a Kitsune family that was raising an Inu child?"

"What! Have you found him?" Shiori sounded excited now remembering what her father had said of Takeshi.

"Uh no." Kagome wasn't sure how to respond. Did they somehow know what had happened? "But I was desperately hoping to."

"Are you searching to then?"

"Yes of course."

"Oh Kagome I thank you very much and so would Shippo, the more people searching the faster-"

"Wait, What? I think we may have crossed lines here." Kagome stopped Shiori.

"We were talking about my son." Shiori stated.

"Your son? Oh kami I'm so sorry to sound so selfish in your time of need but I was talking about my son."

"Your son? But you said an Inu pup?" Shiori was now just as confused but in the back of her mind something felt slightly different.

"Yes well Inu hanyo I should say I guess." Kagome said now a bit subdued and hesitant but went on. "I um actually got involved with someone, a youkai, and had a child but he was taken from me and I only just a few days ago found out he was still alive. I'm very sorry to burden you with my problems too right now but I desperately want to find him and was calling to ask Shippo about the situation as I was told it was possibly a kitsune family who had taken him in."

Shiori was absolutely stunned into silence as her mind raced to recall that Shippo had thought that miko reminded him about Kagome. She hadn't seen who the girl was in that hospital room all those years ago, having been concerned about the angry family's spiritual energy, but now that she thought about it and remembering the other girls' face she very well could have resembled Kagome. But how could this be when Takeshi seemed to be full demon albeit not able to transform into a true form but still. And then suddenly another thought came to her… who was the father? And she was pretty sure she could guess although still very much in shock.

"Hello? Hello? Shiori are you still there?" Kagome's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." She rasped and then cleared her throat and said "Yes I'm here but can what you're saying be real?"

"What? Of course it is." Kagome was a little flustered and almost replied a little hotly, "I've never been more sure in my life. Do you know something?"

"I think it would really be best if you came here, we need to talk."

"What? What's wrong has something happened to him?" Kagome got worried and didn't think she could hear any bad news now while she might be on the verge of finding him.

"No no I'm sure he's fine but I need you to come here first." Shiori insisted.

Kagome was still a little worried and frustrated by Shiori's cryptic nature over the phone but after hastily taking down instructions and their address she was on the road immediately as Shiori had insisted so adamantly. It took her just under two hours with traffic to drive there and when she got there practically sprinted from the car to the door.

Shiori open the door on the first knock having been waiting and watching from a window for Kagome's arrival and after the awkward and agitated greeting she led her into the family room where Kagome promptly stopped after three steps in, in shock. It was the pictures in the room depicting the three children but it was the ones of the white haired golden eyed boy with the blue cheek strips that she was looking at. He was almost a little copy of his father except his hair looked a little darker and he had single blue cheek strips and no moon. She always imagined him to look like his father in her thoughts.

"He looks like him." Kagome whispered "And he's full demon? How did that happen?"

"I wouldn't know." Shiori said looking at the emotion in Kagome's face and hearing it in her voice. She wondered what had happened and felt sorrow for her having had her little boy taken from her. "Can I guess Sesshomaru doesn't know about him either?" she asked gently.

"No he doesn't." Kagome said sadly realizing Shiori would have probably guessed who the father was by now, "After we were separated and I couldn't reach him to explain things it seemed clear we would never see each other again. And then I found out I was pregnant and things happened with my family and it's all such a mess that still hasn't been fixed all these years later." She said sadly as the tears threatened to fall.

Shiori couldn't help sympathizing with Kagome. It sounded like quite a sad story but she had been a mother to Takeshi all these years and knew it would also be hard for herself and her own children to lose him. But without a doubt knew Takeshi would want to be with his biological parents and of course he could always visit. "We called him Takeshi." She said as Kagome picked up one of the pictures.

"The warrior."

"Yes, after the little bit I had witnessed I couldn't leave him to be sent away or let anything dangerous happen. I was already pregnant with Mitsuo and was in full mother mode." Shiori said lightly, "Please sit down and let me tell you everything."

Kagome took it all in wanting to know everything she had missed with her son.

"So we named him Takeshi because we didn't know what had happened in his short time there that he had survived." Shiori finished with after telling Kagome about his life so far. "He and Mitsuo have been the best of friends growing up getting into mischief together. But now that I know who his father is I can understand where his naturally quiet temperament comes from." Shiori chuckled.

"Did the miko have long straight hair with bangs, brown eyes and a pretty round face?" Kagome asked

"Yes that sounds right. I always thought it weird she had visited a youkai child that day."

"She's my older sister."

"She had almost seemed haunted during her short visit."

"Kikyo's the best sister I ever could have asked for but after she told me what they all had done I've been so mad at her to. I was so angry I didn't want to speak to any of them again but now that he's missing still and after what you told me I don't know." Kagome had to stifle a sob. "Oh kami Shiori it hurts to know everything that happened but it's almost worse now that I've found him and still he's gone from me and out there alone somewhere."

"I know. But it was probably your sister who he saw that day and that's where we think he went. We think he may have heard us talking about her but we didn't know her and were worried for his safety and didn't tell him certain things so now he's probably looking for answers on his own. He was happy here and we gave him a good life but I know he's always wondered about his beginning." Shiori sighed looking a little worried as well. "But he's strong with the power he can unlock and he's had some training to and he's smart so I'm sure he will be ok until we find him."

"Your right, and if he's as much like his father like it sounds then he will be." Kagome said regaining the strength in her voice again. "I'm going back to Tokyo again to look for him and thank you so much for telling me everything and for all you've done for him." She said getting up.

"Wait." Shiori said getting up quickly and walking over to a table with some pictures, "Take a picture with you and when you find him please can we see him again… I know Mitsuo will miss him very much?"

"Yes of course! Your family will always be very special in our hearts." Kagome said as the two women hugged.

"Thank you." Shiori said "I know Takeshi will be very happy to find you."

After Kagome left Shiori could only imagine the surprise when she told Shippo. She would also have to tell her children now who were with a friend for the day.

/

He knew going into the magic store was a risk and it had been but at least it had paid off and he hadn't been caught. After asking the store owner if he knew the miko in question and had gotten a couple of leads from another employee had also been told that a child his age shouldn't be messing with no mikos. Takeshi said he only had some questions for her and then the owner suddenly recognized him.

"Hey aren't you that kid those kitsune are looking for?" he asked.

Takeshi just thanked them and quickly ran out. He had laid low while staking out four of the five places that a woman matching the description he gave to the probably flirtatious employee who had told him about the women but so far wasted a whole day confirming they weren't the one and it turned out that only one of them so far was actually a miko. The last one lived on a shrine so she at least had to be a miko but he didn't know how to get close enough to the house without tripping any ofuda's they probably had on the property. If it wasn't her then he wasn't sure what to do next other than sneak around any other shrines or even the local Guardian headquarters or practice places. Although a little worried about getting caught around Guardian properties he was determined to find her and ask her what she knew.

/

Tsubaki was over the emotional part and was just in a state of vengeance. The loss of her second son was being kept quiet for now but Naraku had called on his youngest son to take revenge for his brother while telling his oldest son and daughter to wait patiently and telling Kagura nothing at all for now. Byakuya was eager to accept this mission as his father spat "Inuyasha must pay with his life along with that miko who was with him! Find them both and kill them without raising any more suspicions. But find out what they know now and how they found out first."

"I will father but what about the others in Kagura's future family?"

"I always thought Kagura was the inept one of my children but now she's proven her worth. They will fall in due time but that is why you must be careful in how you kill the hanyo. His removal will also be less competition for Kagura's future children for the title of the western lands."

Byakuya gave an evil smile, "It will be done."

And he was about to leave when in a rare moment of fatherly care Naraku said "Be careful how you get it done Byakuya. It was the miko's reiki that eventually ate away your brother." And then he also added, "If you should die we would be hard pressed to cover it up and all plans would be jeopardized as well."

"I understand father."

/

Sesshomaru had been out wandering after Inuyasha told him who he had been working with. After some reflections on the past and wondering what became of her he decided that he should stick to his upcoming mating plans. Kagura's desires regarding their situation were simple and straight forward in these troubled times. She may be somewhat annoying but he had already agreed to it and as shallow as she could be at least the situation he was in now with her was simple compared to the complication and betrayal he had suffered before.

When he got back Inutaisho could sense something troubling him. "I get the feeling you aren't as interested in your upcoming nuptials as any other young male would be." He mentioned.

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You were the one who agreed to it. If you have any doubts…"

"The Western title needs an heir and would be given stability in this time of unrest." Sesshomaru stated.

Inutaisho looked as if he wanted to say something more to his son but knew Sesshomaru to be stubborn when he thought he was doing what was best or needed and simply agreed with the truth of the statement. After all his years as the western ruler he had only fathered two sons whereas the other title rulers had many more offspring. Out of his own siblings he alone had survived to do so and he knew with only the three of them things could be seen as precarious. Yet he was not one to force anything with his sons about such a serious commitment.

Sesshomaru excused himself and on walking through the gardens to head back to his room for something ran across Inuyasha who was all healed up, making another quiet exit. He was sheepishly told that he was going to check up on Kikyo and see if she'd heard anything from their rumble and then quickly made himself scarce. Thoughts swirling again he imagined _her_ married as well with a family of her own and angered by such thoughts he decided a quick workout would be good and then he should probably go see Kagura again as she had already called for him several times.

But suddenly something very faint and almost not there seemed to pull at him, almost like a whisper but was gone in an instant. Taking a moment to send out his youki and check his surroundings but finding nothing he continued on. His father was right, he needed to keep his thoughts in the current time frame or the future not the past.

/

An: lots of stuff going on, until next time (yay!)


End file.
